Mean
by MiraclesVeemon
Summary: Daisuke meets a new Digidestind on her way to the computer lab and then brings him with her to introduce to the others. But when they get there, they over hear everyone saying bad things about her, so she then desides to leave the Digidestinds. I own nothing but the plot and my femDaisuke character and new V-Mon evolutions.
1. Friendship Broken

"Friendship Broken"

**OK, I've read a lot of stories about the Digidestinds talking bad about Davis and he overhears them in the computer room and decides to go solo for a while to become a better leader and stronger. Stories like 'Walkabout' by Silver1 and 'Davis Goes Solo' by Scorchio Icefyre. This my version, only with my female Davis character. I hope you all like it. This story also takes place after Davis got Veemon to digivolve into ExVeemon, but both these characters will be female, so some things will be changed about them. Oh, one last thing!**

**Diasuke's voice is done by Jillian Michaels **

**Chibimon and V-Mon is done by Kelly Sheridan**

**Lady XV-Mon, Flamedramon and Lightdramon are done by Mari Devon**

**All right, let's begin!**

Daisuke ran down the hallway to the computer room, mentally cursing on how late she was for the second time that week.

First it was soccer practise that held her up a few day ago because they were preparing for a huge soccer game against a rival school and today it was because she had a meeting with her math teacher to discuss her poor grades and on how she should get a tutor, thus writing up a schedule on the days that she was free for tutoring and now she's running to the computer room, hoping the others weren't too mad at her for being a few minutes late.

She passed under the clock on the wall and saw that it was 3:02 pm, so she was only two minutes late, so they shouldn't be that too upset with her.

Chibimon was sitting on top of the burgundy haired girl's head, her little blue paws holding onto the straps of the goggles so she wouldn't fall.

Daisuke was close to the computer room now, all she had to do was turn the corner…and run right into someone that was on the other side.

The two bodies fell to the ground, the two people yelping as they did so in shock, not expecting that to happen.

Daisuke found herself sitting in someone's lap and looked up into a pair of narrowed sapphire eyes that looked annoyed, yet amused at the same time, pieces of navy hair hanging over them.

"Oh, sorry about that!" Daisuke said as she scrambled up, laughing nervously.

"I, u, was kinda running late." She said and held her hand out to help up the navy haired boy, who was dressed in black pants, white shoes, a black jacket and a white shirt under it.

"It's fine. I wasn't really paying attention, myself." He said as he took her hand and let her help him up.

"Yeah, well, running into people or things isn't really an unknown thing for me." She said with a giggle.

The dark haired male gave a small smirk, then his eyes widened when he got a look at the light blue dragon with a white face and belly with ruby red eyes on top of the girl's head.

Daisuke noticed that he seemed to have gone mute and blinked in confusion.

"Uh, you all right there?" she asked waving her hand in front of his face, snapping him out of his stupor.

He shook his head and then frowned at the girl.

"What is that thing on your head?" he asked with a guarded tone.

Daisuke blinked and reached up to touch the circular goggles that Tai had given her to symbolize her becoming the new leader of the new generation of Digidestinds, and she was pretty damn proud of it, even though she had plenty of moments where she messed up.

But hey, at least she never gave up in the end.

"These? They're goggles. A friend gave them to me." She said with a smile.

"No, that those things. That thing!" the male said pointing at Chibimon, who froze and started sweating.

Daisuke also froze as she tried thinking about some excuse to come up with to explain what it was.

She couldn't just come out and sat that the small dragon was a digimon and she was a Digidestind, Chosen Child of Courage, Friendship and Miracles, proud leader of the Digidestinds now could she?

"It's a, um, plushy!" she said taking Chibimon off her head, who had gone all doll eyed and hugged her to her chest.

"She-I mean, it was a gift from my parents!" she laughed nervously.

The navy aired male just placed his hands on his hips as he looked her over, which made her even more nervous.

Geeze, and she thought the look Matt had given her when she said bad things about her sister were bad.

Boy, was she wrong!

This guy in front of her had the skill to see right through you perfected.

Plus, it also looked hotter on him than it did with the blonde.

"Oh, really? Because I was pretty sure that it was a digimon." He said, making the female duo blink at him as they took in his words.

"Wha?" Daisuke asked making the navy haired boy smirk.

"So, you're a Digidestind then. I heard that there were more other than my group, but I didn't think they would be here." He said.

Daisuke shook her head, then looked at him with an excited look.

"Wait, so you're a Digidestind too?" she asked.

He chuckled at the awed look he was getting from the girl and her partner before nodding with a small smile.

"That's awesome! We were just heading to a meeting with our team before we ran into you. Come on, you gotta come meet the rest of them! I'm sure they loved to meet ya!" Daisuke said taking hold of his hand, missing the tingles that went up her arm at the contact as she proceeded to pull him to the computer room.

"Oh, I'm Daisuke Motomiya by the way." She said.

"Koji Minamoto." He said.

Daisuke dragged him to the computer room and then stood outside of the door.

She was about to pull the white sliding door open, but stopped when she heard the voices from the inside.

"Ugh! I can't believe she's late again!" Yolei's annoyed voice rang out loud and clear.

"This has to be the fifth time she was late this week!" she continued.

"Actually, Yolei, it's only the second. The other times it was you and TK that were late. Daisuke's probably at soccer now." Cody's reasonable voice rang out.

"Yeah right, she doesn't even have soccer practise today. She would have gloated about it or something." TK said, shocking Daisuke at how his voice sounded.

Koji looked at the girl beside him curiously.

Were those people really her friends?

"And you know she'll just have to gloat about whatever accomplishment she made as soon as she gets here. It's so annoying! She's worse than Tai is at times." Kari's voice rang at, shocking Daisuke even more.

"Oh, yeah, sure, she's the only girl on the guy's soccer team. Who cares! Soccer is a dumb sport anyway." Yolei said.  
"You guys aren't being very fair to Daisuke by saying those things. She's really passionate about soccer. It's like how Izzy is with his computers and how I am with my kendo. And also, Tai plays soccer too." Cody said.

Daisuke's hand that was raised to open the door fell back to her side, Chibimon sitting on her shoulder, looking at the girl with concerned ruby eyes.

Koji on the other hand was pissed off that her friends were saying all those bad things about the girl standing next to him who looked like she had been slapped.

"No one really cares. She thinks she knows everything, but really, she knows nothing about the Digital World at all. She freaked out when she saw those Numemon and when she saw Angemon. Imagine how she would react when she actually saw MagnaAngemon." TK laughed.

"It's not my fault that I'm impressive." Patamon's voice rang out playfully, the others all laughing.

Daisuke's eyes were swimming with unshed tears at the things her friends were saying about her.

Did they really not like her at all?

Everyone, aside from Cody, was saying terrible things about her like it didn't even matter.

What, was she a joke to them or something?

Was it her fault that she was freaked out when a group of green slimy creatures burst out of a vending machine when she was in a new world for only a few minutes, not even sure what to expect?

And sure she was shocked when she saw Angemon for the first time.

He was a very handsome looking digimon and she was so used to seeing Patamon becoming Pegasusmon that it was a surprise to see the human looking digimon with six wings on is back.

Chibimon glared at the door, not impressed at all by how they were acting, especially Patamon who she once admired.

"You guys are being mean. Daisuke's made some mistakes before, but what all those times she helped us out. Like when Kari was attacked by a Monochromon and Daisuke opened the digi egg of Courage to make V-Mon become Flamedramon and save you." Cody said.

Koji looked at the burgundy eyed girl and mentally noted that she was indeed very courageous to be standing here listening to all of the bad tings her friends were saying about her and not shed a single tear, not matter how badly it looked like she wanted to.

"Tai and TK were there. I bet they could have handled it." Yolei said.

"They couldn't even digivolve at the time! And TK didn't have the digi egg of Hope at the time. How was he supposed to do anything?' Cody asked becoming annoyed.

"And what about the time we faced Chimeramon? We all gave up hope and wanted to run away, but Daisuke stayed and found the golden digi egg and used it to beat that monster and the digimon Emperor." Cody said.

"That thing was probably up for grabs. If one of us went back into the lair, we would have gotten it too, but it would probably have been TK. After all, they say that Hope can mmake Miracles happen." Yolei said.

"And Light can bring Faith, but it wasn't Kari who got that golden digi egg when we faced Cherubimon!" Cody said, making Koji's eyes widen.

Cherubimon?

"It was Daisuke and Willis who used the golden digi eggs to defeat Cherubimon. Daisuke was the one who encouraged Willis to fight when the rest of us when too scared, yet again. And that guy was stronger than Chimeramon was." Cody said.

"We would have won! Patamon and Gatomon were in their Mega forms, they could have won that fight." Kari said.

"Actually, we couldn't have. Cherubimon was a celestial digimon like us. We wouldn't be able to defeat him. That was why we unleashed the golden digi eggs so that V-Mon and Terriermon could golden armour digivolve." Gatomon's voice said.

"Yeah, whatever. I still don't know why Tai even made her the leader." Yolei said.

Koji noticed Daisuke flinch at that and so he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, something that was very out of character for him, but she had been brave enough by taking all tis abuse and needed some comfort.

Daisuke looked up at him, her golden brown eyes filled with surprise, but also gratitude for the action that were shadowing the pain she felt.

He smiled down at her and leaned down to talk in her ear.

"Why don't we get out of here?" he asked her.

She gave a small smile and nodded.

So, he then walked with her away from the room that was filled with the children that didn't deserve to be Digidestinds.

Daisuke had been trying to calm herself down so she didn't cry.

She wouldn't cry.

The only person she had ever cried in front of was Willis and that was only because she had been touched by the sad story of what append to his digimon.

As soon as they stepped outside, Koji looked back down at the girl seeing that her eyes weren't wet with tears anymore, but she still looked like half of her soul had been torn out.

"Hey, you feeling better?" he asked.

She looked up at him with a smile.

"Yeah, no worries." She said.

"Dai! Don't shay that! Your friendsh jusht shaid all those bad things about you." Chibimon said with an upset look.

"Yeah, well at least Cody was living up to his digi egg by being all reliable back there. I know I can count on him. But still. It all makes me wonder if I even deserve to be a Digidestind and leader." Daisuke said.

Koji frowned and made them stop, then took her face in her hands and turned her head to look at him.

"Hey! Look, those guys aren't even worth it. If they can say all those horrible things about you, even after all of those things you've done for them, then to hell with them. They don't deserve to have you as their leader." He said, Chibimon nodding furiously to his words.

Daisuke blinked and a tear finally fell from her eye.

She smiled at him.

"Thanks, Koji." She said.

He smiled back and was about to lead her away when an older male with wild brown hair, tanned skin, hazel eyes dressed in a green jacket, white shirt, grey pants and black shoes was running over to them with a soccer ball in his hands.

"Hey, Daisuke!" he called out making the girl jump and turn around.

"Tai!" she gasped.

"Hey, what are ya doing here? I thought you were meeting up with the others in the computer room." He asked with a smile, but it then grew into a look of worry when he saw a tear on her cheek and how lifeless her normally expressive eyes were.

Koji glared harshly when he saw the drop in her mood and wrapped an arm around her waist, making Tai look at him with a questioning look.

"She was going to. In fact, she was going to introduce me, another Digidestind, to them, but after what I just overheard them all say, I'd rather not. They're a bunch of pathetic losers if they verbally attack one of their own just for being a few minutes late. I'd rather jump off a bridge then associate with any of them. See ya." Koji said pulling Daisuke away, the girl still in shock that he had said all those things.

Tai was also in shock at the information over load he had just gotten.

"Hey, wait! What do you mean?" Tai asked turning around to look at them.

Daisuke stopped walking, making Koji stop also and give her a look, silently asking what she was doing.

She sighed and turned around to walk back over to Tai and pulled of the goggles that were once her most prized possession, but now they felt tainted and dirty after what happened.

"I'm not cut out to be the leader of a group of people who don't want me around. Tell Cody I said thanks for standing up for me and that…" Daisuke trailed off as she handed the goggles over to her idol.

"We quit!" Chibimon said with a firm nod and a hard glare on her adorable face.

"Yeah." Daisuke said.

She then turned and ran off to were Koji was waiting on her, the two walking off as Tai looked down at the goggles in disbelief before his hazel eyes hardened and he walked into the school, determined to find out what happened.

TBC


	2. Hell to Pay

"Hell to Pay"

**Thank you digila motomiya for being the first to update for this story and I'm glad you liked it. Hope you and the others enjoy!**

Tai stormed into the school and slammed the door to the computer room opened, giving the kids inside a fright as they all looked up to see the angered child of Courage standing in the doorway.

"Tai, what are you doing here?' Kari asked.

She hadn't seen him this mad since the time Agumon was taken away and turned evil.

"What I want to know is why Daisuke just left the school with a new Digidestind and quit the team?" he snarled.

"What? No way would Daisuke just do that." Yolei said.

Tai narrowed his eyes at her and then threw the goggles that were once his and that he gave to Daisuke when she proved herself to be the perfect leader of the new Digidestinds down on the desk that was beside TK, Patamon yelping as it nearly hit him since he was sitting there.

"Believe it. She did." Tai said.

"But why would she do that?" Kari asked.

"She just can't turn her back on the Digital World!" TK said.

"She also said to deliver a message to Cody. She told me to tell him thanks for standing up for her. And the new Digidestind said he didn't want to meet a team that verbally attacks one of their own. Wanna explain this to me?" Tai asked with barely contained rage as he crossed is arms and tapped his foot.

Cody glared at the other three, who all looked guilty.

"Daisuke quit because they were saying bad things about her behind her back. She probably overheard everything you guys said about her not being worth it to be a Digidestind. Now not only have we lost a leader and friend, but you made a new Digidestind think we're a bunch of cruel jerks!" Cody yelled as he picked up Upamon, who looked just as mad with everyone.

Cody picked up the goggles and ran out of the room past Tai, hoping that he could catch up with Daisuke and the new Digidestind before they got too far away as the former leader stood there, glaring at the new group with a burning flame in his eyes, disappointment clear when he looked at each of them.

He had always been protective of Daisuke because she was like a younger sister to him and she had always tried her best at everything and kept trying even after the mistakes she made.

Koji had taken Daisuke to a small café he saw that served some sweets and decided to treat her and tell her about his adventures in the Digital World two years ago to get her mind off of what had just happened about a half hour ago.

"No way! I can't believe humans were able to turn into digimon. That's so cool!" Daisuke said with stars in her eyes as she snuck some strawberries from her strawberry short cake to Chibimon, who was sitting on her lap.

"Yeah. We all went through a lot together. I admit, I've done and said some things that I regret ever saying and doing, but I've been trying my hardest to make up for it. Especially for my brother." Koji said.

Daisuke nodded as she listened to his story.

"Hey, look!" Chibimon said pointing her paw outside.

Koji and Daisuke looked outside to see Cody was on the other side of the street with Upamon in is arms, looking around frantically, asking a woman a question, to which she shook her head to and he hung his head in defeat.

"Who's that kid?" Koji asked.

"It's Cody." Daisuke said.

"And Upamon." Chibimon said.

Daisuke stood up, Koji following her as they went outside the café.

"Hey! Cody!" Daisuke called waving to the nine year old boy.

Cody looked in her direction and looked relieved and then checked the streets before he then ran across when he saw no cars were coming.

"Daisuke, please don't quit!" Cody begged when he saw standing in front of her.

Daisuke, Koji and Chibimon blinked when they heard that.

"You just can't quit being a Digidestind. It's your destiny! I'm so sorry that everyone said all those terrible things and that I couldn't get them to stop, but you still can't give up on the Digital World." Cody said.

"Who said I was giving up on the Digital World?" Daisuke asked.

"Tai burst into the computer room looking very angry and said you quit the team." Cody said.

"Actually, that was Chibimon who said we quit. I'm not giving up on the Digital World, but I am staying away from the others for a while." Daisuke said as Koji came up from behind her, looking down at the boy who looked a lot like Tommy.

"So, you'll still be going to the Digital World, right?' Upamon asked.

"Of course! We still need to fix the meshes that were made and take down the control shpires." Chibimon said.

"Yeah! We aren't really quitters!" Daisuke said with a smile.

Cody sighed in relief and then looked up at the navy haired male in curiosity.

"And is this the new Digidestind?" Cody asked looking up at him.

"Actually, Koji and his group were in the Digital World two years ago and saved it from some psycho angel digimon. You'll flip when ya hear about the story!" Daisuke said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. My name is Cody Hida, the child of Knowledge and Reliability and this is Upamon. I am very sorry for all of those things you heard the others say. I don't know what came over them." Cody said with a polite bow, guilt swimming in is dark green eyes.

"Whatever, it's not your fault they were being pathetic. I'm Koji Minamoto, the Warrior of Light." He said.

"Warrior?" Cody and Upamon asked.

Daisuke laughed and wrapped an arm around the boy's head and led him into the café to learn about the Legendary Warriors.

"So Daisuke really quit?" Joe asked.

Tai had called a meeting with the other Digidestinds, Kari, Yolei and TK hung their heads in shame as they were looked at with disapproving looks by the older Chosen Children.

"I can't believe you all! What right did you have to say all those terrible things about Daisuke?" Sora asked with the look a mother would give her children when they disappointed her.

"Were you all even taking her feelings into account at all? What made could have possessed you all to say those things?" Mimi asked from the computer screen.

She was still in New York and was conversing from her computer.

"Well, we were just upset that she was late again." Yolei said pathetically.

"But Yolei, you were late too!" Poromon said, making the girl wince in shame.

"And then we just started talking about the things about her that really annoyed us because…well…we didn't know what else to do until she got there." Kari said with guilt in her cherry eyes that were shadowed by her bent head at the pathetic excuse.

"We didn't know that she would be there, listening to every word we had to say." TK said.

"TK, this isn't a good thing at the moment! Daisuke is the child of Friendship. If she feels like her friendship is broken, then she won't be able to lose that digi egg and will be down a power and could be a little more helpless." Matt scolded.

"And what about this new Digidestind that she was with? We don't know anything about him or what his partner is or where he fits in. There are so many things going wrong at the moment." Izzy said.

"Well, now what can we do?" Sora asked.

"We need to find Daisuke and apologize for all the things we said!" Kari said standing up.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Matt said.

He didn't act or show it, but he cared for Daisuke like Tai did.

She was still a little girl that needed an older brother to look out for her and help her learn things in life that an older sister couldn't.

Heck, Jun was far too busy stalking him to really care about Daisuke.

She didn't even notice that the girl had gone off to America during spring break.

"Why not, Matt?" Yolei asked.

"Because, she needs some time to deal with all this. Besides, she has Cody with her, right? And there's also this new Digidestind that's with her." Matt said.

"Yeah, he wasn't exactly too happy with you guys and he made sure I knew it. I almost thought he was gonna deck me." Tai said remembering the anger in the boy's sapphire eyes that were as hard as ice.

"I really wouldn't wanna get on is bad side. He's got a worse attitude than Matt used to have." Tai said which earned him a glare from the blonde.

"Yeah, see, not as good as his was." The brunette said.

"I'm almost scared to meet him." Patamon said.

"All right, so we give Daisuke her space for a day or so and then we-"TK was cut off.

"We go to her house and grovel, begging for forgiveness, even though we may not deserve it." Kari said.

"And we find out whatever we can about this new Digidestind." Izzy said.

Everyone nodded before they all split up, going their separate ways, Kari and Gatomon keeping quiet as they walked home with Tai.

Will Daisuke actually listen to them when they try to apologize or will she shun them all?

TBC


	3. Confrontation

"Confrontation"

A few days had gone by and Daisuke had avoided the others like the plague, along with Cody.

The two and been hanging out with Koji, who also had band that was very good and they were going to be performing in a battle of the bands that Saturday against the Teenage Wolves and the two Chosen Children were going to be going to see them, cheering them on since the band consisted of all of the members of the Warriors.

Daisuke and Cody had also been going to the Digital World on their own with their partners to help with the reconstruction and taking down control towers while they were there.

Lady XV-Mon and Digmon did a lot of work together and Daisuke also decided that they should do some training to get their digimon at a higher level of power to be able to get more work done since there also seemed to be some evil digimon that were trying to attack them.

This was proven when they were helping build a school for digimon in Primary Village.

**(Flash Back)**

_Lady XV-Mon was helping paint the walls on the school when all of a sudden a large digimon came out of nowhere and attacked them._

_It was Thunderballmon and he attacked the dragon woman, making her cry out in pain at the blast he sent at her._

"_Lady XV-Mon!" Daisuke cried out from her place near the playground where she was talking to a Swanmon._

"_Oh dear, this isn't good!" Swanmon gasped._

"_Let's help her out, Digmon!" Cody said to his digimon._

"_You got it, pal! Gold Rush!" Digmon said sending out his attack, but he missed the small digimon._

"_I don't see a dark ring on him!" Digmon gasped when he didn't see one on him._

_Lady XV-Mon flew up in the air, glaring at the little pest as he went off to destroy the village._

"_Oh, I don't think so. V Laser!" she cried as a gold light in the form of a V was sent out and hit the little digimon and everyone was surprised to see that a part of his shoulder had been scraped off to reveal a black part of him that was a control spire, making them all surprised._

"_What the-?" Daisuke asked._

"_He isn't even a real digimon!" Cody said._

"_So does that mean we don't hafta hold back?" Digmon asked._

"_Go crazy." Daisuke said._

"_With pleasure!" Lady XV-Mon said as she spread her wings and got ready to attack the evil digimon, but was stopped when a large green bug digimon swooped in and did the job for her._

"_Hey, who did that?" Daisuke asked as she watched the bug digimon fly over to the school and her eyes widened when she saw a familiar plum haired boy with pretty light blue eyes standing on the roof._

"_Is that…Ken?" she asked in disbelief._

"_But what's he doing in the Digital World?" Cody asked running up to where the girl was standing._

_The bug flew to Ken and de-digivolved to Wormmon, further surprising them._

"_Wormmon can digivolve?" Digmon asked._

"_And he looked better than you. No offense, buddy." Lady XV-Mon said swooping down to where her friend was._

"_None taken." He shrugged._

_Daisuke met Ken's eyes, both searching for something, but not sure what._

"_Things are about to get interesting." Daisuke said as Ken turned his back on them and left with Wormmon._

**(End Flash Back)**

It was Friday right now and Daisuke was in her last class, TK and Kari giving her pointed looks, but she just ignored them.

The teacher was droning on about a math problem and called Daisuke out to answer it and she did and it was correct, shocking everyone, including the children of Hope and Light.

"That's correct, Daisuke. Good. I'm happy to see you're improving so easily." The teacher, Mrs. Tachibana said with a smile.

She was a silver haired woman in her fifties and was a nice woman when she wanted to be.

"Well, I have a great friend to depend on." Daisuke said with a smile, making the two Chosen Children in the room flinch at that, wondering who this friend was.

Koji had also been helping Daisuke with her math and the boy had helped her understand all the problems that had been giving her trouble and once she had gotten an answer right, she tackled the boy into a hug.

He was so shocked, that the two of them fell out of their seats and onto the floor.

Jun barged out of her room to see what the noise was and grew smug when she saw the two 13 year olds on the floor in a compromising position.

Koji quickly stood up, and denied what she saw, but the pink haired girl was still smirking when she turned and left the room.

The bell then rang and Daisuke calmly gathered up her books, Chibimon resting in her bag.

As the burgundy haired girl placed her last book in her bag, she looked up to see that Kari and TK were standing in front of her with sad looks on their faces.

"Um, hey, Daisuke." TK said with a small smile, but it was pretty forced.

Daisuke frowned at the duo.

"What?" she asked as she slung her bag on her shoulder.

"Well, we wanted to say that-"Kari was then cut off as the door opened.

"Hey, Daisuke, hurry up! Koji's waiting for us outside." Cody said walking in with a smile, but it soon turned into a frown when he saw TK and Kari had cornered the girl.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Daisuke said walking over to the boy.

Kari frowned as she watched the pair walking out.

"Daisuke!" she yelled.

The two stopped and turned to see the child of Light.

"You're going to the battle of the bands, right?" Kari asked.

"Matt's band is entered and we promised we'd all be there. I'm sure he'd really want to see you there." Kari continued, feeling a little hopeful that they hadn't left yet.

The child of Courage, Friendship and Miracles frowned for a bit, thinking the words over, then forced a small grin at them.

"Yeah, of course we're still going. See ya there, I guess." Daisuke said turning and walking away from them.

Kari and TK shared a small smile, happy that they had gotten that out of them.

As soon as the two rogue Digidestinds were out of the room, Daisuke sighed.

That was very hard for her to do.

Cody gave her a sad look, knowing that she may try to put up a tough front, but on the inside, he knew that seeing those two was probably harder than he'd ever know.

"Are you all right, Daisuke?" he asked the older girl.

She looked down at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm great." She said patting his head.

"You don't have to lie for my benefit, Daisuke. I know that was hard for you to do." He said looking up at her with those serious eyes, but they just made him look even cuter.

"And that's why you're the smart one." She said leaning down and kissing the top of his head, the boy blushing a bit at the display.

"Come on, Koji's waiting on us. We don't want Wolf Boy to freak." She said leading the younger boy off.

TBC


	4. An attempt at Friendship

"An Attempt at Friendship"

The night of the battle of the bands had finally come and Daisuke was having a hard time deciding what to wear that night.

In the end, she just decided on wearing a white shirt with a black jacket over it, skinny jeans and black ballet flats.

She had also decided to take Chibimon with her and was going to pick up Cody.

When Jun heard that she was going, she dragged her sister off to her room to do something about her hair.

"I am so glad you ditched those goggles. It makes it easier to fix your hair without them in the way." Jun said a she used the curling iron on her sister's short hair, putting some beachy waves in it.

"I just decided to go for a change, that's all." Daisuke said.

Jun hummed in acknowledgement as she worked on her hair.

"I think we should also apply some make-up." She said, making her tom boy sister give her a startled look.

"Huh?" the burgundy haired girl asked.

"It won't be much." Jun said as she turned off the curling iron and then set it down on her dressing table.

"Just a little bit of eye shadow and some mascara to help bring out the eyes. And maybe some lip gloss so the lips look softer and fuller." The magenta haired girl mussed as she pulled out a light pink pencil that had the words Hard Candy written on the side and that the flavor was cupcake.

There was also a Hard Candy baked eye shadow duo thing that had a light golden brown and dark brown color that was called High Maintenance, which made Daisuke scoff at it.

"I am not wearing that." Daisuke said pointing at the eye shadow.

"Fine, no eye shadow. But you will be wearing mascara." Jun chuckled as she pinned the younger girl's bangs back and then picked up a big black tube of mascara that was also a Hard Candy product that was 'infused with growth serum' and she then proceeded to pull the brush of the black liquid on her eye lashes, making the girl grow stiff as she waited in slight fear for it to be over.

Jun then put the light pink lip gloss on her.

After that, Jun pulled back with a satisfied smile.

"Perfect!" she said.

Daisuke took in a breath, then looked at her reflection and was shocked at the person looking back at her.

She actually looked like a girl.

"Thanks for doing this, Jun, even if I didn't want it at first." Daisuke said with a small smile.

Jun smiled back and hugged her sister.

"You know, it finally feels like we're sisters now." Jun commented.

Daisuke chuckled at that, then checked the clock and decided to get going.

After all, she had two people she needed to pick up.

**(Flash Back)**

_Daisuke had gone to Tamachi on Thursday and was waiting on a bridge for someone to come by._

_A few minutes later and she smiled when she saw a familiar plum haired boy walking her way, lost in thought, but he soon snapped out of it when he saw her._

"_Hey, Ken!" she greeted._

"_So, what are you doing here, Daisuke? Did you come to remind me I've been a bad boy?" Ken asked her, looking a little miserable._

"_Nope, I just came to make peace." She said shocking him._

"_What do you mean?" he asked._

"_Well, come on. You may have been the Emperor at one point in time, but you're still one of us. A Digidestind." She said with a bright smile._

"_Me? A Digidestind?" he asked._

"_Yep. Look, things are getting a little freaky in the Digital World and I think it's best if you join up to help us take care of the problem." Daisuke said._

"_But…the others couldn't possibly want me to join." He said looking down._

"_Well, actually, it's just Cody and me right now. We split off from the group when we and some…problems. Look, the point is, we need your help."_

"_Have you forgotten? I was the digimon Emperor. I was a monster! I don't know if I can join you until I can ever feel like I'm human again." He said, his shoulders shaking._

_Daisuke placed a hand on his shoulder, making him look up at her and he was surprised to see the pain that was hidden in her eyes._

"_You can't change your past, but you can change your future. Join us. It won't be so hard to move on when you have friends with you." Daisuke said._

_Ken gave her a good long look, not sure what to do or say to that._

_Daisuke took her hand off his shoulder and he soon missed the warmth and comfort that it provided._

"_Well, if you change your mind, Cody and I are goin' to a battle of the bands. It's the Teenage Wolves against the Warriors. Interesting fact; I know the lead singers in both bands. Just call if you want to come and try out the friendship thing." Daisuke said handing him a paper with her name and number written on it._

_Ken accepted the paper and then the girl gave him one last smile before running off to catch the last train home._

**(End Flash Back)**

Ken had called back that morning and said that he was going.

His mom had found the paper in his pants' pocket and then convinced him to go, especially when he accidentally let it slip that it was a girl who had given it to him.

So now Daisuke was running to Cody's place to pick him and Upamon up so they could go together to get Ken and Wormmon, since he was told he could bring him.

Lucky for Daisuke, the little boy was standing outside of his house with his grandfather, talking when she arrived with Chibimon hiding in her jacket.

"Hey, Cody!" she called as she ran over.

The boy and his old man turned to face her.

"You ready to go?" she asked as she came up with a smile.

"Yes. Grandpa, this is Daisuke Motomiya. Daisuke, this is my grandfather." Cody introduced.

"It's nice to meet you. Cody's talked about you a lot before." Daisuke said with a smile as she held out her hand.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you too, young lady. I hope you'll make sure Cody is safe while you're with him. Is mother and I are putting our trust in you." He said.

"Don't worry about it, he'll be perfectly fine." Daisuke said.

The old man nodded before he waved the two off and Daisuke took the time to notice that Cody was wearing a yellow shirt under a jean jacket and black pants with brown shoes.

"Daisuke, do you think Ken will really want to be friends with us?" Cody asked as they were at the train station, looking for the plum haired boy.

"Well, he agreed to come with us tonight and he saved us from Thunderballmon, so I say that's a positive thing." Daisuke said.

Cody frowned, still not sure how he felt about trying to make peace with Ken, but Daisuke had given some pretty well thought out facts on how they should give him a chance and see if they could get him to join, after all, they were stronger together.

"There they are!" Chibimon said pointing a paw in a direction to the right and the humans turned to see Ken was walking their way dressed in jeans, black shoes, a purple shirt and a grey jacket with some sort of larva digimon in his arms.

"Hello." He said when he was standing in front of them.

"Hey, Ken, glad you could make it." Daisuke said with a smile, Chibimon looking at the In-Training digimon.

"Hey there, Minomon." She greeted.

"Glad you could make it." Upamon said.

"Thanks for inviting us. It sure was nice of you." Minomon said.

Daisuke checked her watch and saw that they had to get to the park soon or else they would miss out on getting any of the good seats.

"Come on, let's hurry! I want to get some seats so we can see the Warriors." Daisuke said taking both boys' hands, the plum haired boy lightly blushing at the contact and then she ran off with the two boys.

"Is she always like this?" Minomon asked Chibimon.

"Yep!" the female dragon chirped as they hung on to their partners as they ran off to the park.

A little while later, the trio finally made it and chose some seat that were close to the stage and just sat down, Daisuke trying to get a conversation started between them as the digimon played under their seats, giggling.

"So, what time did your parents want you home for?" Daisuke asked.

"Well, they said they want me to be home at 10:00 pm. My mom was just really excited when she heard that someone invited me out to have some fun tonight. I never really had any friends before." Ken said looking down bashfully.

"Neither did me." Daisuke said, shocking Cody and Ken.

"I mean, sure, I spent time with Tai and Kari plenty of times before, but I always felt like Kari just hung out with me because of Tai, so I never knew if she was really my friend or just hung out with me because I was Tai's little protégé." Daisuke said.

"But you knew Kari before we did." Cody said.

"Not really. I only ever met Kari a week after the whole Myotismon thing. I had just moved to Odaiba when these creepy ghost things barged into the apartment and dragged my parents, sister and I out. Then they brought us to the tower and Jun and me were moved over to this vampire dude and tis white cat, who I now know were Myotismon and Gatomon and he asked 'Is this the eighth child?' and Gotamon said no, so we were just pushed away. Jun and I sat in a corner until I heard someone say that the eighth child was found and then Myotismon grabbed Gatomon and flew off with all these creepy bats. My parents seemed to try and surpress the memory, but I still remembered it vividly. Like, seeing this creepy giant being held down by beams of light and getting destroyed by a metal dino and metal wolf." Daisuke said.

"Oh, yeah! At that time, my family and I were on an air plane and I saw this weird giant red bug that attacked our plane and then this giant bird helped land the plan and we were all in life boats as we watched the strange islands that were in the sky." Cody said.

"Really? I don't remember any of that happening. At the time, I was in the Digital World and met this guy named Ryo, who introduced me to Wormmon." Ken said.

"Wow, you were there at the time?" Daisuke asked.

"What ever happened to this Ryo person?" Cody asked.

"I wish I knew. One day, I was just dragged back to the real world and was in my brother's bed room, looking at the computer screen in awe and I never saw Ryo again." Ken said, then his eyes widened in shock at what he had said.

"Brother? You have a brother?" Cody asked.

Ken grew quiet and didn't say anything, so there was a tense silence.

Daisuke bit her lip.

"Hey, which band do you think will win?" Daisuke asked suddenly, changing the topic.

Ken looked at her surprised and she just gave him a smile.

"I don't know. I've never heard any of the bands perform before." He said.

"Me either. My sister is crazy about the Teenage Wolves though, because she has a crush on Matt." Daisuke said.

"Won't he not want me to be here?" Ken asked.

"I could care less. I want here and that's what matters." Daisuke said.

"She's right. Don't worry so much about it, Ken." Cody said with a smile.

Ken looked at them both and then smiled.

Pretty soon, the first band came out and it was the Teenage Wolves.

Matt walked up to the mike and looked over the crowd, seeing his brother and friends were all sitting together cheering for him and showing their support and what he saw next surprised him to no end.

Daisuke and Cody were there, too, only they had Ken with them!

He shrugged it off and decided to ask them about it later and just went ahead performed, opening with the favored 'I Turn Around'.

After about five songs later, Matt's band walked off the stage, done for the night and were wondering what the judges would say about their performance in the end.

He walked over to where his brother and the others were.

"Hey, great work. You guys sounded great." TK said with a smile.

"Hey, what's wrong, Matt?" Tai asked when he saw the look on his friend's face.

"Daisuke and Cody are here." Matt said.

"That's great! Where are they?" Kari asked hoping to find them and talk.

"They're with Ken." He said, shocking everyone.

"Ken? What are they doing with him?" Yolei asked squeezing Poromon in her hands.

"I'm not sure, but they looked like they were enjoying the concert." Matt said as he thought back to how Daisuke had been trying to get the boy to lighten up and have fun, getting him to laugh a few times.

"Do you think they're trying to make peace or something?" Tai asked.

"Why would they do something as stupid as that? Ken can't be trusted!" TK said holding Patamon close to him.

"Look, Daisuke wouldn't even be near him if he was bad, but maybe she knows something we don't." Tai said and then sent a glare to Yolei when she scoffed at that.

Kari and Gatomon looked at each other and nodded.

"Maybe we should give him the benefit of the doubt." Kari said.

Just then, the Warriors came out and Daisuke looked up to see Koji and a boy who looked exactly like him, except with shorter hair and bangs brushed to the side walked up to the center of the stage, both holding guitars.

Koji was dressed in a long sleeved white shirt and jeans with combat boots, the twin, who was Koichi if Daisuke remembered right, was dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt.

Then there was a boy with brown hair, coffee colored eyes that was holding a bass guitar and was dressed in combat boots, jeans and a long sleeved red shirt and had a pair of square goggles around his neck.

That must be Takuya.

At an electric keyboard was blonde haired girl with dark green eyes that was dressed in a pair of jean shorts with gold wedges on her feet and a lavender tank top.

That was Zoe, the only girl in their group.

There was a boy who was hiding behind the equipment to help set it all up and he had dark brown hair, dark green eyes, wore a yellow t-shirt, a huge orange hat on his head, jeans and white shoes.

He was Tommy.

And last was a boy with spikey red brown hair and dark eyes that had on a blue t-shirt and a pair of jean with combat boots to finish look who was sitting behind a drum set.

That was JP.

They were The Warriors and they blew everyone away when they started playing, each of them having awesome singing voices, especially Koichi who shared the spotlight with his twin.

After they were done, Daisuke dragged Cody and Ken with their digimon to the back of the stage to meet up with Koji, missing Kari and the others trying to get her attention.

"Hey, Koji!" Daisuke called when she and the boys walked around to the back.

The entire group of the Warriors looked over to see the three new comers and smiled at them, the blonde looking more excited than the others.

"Hey. How'd you like the concert?" Koji asked as he and the others walked over.

"It was awesome. I didn't know you guys were that good." Daisuke said.

"Glad you liked it. You must be Daisuke, I'm Takuya Kanbara." The brunette said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm JP Shibiyama." The red-brown haired boy said.

"I'm Tommy Himi, hi there." The boy with the large hat said.

"I'm Zoe Orimoto and it's so nice to finally have another girl in the group." The blonde said giving the burgundy haired girl a hug.

"Well, it was defiantly nice to meet all of you. My name is Cody Hida and this is Upamon." Cody said with a polite bow.

"Um, my name is Ken Ichijougi and this is Minomon." Ken said feeling a little nervous.

"It's great to meet you all. I'm Koichi Kimura and this must be the ring leader of your team." Koji's twin said walking forward and smiled at the girl when Zoe let go of her.

"Yeah, I'm Daisuke Motomiya and this is Chibimon." Daisuke said picking up her partner.

"So you're the leader of these guys, huh? That's impressive." Takuya said.

"Why? Is it so hard to believe that a girl can be a leader?" Zoe asked glaring at him.

"Say 'no' and then run for your life!" Daisuke whispered to him, JP and Tommy giggling at that.

"Ah, hey, come on! I never said that! I just meant that, well, it must be hard for her to look after these guys, that's all." Takuya said.

"Meaning what?" Daisuke asked starting to feel a little insulted as she glared at the male.

"Give up. You're obviously not gonna win this round, Taky." JP said.

Takuya sighed and let it go.

"So, you guys are all Digidestinds?" Ken asked them.

"Yep. We all went to the Digital World two years ago to save it." Tommy said.

"Dude, you seriously need to hear this story. It is awesome!" Daisuke said grabbing Ken's hands, her eyes sparkling in excitement as she remembered the stories of them turning into digimon and fighting Cherubimon, the Royal Knights and Lucemon.

Ken managed to smile at her enthusiasm, finding it hard not to.

"Well, come on, buddy, we'll tell you all about it as we wait for the results." Takuya said as he led the three new comers over to where their van was.

TBC


	5. Which Friends are true Friends?

"Which Friends Are True Friends?"

**OK, someone asked who Daisuke was going to be paired with, but I don't know who yet. I'll just figure it out later. Enjoy and thanks for those who reviewed!**

Daisuke was smiling, happy that she was with some great people.

Koji's friends were all awesome and Koichi had easily bonded with Ken over being taken over by evil and taking about the things he had done to help get through it.

The group were all walking out to the audience to wait and see who won the battle of the bands, Daisuke's arm looped with Ken's as she and the others walked off, but she soon yelped when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the group.

"Hey!" she yelped.

She turned to see that it was TK who had dragged her away and Yolei had done the same to Cody.

"What's the big idea?" the young boy asked as he pulled his arm away from the purple haired girl.

"Why are you hanging out with Ken?" TK asked Daisuke, his azure eyes looking fierce.

The girl glared at him as she pulled her arm away from him, not impressed by the way he was acting.

"What's it to ya, TS?" she snarled.

"It's TK and I want to know because you're basically hanging out with the enemy." The child of Hope said, making Ken frown and look away.

Daisuke saw thing and wasn't happy about it.

"He isn't the Emperor anymore! He's been trying to make amends for the things he's done. Why can't you just accept that? Too afraid that someone better looking than you will steal Kari away? Get over yourself." Daisuke said.

"Daisuke, he's probably just using you to get some more information on us. I can't believe that you can be this stupid to not see it. Actually, I can believe that." Yolei said.

A blonde and lavender blur then leapt at the girl and her head was snapped to the side, so fast that no one it until it was over.

"I can't believe you would actually say that! Daisuke's a way better person than you could ever think." Zoe said as she pulled her hand back, glaring harshly at the girl in front of her.

"You guys are just being nothing more than big bullies!" Tommy said.

"Ken's really a good person now and he doesn't deserve this. Daisuke is doing what's right by defending her friends and teammates." Takuya said.

"He isn't even on the team." TK said.

"And neither am I!" Daisuke said getting up in the young blonde male's face.

"Are you really going to defend Ken? You know everything he did to us all and yet you're trying to be friends with him? I can't believe this!" Yolei said holding her stinging red cheek.

"Shut up, Yolei!" Cody snapped at her.

"Don't talk to her that way!" TK said to the younger boy.

"Don't talk to _him_ that way!" Daisuke said to the boy in front of her.

"Just come back with us! That's where you belong!" TK said grabbing the child of Courage, Friendship and Miracles' arm.

Ken watched on helplessly, unsure of what to say or do.

TK gasped as he felt a dark force coming near him and was then pushed away from Daisuke as the girl was brought into the protective hold of Koichi, who was now glaring at the blonde, not happy that one of his new friends was being treated in such a way in front of him.

Daisuke looked up at him, a little shocked that he had stepped in like that.

She felt like she was being covered in darkness while she remained in his arms, but it wasn't scary or making her feel sick, it actually felt comforting and safe, so she leaned back into Koichi's chest.

"You really need to check your attitude, blondie." JP said with his arms crossed.

"Stay away from us, if you keep acting like this, then we're never rejoining the team." Cody said.

The child of Knowledge and Reliability then turned his back on them and walked over to stand beside Tommy when Matt, Tai, Kari, Sora and Izzy came over with the digimon and were not happy when they noticed the tense air.

Tai and Matt looked at Daisuke, seeing her practically clinging to one of the members of the Warriors, looking very upset and she was shaking a bit.

The navy haired boy was glaring at TK as his twin shielded Ken, who also looked very miserable as the last four members glared at Yolei and TK too, lightning shooting out of the blonde haired girl's green eyes and the child of Love and Sincerity's light brown eyes.

"What happened here?" Kari asked hugging Gatomon to her chest.

Everyone looked her way except for Daisuke, who just hid her face in the navy haired male's chest, making the child of Light worry even more.

"I thought I told you before to leave us alone! We don't want any part of your pathetic team." Koji said, glaring at them.

"Just take these two and go. We don't need to be a part of your team at all. We're just fine with the members we already have." Takuya said glaring at them, fire dancing in his eyes.

"Wait a minute! What happened here?" Tai asked.

Daisuke flinched and just moved closer to Koichi, which made Tai grow more concerned about what was happening.

"What happened is that you guys need to learn when to lay off. Stop hurting Daisuke. She doesn't deserve this. And I am getting just about annoyed with you jackasses!" Takuya said as flames started to flicker around him.

"Not only her, but Ken and Cody too. You guys aren't very good friends if you keep doing that. You're nothing more than a bunch of bullies!" Tommy said as the air around him grew frigid and the grass beneath him froze.

"Are you all right?" Koichi asked Daisuke as she gripped tightly onto his black shirt that he was sure she was going to rip it.

"No. I just want this to stop. Why are they all being so mean?" she asked quietly.

Ken over heard her and looked at her with an upset look, not feeling happy about hearing that the others were being mean to her constantly.

What had happened to them?

Matt looked over at Daisuke and really wondered what had been going on before he and the others came over.

"Leave now. We don't need any of you around to hurt our friends." Zoe said turning on her heal and walking over to the burgundy haired girl that was seeking comfort from the Warrior of Darkness.

"All right, folks! It's time to announce the winners of the battle of the bands!" the host said standing on the stage.

The man was in his forties and had black hair, with square glasses and looked Chinese and was dressed in a beige business suit.

The Warriors glared at the Digidestinds one last time before they all looked over to the stage.

"And the winners of the contest and who just won 10 tickets to California…THE WARRIORS!"

The crowd went wild with cheers as a spot light shone down on the group of six, along with their three companions.

Takuya and Koji walked up to the stage to accept the awards, smiling, but they were fake.

How could they be happy when someone they became close with so soon was hurting on the inside?

"Thanks for the support everyone. We're honored to have received this award. I hope you all had a great night." Takuya said getting more cheers from everyone except the Chosen Children.

This was not a good night for them at all.

TBC


	6. More Strain is Caused

"More strain is caused"

After the Warriors won, Takuya and Koji got off the stage as the audience began to leave for home, the two boys sending glares of hatred over to TK and Yolei, the two flinching at the power that was burning in them.

Takuya's eyes held flames in them while Koji's had swirls of light in them.

"Let's get out of here, guys." Takuya said.

The others nodded, Ken and Cody standing close to the Warriors as they hugged their digimon partners to them and Chibimon sat on Koichi's head, looking down at Daisuke, who was still clinging to him, not that the navy haired boy minded.

He was glad to be able to help offer some comfort to his friend.

"Hey, let's go get some ice cream to celebrate. JP's treat." Zoe said with a playful smile as she clasped her hands in front of her.

"What?! No way! I'm not paying for everyone! I did that last time." The spikey haired boy protested.

Daisuke felt a small smile come to her face at that since it was similar to how she reacted to their American friend Willis when he tried to get her to pay for the pizza he ordered in order to hitch a ride to his parents' summer house.

Kari watched them all go and felt her lungs constrict inside her and began walking up, ignoring TK and Yolei as they tried to stop her.

"Daisuke!" she called.

The burgundy haired girl stopped walking, in turn making Koichi stop since he was still holding on to her and he didn't want to fall on her and hurt her.

Daisuke looked over her shoulder to see Kari was standing a few feet away with a sad look in her cherry eyes.

"Please, we need to talk. I'm so sorry for those things that we said…that I said. But please come back to us. Our team is incomplete without you." Kari begged as she thought back to how things were so boring and didn't seem to have any meaning to it at all when they did their work to repair the Digital World.

There was no Daisuke to be there to liven things up and mange to put a smile on their faces, even if it was at her expanse.

People really never learned how to appreciate things until they were gone.

"We need a leader." Kari continued.

Daisuke's hand traveled into the pocket of her jacket and it gripped onto the object inside of it, biting her lower lip in thought.

Koichi gave her a curious look, wondering what she was going to do or say.

She looked back up at him and offered a small smile and he returned it before he removed is arms when he felt her tugging away.

Chibimon hopped off of the navy haired boy's head and sat on her partner's shoulder, ready to help her face whatever that was about to happen.

Kari felt a swell of hope and smiled as she saw Daisuke started to walk over to them, Ken, Cody and the new Digidestinds giving them shocked looks.

"You're right. You do need a leader." Daisuke said.

Tai, Matt, Sora and Izzy smiled too, feeling like there was some sort of breakthrough that was going to be made, but they were a little surprised when she walked right passed Kari and continued on to TK.

"And the leader of the Digidestinds wouldn't look right without a _cool_ pair of goggles. So, here, I want you to have _mine._"

Daisuke then pulled out the goggles that Tai had given her, quoting what the former leader had told her that day as she took TK's hand and placed the goggles, the things that used to be her most prized possession, in his hands.

"Let's see if you can do a better job than I ever could. Hell, they always listen to you more than me anyway." She said with a shrug, everyone finally seeing a side to her that she had gotten from Matt.

Her lone wolf side.

Daisuke then walked away and went right back over to the others, walking right up to where Takuya was standing, the brunette giving her an impressed look as Ken and Cody fell into step behind her.

Koichi looked back at the Digidestinds, watching their faces that were filled with sorrow, except for the purple haired girl and the younger blonde haired boy.

The child of Love and Sincerity was still frowning as she rubbed her cheek that had a vibrant red hand mark that seemed to glow in the dark and the child of Hope took off his white bucket hat to replace it with the goggles.

"Well, what do you think?" TK asked feeling a little awkward with them on.

Yolei looked at him and was about to open her mouth to answer, but was cut off by a dark voice that sent shivers down her spine and made the Chosen Children with celestial digimon freeze in fear.

"They make you look like a poser. It's pathetic, really." Koichi said letting the bad part of the darkness take over for a bit before he turned around and followed his friends off to where they were going to get ice cream.

As soon as they were out of sight, Tai and Matt stalked up to Yolei and TK, anger clear on their faces.

"What did you guys do?" Tai asked, or more like demanded.

"We just came to see why she was spending time with Ken." Yolei said.

"I thought we agreed to give him the benefit of the doubt." Kari said.

"He was the digimon Emperor. He could still be bad to the bone!" TK said.

"I can't believe that someone who represents hope has so little!" Kari yelled.

"Seriously. Who are you, because this isn't how my little brother would be acting." Matt stated with his best glare.

"That's enough!" Sora said wanting this to all stop before things became worse than they already seemed to be at the moment.

"It seems as though we're coming up with more problems each day. And not only that, but Daisuke is finding more Digidestinds too. I've spoken with Gennai and he doesn't even know where they come from. He's completely clueless about them!" Izzy said as she held his chin in thought.

Tai stared off to where Daisuke had walked off with the Warriors, wondering what was going to happen next.

TBC


	7. Plans are Made

"Plans are made"

Daisuke was sitting between Ken and Koichi at a large table in an ice cream parlor, sharing an ice cream sundae with Chibimon.

The pattern at the table was Cody, Ken, Daisuke and Koichi on the left side of the booth while it was Koji, Takuya, Zoe, JP and Tommy on the right side, each eating an ice cream cone or one from a cup.

"So, what are you guys planning to do with those tickets?" Ken asked, trying to strike up a conversation, making Daisuke smile, knowing that he was becoming more comfortable with them.

She was afraid that the confrontation with TK and Yolei would have made things worse and he wouldn't want to stick around after that.

"We're not sure yet. We joined the contest for the fun of it." Takuya said as e slurped at is chocolate cone.

"I say we should go. The tickets hear say that the plane leaves at the 9th of November. That's only a few days away." Zoe said as she looked over the tickets.

"It sounds like it would be a fun and interesting trip for all of you. But who else is going to go with you? After all, there are 10 tickets all together." Cody said as he shared some of his vanilla ice cream with Upamon.

"I thought it was obvious." JP said as he stopped eating his triple chocolate sundae.

The three rogue Digidestinds gave him a curious look as the Warriors all smiled at them.

"What do you mean?" Ken asked as he gave the rest of his coffee flavored ice cream to Minomon to eat.

"You guys are getting some tickets too." Koji said, smirking at the surprised looks on their faces.

"Are you serious?" they asked.

"We wouldn't joke around about something like this." Koichi said with a sweet smile.

"We'd love to have you guys with us." Zoe said.

"But who would the last ticket go to?" Daisuke asked trying to contain her excitement at the offer.

"My big brother Yutaka. He's 22 and would be perfect to look after us all." Tommy said.

"I'm not sure if my parents would want me to go all the way to California without them." Ken said making Daisuke's excitement drop as she looked at him.

"Well, that bites. Then I can't go." She said.

"Why not?" Ken asked her.

"I refuse to go off somewhere to have fun when I know one of my friends is gonna be lonely during the entire time." She stated, surprising him even further.

Takuya smiled at her, understanding now why she had gotten the digi egg of Friendship.

"Thanks, but I still don't think my parents would allow me to go unless there was an adult in charge and Yutaka would be viewed as more of a child to them. No offense, Tommy." Ken said with a small blush.

"None taken." Tommy said with a smile.

Daisuke then got to thinking and then pulled out her D-terminal, typing out an e-mail, making everyone look at her curiously.

"What are you doing, Dai?" Takuya asked.

"I'm e-mailing a friend of mine in Colorado." She said.

"Huh? Who do you know in Colorado?" JP asked.

"You mean Willis?" Cody asked, making Koji look at them in interest when he recognized that name.

He was supposed to be the child of Faith and he helped Daisuke take down a Cherubimon if he remembered correctly.

"Who's Willis?" Ken asked.

"Willis is a Digidestind. We met him shortly after Chimeramon's demise. But I didn't know you had his e-mail address, Daisuke." Cody said.

"Yeah, well, uh…" Daisuke said as a bright blush covered her cheeks, making Chibimon and Upamon giggle while the Warriors and Ken gave her curious looks.

"You remember when we all went back to New York with Willis so Mimi could help us get home?" Daisuke asked Cody and the boy nodded.

"And remember what happened when we all said goodbye and that he hoped we'd all meet again?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes. He kissed Kari and Yolei on the cheek and then he kissed you on the lips. TK had to retrain you from trying to kill him." Cody said.

The Warriors and Ken gave the female leader shocked looks as her face turned an even darker shade of red.

"Did that really happen?" Zoe asked.

"…Yes. But this doesn't leave this circle!" Daisuke said with a glare.

Everyone nodded at that, waiting for her to continue.

"Anyway, while he did that, he also snuck his e-mail address and phone number in my pocket so we could keep in touch." She said.

"Oh. So why are you e-mailing him?" Takuya asked.

"To see if his parents will take up the job of looking after us. Willis is supposed to be going to California too during that exact time." Daisuke said.

"Yay! I get to see Terriermon again!" Chibimon cheered happily.

"I guess my parents would be fine with that." Ken said as he thought it over, touched that the girl had been considerate enough to do this just so he could go with them.

"Looks like we have a plan, people." Takuya said.

"Hold on, we still don't know if this Willis guy's parents will agree to do it." Koji said.

Daisuke's D-terminal beeped and she checked her message box and frowned when she saw that she had three new messages.

One from Kari, Tai and Willis.

She ignored the first two and opened up the American's message and smiled soon after.

"He said its fine. He also can't wait to meet everyone." Daisuke said.

"Awesome!" Takuya said.

"That's great." Koichi said.

Ken smiled and checked the time on a clock nearby and stood up.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go or else I'll miss the last train to Tamachi." He said.

"Hey, hold on. I have a better idea so you can get there faster." Daisuke said with a gleam of mischief in her golden brown eyes.

"And what's that?" Ken asked as he picked up Minomon.

They all walked outside and went behind a building where it was dark and Chibimon digivolved to V-Mon as Daisuke pulled out her blue and white D-3.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" she yelled.

"V-Mon armour digivolve too…Lightdramon: the Thunder of Friendship!"

Daisuke mounted her dragon/wolf hybrid, then lowered her and down to help Ken and Cody up to give them both rides home.

"Is this safe?" Ken asked as he clung to the lightning shaped spikes on the armour digimon's back.

"Of course it is. Just hang on. We'll see you guys later!" Daisuke said waving to the Warriors.

The Warriors all waved back as Lightdramon took off, Ken clinging tightly to one of the spikes and also to the girl in front of him as Cody sat in front of Daisuke, since he was the smallest and was much safer there.

"That looks more fun than it is." Tommy said as he watched the digimon running fast, kicking up at dust storm and then jumped up high to jump over the roof tops.

"No kidding." Takuya said.

"I bet they'll get home pretty soon." Zoe said.

"You think they'll be able to come with us?" JP asked.

"Hell yeah. It looks like Cody and Ken would follow Daisuke anywhere. She's an awesome leader and friend." Takuya said.

"I think Ken might have a small crush on her." Zoe giggled as they all began to walk off, except for the Warrior of Light and Darkness.

Koichi and Koji were still watching the Digidestinds ride off and then looked to eac other.

"What do you think will happen with Daisuke and the other Digidestinds?" Koichi asked.

"I don't care about them. I get that it's mostly that blonde twit and the stupid chick with the glasses that cause the most trouble, but I just don't want Daisuke to be around them if they cause her any pain. You should have been there that day when she overheard them. She looked like she was in physical pain. I had to hold myself back from storming into that room and taking care of them all myself!" Koji snarled as he remembered her eyes that were filled with so much fire, innocence and life get all of that sucked out of her when she heard her friends say all of those things.

Koichi frowned as he thought back to events earlier that night, at how he was leaking a bit of darkness from himself, but it didn't scare the girl off as he held her, she just clung closer, seeking the comfort he was offering her.

"I wonder how that guy will handle the new role as leader." Koichi thought out loud.

He'll crash and burn. I just wish I could be there to see it when it happens." Koji said.

The twins then walked off to go home.

TBC


	8. California Calling

"California Calling"

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review!**

Daisuke was standing in the airport with Cody, Ken and the Warriors as they waited for Willis and his parents to come pick them up.

Ken's parents took a little while to comply with allowing him to go on the trip, but they decided to let him go when they heard and saw how much happier he was after only one night with his new friends.

Tommy's older brother Yutaka had also come with them and made Daisuke stare in wonder at how much he reminded her of her two predecessors.

He looked a bit like Tai and sounded a bit like him too, but his personality was all Matt, even how he looked out for his younger brother.

Speaking of the children of Courage and Friendship, they and Kari had been constantly messaging and calling her, but she never answered back.

Jun had freaked out when she answered the phone and heard Matt's voice on the other end, but Daisuke asked her sister to tell him she wasn't there, who made the magenta haired girl break out of her fan girl behaviour and told Matt that Daisuke was over at Ken's house in Tamachi.

Jun then asked why the girl was avoiding her old friends and Daisuke told her about the event in the computer room, which really pissed the magenta haired girl off.

So whenever one of the Digidestinds called the house and Jun had gotten to the phone first, she'd give that current Chosen Child of tongue lashing, no matter who it was…even Matt.

But, eventually, Tai managed to catch his protégé and have a talk with her.

**(Flash Back)**

_Daisuke was in the Digital World and was waiting for Cody, Ken, Aradillomon and Wormmon to go into the portal first to go home._

_They had just finished cleaning up a lake where some Betamon lived that day and Ken had been smiling the entire time, glad to be able to help out._

"_All right, V-Mon, let's move it. We still need to pack." Daisuke said._

"_Going on a trip?" a familiar voice asked._

_The girl and her dragon spun around to see Tai and Agumon where behind them and they just came out of a hiding tree that Tentomon Wormmon once told them about._

_V-Mon glared at them and stood in front of her partner, just in case._

"_What are ya doing here, Tai?' Daisuke asked._

"_We need to talk about what happened between you and the others. You can't keep ignoring us forever." Tai said as he and Agumon walked closer to them._

"_I know, but…I just don't know what to do. I was…I thought I was ready to talk with you guys and forgive you, well, the younger generation, for what they said, but then the way how TK and Yolei acted when they saw me with Ken changed that. Maybe I can forgive Kari. I'm not mad at her anymore." Daisuke said making Tai and Agumon smile._

"_But that doesn't mean that we're coming back!" V-Mon said, surprising the males._

"_Why not? TK isn't doing too well as leader. He isn't ready for it yet." Agumon said._

"_Well, that sucks, but unless they accept Ken, I refuse to go back. Ken is one of us and I won't stand for him being shunned. He's doing so much to make up for all of the things he's done. He's too scared to even talk with them because of what he did. Now, he's just mad at TK and Yolei for what they said." Daisuke said._

_Tai's hazel eyes narrowed as he looked down at Agumon, thinking over what they said._

"_Besides, TI can't really be doing that badly, right? When I was leader, everyone always chose his ideas over mine anyway." Daisuke said._

"_Yeah. Like when he wanted to run away, the others ran with him, but when Daisuke wanted to keep fighting, no one listened." V-Mon said crossing her arms._

"_OK, I get it. But still, I appointed you as the leader for a reason." Tai said._

"_Yeah, because I was the only one who had a digimon that could digivolve at the moment." Daisuke said._

"_That's not true!" Agumon said._

_Tai walked up to Daisuke and placed a hand on top of her head and smiled sadly down at her, envisioning the little girl that used to look up to him and follow him around, saying how she wished she had a brother like him._

"_I made you leader because I knew you were ready for it. Sure, you made some mistakes, but you never gave up. You kept trying until you got it right. I mean, you may have tried to force V-Mon into digivolving, but so did I. And you managed to come out with a lot better results than I did. V-Mon became Lady XV-Mon, while Agumon became SkullGreymon and I was too afraid to ever make him digivolve again." Tai said and Daisuke looked up at him as he told her this story, noting how similar it sounded to when Takuya became BurningGreymon and lost control, hurting his friends and was too scared to take that form again._

"_The point is; I believe in you. I always have. So, whenever you, Cody and Ken are ready, come on back and take up your position as the leader." Tai said._

_Daisuke thought about it before she pulled away and turned to the portal, V-Mon at her side._

"_Tell Izzy to look up the 10 Legendary Warriors. The new Digidestinds are connected to them." She said._

_Tai nodded at the information and watched as she and the dragon went through the portal._

**(Flash Back Over)**

"Daisuke!" someone called out.

The burgundy haired girl turned around and was then pulled into a hug by a blonde and maroon blur.

"Whoa, easy there, blondie!" she yelped as the child of Faith laughed at her.

The Warriors and rogue Digidestinds watched on as the blonde haired male pulled back, his bright blue eyes filled with the same mischief, innocence and joy that they normally saw in Daisuke's golden brown eyes.

He was dressed in a maroon t-shirt, jean shorts and white sneakers.

And sitting on his shoulders was his digimon partner, Terriermon, who was smiling at Chibimon, the small dragon waving happily at him from her place on Daisuke's head.

"It's great to see you again, Daisuke. So where are the others?" Willis asked.

"Right there!" Daisuke said pointing over at her friends with a smile.

"Willis, you know Cody and Upamon, but these guys here Takuya, JP, Tommy, Koichi, Koji, Ken, Minomon, Yutaka and the girl-who is _off limits-_is Zoe." Daisuke said as she introduced the Warriors and Ken to them **(they're all in their regular outfits from the show, Dai wearing the same thing in the movie).**

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Willis and this is Terriermon." The blonde said.

Just then, his shirt moved and a creature that was brown colored and had three horns on its head poked out of his shirt, looking at everyone shyly.

"Who's that little guy?" Zoe asked.

"That's a Chocomon." Minomon said from his place in Ken's arms.

Cody, Upamon, Chibimon and Daisuke gasped when they heard the name, an image of the large, evil Wendigomon, Antylamon and Cherubimon coming to their minds.

"That's Chocomon?" Cody asked.

"Yeah. You were right, Daisuke. Digimon really don't die." Willis said smiling softly.

"We found his digi egg a few days after you guys left for Japan. It was just floating along a river bank." Terriermon explained.

"Aw! He looks so cute now that he isn't evil and trying to kill us." Daisuke said leaning down to get a closer look at the In-Training digimon, who had a small blush on his face.

"Um, hello there. And thank you again for saving me. It feels a lot better to longer be controlled by the virus." Chocomon said.

"It was our pleasure. We are friends, after all!" Chibimon said.

"Come on, everyone. We should get going now." Yutaka said as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

Everyone nodded and let Willis lead them to where the van was waiting for them and they all put their stuff in.

The Chosen Children all then got in the van, saying hello to a pretty blonde aired woman with brown eyes that was dressed in a blue sun dress that was Willis' mother and then proceeded to talk about how the child of Faith met the Digidestinds as they drove off to the Palm Woods hotel.

TBC


	9. The Beach, Baby!

"The Beach, Baby"

As soon as everyone unpacked their stuff in their rooms, the Chosen Children all went down to the beach.

Takuya and Daisuke were interested in surfing against each other, but the male was doing pretty badly since water wasn't really his element.

He had some pretty bad wipe outs and Daisuke laughed at him so hard that she whipped out herself, causing Takuya to laugh at her.

The others just watched from the place they set up a beach blanket and some chairs to sit and tan.

Daisuke and Takuya grabbed Koji and Ken and dragged the two boys into the water with them, but the two Warriors soon got into a fight, while the child of Kindness complied with his leader as she convinced him to enjoy the water.

Soon enough, everyone got into a game of volley ball with Upamon as the ball, the other digimon splashing around in the water near them, Chibimon making it her duty to watch over Chocomon since he was the smallest.

The teams were Takuya, Koji, Tommy, JP and Willis and Daisuke, Ken, Koichi, Zoe and Cody.

Yutaka was sitting back at their spot keeping watch over their stuff as they played.

There were also a group of boys and girls that would stop what they were doing and just stare at the group of attractive kids playing around in the water, the two girls giggling and shrieking as they hit the ball/digimon, their orange and lavender swimsuits fitting them perfectly and showed off their curves and the boys all had nice chests and abs (except for Cody, who was the youngest, but still looked adorable).

Yutaka heard a loud beeping noise and looked down at the orange bag that had some blue stars on it and quickly concluded it as Daisuke's.

He got out of his chair and lifted his sunglasses up to rest on his head as he picked up the bag and searched through it for the source of the beeping.

He pulled out her D-terminal and saw that there was a message on it.

He frowned, but then walked over to the sore where the kids were playing.

"Hey, Daisuke!" he called.

The burgundy haired girl, who had just vollied Upamon to Koichi so he could spike it, spun around to see Yutaka was holding her D-terminal.

She grew curious about it, so she picked up Chibimon and Chocomon and walked over to the brown haired male.

"What's up, Taka?" she asked him.

"You got a new message." He said handing it to her.

The two In-Trainings she was holding jumped up onto her head as she checked her message box and saw that she had gotten a message from Kari.

"_We need help! There's a big digimon attacking us and we can't take it down! It doesn't have a dark ring on it either. Please come help us!-Kari"_

Daisuke's eyes widened as she read it.

"Ken! Get over here!" she yelled.

The plum haired boy looked at her and narrowly avoided getting hit by Upamon when he was hit over to him.

The boy ran over to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Kari and the others need my help. I need to go. Can you open up a portal?" she asked.

"Of course, but don't you think Cody and I should come to help?" Ken asked not wanting her to go alone.

"I'll go with her." Koichi said coming up behind them.

He saw the way they were acting and grew worried so he walked over, leaving Zoe and Cody to fend for themselves, which Takuya's team took full advantage of.

Daisuke looked at him and saw how serious he was about it, so she nodded.

"Go help out the others. Don't tell them what we're doing until Ken comes back, OK?" Daisuke said to Yutaka.

"Got it. Be careful." He said before he ran off to help Zoe and Cody.

"Did anyone bring a laptop?" Daisuke asked hopefully.

"No, but there is a restaurant over there that has a computer." Koichi said pointing to a small white, square shaped shack.

The three then ran over and found it empty, so Ken quickly got to work in opening up a portal to use.

"All right, it's up." Ken said as the portal came up on the screen with a beep.

"Great." Daisuke said.

"Digi port open!" she yelled as Koichi held onto her as the portal sucked them in with a flash of light, Daisuke's clothes changing to her normal Digital World clothes and Koichi's turning back to the ones he usually wear.

They landed in a forest, V-Mon standing at their feet while something heavy sat on Daisuke's head.

"Wow, it sure had changed." Koichi said looking around.

"What the hell is on my head?" daisuke asked as she reached up and pulled off the creature and saw that it was a digimon that looked like a brown and pink version of Terriermon.

"It's a Lopmon. But where did he come from?" Koichi asked when he saw the creature.

"Don't you remember? I used to be Chocomon." The digimon said as the girl hugged him to her.

"What?" they asked.

"You must have forgotten that he was with you when we went through the portal." Koichi said.

"And the portal must have made him digivolve to his Rookie form like it does with me, Wormmon and Armadillomon." V-Mon said.

"Oh, Willis is gonna kill me!" Daisuke groaned.

She then pulled out her D-3 and saw a pink, green and red dots flashing and knew that it meant the others were close to them.

"We need to get there and fast." Daisuke said.

"Let me take care of it." Koichi said with a smile as he pulled out a black and gray device that looked a lot like Ken's D-3, only it was longer and had to antenna.

Daisuke, V-Mon and Lopmon all stared in awe as he was covered in data and then did some weird hand movements as a black and purple light lit up behind him.

"EXECUTE: BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" e yelled.

He then screamed out in pain and after a few minutes, the lights and data disappeared to sow a large back lion with gold markings and red eyes was standing before them.

"KaiserLeomon!" he roared.

"Oh my, dear sweet God! That was awesome!" Daisuke said as she practically skipped over to the metal lion and looked at him in awe.

"Wow! SO this is the Legendary Warrior of Darkness. How cool!" V-Mon said.

"I must admit, it was amazing." Lopmon said from his place on the girl's shoulder, where he moved to.

"Thanks, but we should really get going now." KaiserLeomon said in a voice that was deeper than Koichi's.

"Right. V-Mon!" Daisuke said smiling to her partner as she held her D-3.

"Right!" the dragon nodded her head.

"V-Mon digivolve too…Lady XV-Mon!"

Lady XV-Mon looked like Angewomon, only her outfit was a light blue color, she had a silver helmet that had a yellow V on it, two large dragon wings, a yellow sash, two dragon ears on her helmet and long mahogany hair.

"let's go!" Lady XV-Mon said takingto the skies.

Daisuke swung herself up to the Beast of Drakness' back and then told him the directions to go in and he ran off at an amazing pace, Lady XV-Mon following from the skies.

They eventually made it to an opening in the forest and saw that a Minotarurumon was trying to destroy a bridge that would flood into a small village and kill everyone there.

On the other side was Yolei, Kari, TK, Mimi, Palmon and a group of YukimiBatomon, while Pegasusmon, Surimon and Nefertimon tried to get Minatarumon down.

"V Laser!" Lady XV-Mon yelled as she sent a blast of her attack at the digimon, revealing the control spire under is skin.

"Hey, it's Lady XV-Mon!" Kari pointed out.

"Hey, there's Daisuke!" Yolei said.

"Hey guys! I heard you needed a hand!" Daisuke said to them.

"You made it right on time!" Mimi said.

KaiserLeomon jumped over to the other side of the cavern and let Daisuke and Lopmon down and then he went off to help Lady XV-Mon fight.

"You actually came to helo us?" Yolei asked.

"Yeah. Even though you guys said all that stuff and ruined my vacation, I still came. I wouldn't let you guys get hurt." Daisuke said.

"That's great to hear, Daisuke." Mimi said with a smile as she held Palmon.

"What do we do about Minotarumon?" TK asked.

"Simple. Destroy him." Daisuke said.

"What?!" they all yelled.

"Look, someone named Arukenimon has been creating fake digimon out of control spires. Cody, Ken and I have faced these guys before and we concluded that we have to dstroy them or else we'll never get them to stop. Just let Lady XV-Mon and KaiserLeomon do their thing." Daisuke explained as she watched her digimon flip the control spire digimon over herself and he landed about ten feet away from the dam.

"Plug up that hole and let us handle him!" Lady XV-Mon said to her former teammates.

"Right!" Nefertimon said using her Rosetta Stones to seal it up.

"It's nice to have you back." Surimon said.

KaiserLeomon then was covered in data and began to change forms.

"Slide evolution: Lowemon!" the new humanoid digimon said.

Everyone stared at him in wonder.

"Wow. That is one hot mon." Daisuke said.

"You said it." Lady XV-Mon and Nefertimon said.

"Time for this to end. Shadow Meteor!" Lowemon said as the lionhead on his chest opened up its mouth and a blast of black and purple shot out at Minotarumon, destroying him.

"He did it!" Lopmon cheered, his ears rising and Daisuke began to wobble as her balance was thrown off.

The digimon all came back to their partners and turned back to their Rookie forms, Lowemon landing beside the child of Miracles, the children of Light and hope shivering as they felt the power coming from him.

"Daisuke, thank you for coming to help us out. We really needed it." Mimi said smiling at the girl.

"It's no problem." She said with a shrug.

"We should really get back. We were on vacation." V-Mon said.

"Yes and I think my brother will be really worried if he finds me missing." Lopmon said.

"Right." Daisuke said turning to Lowemon as he offered her a hand to help her up.

"Wait! Are you really just going to leave?" Kari asked with a sad look.

Daisuke sighed and turned back to the pink clad girl.

"Kari, I told Tai already that I wasn't mad at you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to be coming back so soon. Besides, I didn't tell the others where I was going, I just told Ken to tell them after I left, so I have to go or else they'll start freaking out." Daisuke said.

Kari nodded and let her go.

Lowemon picked the child of Miracles and V-Mon up, putting them on his shoulders, Lopmon still sitting on her head.

Lowemon smiled under is armour at Daisuke and she smiled back at him, seeing Koichi's reflection in his crimson eyes.

"See ya around." Daisuke and V-Mon said waving to Kari, Mimi, Gatomon and Palmon.

The children of Light and Sincerity waved back to them and then Lowemon took off, bringing them back to the portal, where they knew the others ad forced Ken to bring them to the shack where the computer that had the portal open was.

TBC


	10. Big Brothers

"Big Brothers"

**Thanks for still hanging around and please review!**

Kari had gone home and told Tai what had happened in the Digital World and how TK had failed at trying to get them to safety and stop Minotarumon.

Tai sat and listened to how she had called Daisuke and, despite the bad blood between them; the child of Miracles had come to help them, even when she was on the other side of the world.

The child of Courage smiled at that and also became interested when he was told about Daisuke riding on the back of a large lion digimon named KaiserLeomon and had another digimon on her head and the lion helped Lady XV-Mon take out Minotarumon.

He was really wondering what that girl was up to.

"Maybe I should join Daisuke's new team." Kari said.

"Huh? What do you mean, Kari?" Tai asked a little surprised at that.

The child of Light had a sad look on her face as she looked up at her brother.

"She's not going to come back unless TK and Yolei accept Ken into the team. Daisuke knows all the terrible things that are happening, like the control spire digimon and this Arukenimon. Palmon said she saw the woman, so what Daisuke was saying was true. I'm just so afraid about what'll happen with us all divided like this. I want Daisuke back where she belongs!" Kari said and a tear fell from her eye.

Tai sighed, feeling terrible for his sister, but it wasn't really up to Kari whether Daisuke came back or not.

He walked over to the desk where she sat and placed a hand on her shoulder, making her look up at him.

He smiled sadly at her.

"Daisuke will come back. Just let her decide when she's ready. She'll come around soon." Tai said.

"But…what about Cody? Will he come back too? He wasn't as happy about all the things that were said. And who knows what Ken thinks of us at the moment. And then there's that new group of Digidestinds. They were furious! Daisuke was trying to hide herself in that guy's chest, as if she was trying to block us all out!" Kari said.

She kept seeing that image in her head.

When she talked and everyone looked over at her except for Daisuke, who turned her head away and hid her face in the mysterious boy's chest, one of her hands gripping the black material of his shirt so tightly she was sure that it would rip.

And the glare the mystery boy had sent them?

It was cold and dark, not something you could easily forget.

She wondered why they had taken to Daisuke so easily when they had only just met her and yet they were protecting her like she was one of them; Ken and Cody were protected too.

"Daisuke told me to give Izzy some information that could help us finds out more on those new Digidestinds." Tai said making Kari look up at him with surprised and hope filled eyes.

"I gave the message to Izzy and he's been typing away like crazy trying to figure it all out." The brunette continued.

"So, that means Daisuke still wants to be with us, right? She did give us some information on these new guys." Kari said.

"We'll have to wait and see. Let her come to us." Tai advised.

Kari nodded, although she wasn't sure if she really liked the idea.

In the Ishida house hold, TK had been invited over for dinner, but their father was late, so at the moment it was just him and Matt.

TK had told his brother what had happened with the dam, Minotarumon and Daisuke coming to their rescue.

"I never really thought she'd come for us after what we said." The child of Hope said looking down at the goggles she had given to him.

Matt listened to him talk as he calmly ate his meal, which consisted of ramen noodles with beef and vegetables.

"I mean, I never knew that it would be so hard to come up with plans and follow them through. I always thought I knew how to lead others and that I was brave enough to do it, but maybe I was wrong the entire time. She was the one always charging off into a fight, no matter what the battle was like; she kept her hope strong and just went for it and inspired others to keep fighting. I can't believe that it only took me until now to figure it all out." TK said with guilt filled eyes as he thought back on how he acted and felt ashamed.

He had been so mean to Daisuke and the way he talked to Cody wasn't very nice either.

He just wished he knew why he had acted that way in the first place.

"I was ready to go with Kari and Yolei to apologize, but then I heard you say that she was with Ken and something weird came over me, like I was…jealous or something. Then when that Warriors band was finished playing and we all went to try and talk to Daisuke, but she was pulling Cody and Ken to the back of the stage, not even paying us a single glance. It was like we didn't even exist or matter anymore and it hurt." TK continued on, wondering why his brother hadn't said anything yet.

"Then after I saw her walking out from behind the stage, arms linked with Ken, both of them smiling like they had been friends for years, something snapped and my body moved before I could even stop it. I just grabbed her and pulled her away from him and Yolei did the same to Cody. Then the argument started and I was pretty sure Daisuke was going to punch me in the face soon. She kept glancing back at Ken when Yolei and I said those bad things about him and she got even angrier. I just don't know what to do. I was pretty sure something worse would have happened if that guy hadn't pushed me away from her. And she just clung to him, like he was her lifeline or something. Then, she just gives me her goggles and says I'm the new leader. I couldn't even believe that she would give these to me. Everything is just so fucking messed up!"

Matt stopped eating and looked a bit surprised at the word that came out of his brother's mouth.

He hardly ever swore, so when he did, you had to know that he wasn't feeling too good.

TK had is head buried in is hands at the moment, the goggles sitting at his plate and his body shook with unshed tears.

Matt decided to take pity on is brother after the cold should he had been getting for the past few days and set his chop sticks down and folded his hands in front of himself, leaning on the table and cleared his throat.

"TK." He said.

The young blonde looked up at his brother, his azure eyes glossy with the unshed tears.

"Do you think you got so jealous and mad because…you might have a crush on Daisuke?" Matt asked carefully, watching his brother's reactions.

The child of Hope was quiet for a bit as he fully took in the words and thought them over, thinking hard over it.

"…How do you know if you have a crush on someone?" he asked.

"Well, think back to the day you first met her. What did you think of her then?" Matt asked.

"I was wondering why a girl was dressing as a guy." TK said, making the child of Friendship groan and face palm in annoyance.

"Anything else?" the older male asked.

"She looked a bit like Kari, only with different hair, eyes and clothes. She was sort of like a female Tai." TK said when he remembered seeing her for the first time playing soccer on the field with all the guys on the team.

"Did you think she was cute or she had a great personality or anything at all that could make her seem attractive?" Matt asked.

TK thought hard over it and he realized that he never really paid much attention to Daisuke's appearance, except for the night of the battle of the bands when she actually had her hair and make-up done and looked like a really cute girl.

But then there was that time at the big soccer game when she and Ken first talked and he didn't really like how easily they got along and was relieved when he was found out to be the Emperor and Daisuke then looked hurt and mad at the betrayal.

And then there was the time Willis had seemed to always cling to her during the battle with Cherubimon, how he cried on her shoulder and constantly held her hands as they watched their digimon battle and that they both ad golden digi eggs, creating some sort of bond between them like the one that TK himself had with Kari.

Then Willis had actually had the nerve to kiss both Yolei and Kari on the cheeks, making Daisuke fume and was about to tell him off when he gently cupped her chin and pulled her to him, planting a kiss on her lips, shocking her.

He pulled back and sent her a charming look before he then ran off and Daisuke snapped out of her daze and tried to chase after him to kill him, but TK acted quick by wrapping his arms around her waist, holding the child of Miracles back from murdering the child of Faith.

I guess…I do kind of…like her." TK relented.

Matt sighed and sat back in his seat, crossing his arms over is chest.

"Bro, you have a lot to learn about girls." He said.

TBC


	11. Home

"Home"

Daisuke was packing up her bags from her hotel room, Chibimon resting on the bed as she did so.

It's been a week now and it was time to return home and get back to work with the Digital World and training the digimon so they could reach their Ultimate forms, because they knew that Arukenimon wouldn't give up creating control spire digimon for too soon and will be close to making Ultimate level digimon, so they had to be ready.

"Hey, are you ready yet?" Zoe asked knocking on the door.

Daisuke turned to the blonde with a smile.

"Almost. Go on down and wait with the guys." Daisuke said.

"All right then, but hurry up. The plane leaves soon." The Warrior of Wind said with a wink and then left.

The child of Miracles shook her head and then placed her pass port and wallet in the new bag that was black and could fit all her stuff in, while be stylish at the same time.

It had been such a great time going down to Venice beach, spending time with all the other teenagers and just plain well having fun.

Plus the shopping spree at the malls, going to the cinema to watch 'The Hunger Games' **(I haven't seen it yet or read it)** and the Warriors even played at a pool party at the hotel.

"All right, Chibimon, let's get going." Daisuke said scooping the sleeping dragon up in her arms.

"OK." The dragon said sleepily.

Daisuke laughed and ten walked out of the room and ran down to the lobby where the others were waiting on her.

"So, I guess this is it." Daisuke said when they were at the airport.

"Yea, I guess it is." Willis said as he looked at the girl.

"Hey, like I said before, we'll see each other again." The child of Miracles said.

"Yeah, I know. It's been real fun spending all this time with you guys." The child of Faith said walking closer to the group.

"Yeah, it was." Takuya said.

"It was nice to meet you." Ken said with a sweet smile that seemed to be permanent on his face and that was just fine with Daisuke.

"Well, see you guys." Willis said stopping near Zoe and quickly placed a kiss on her cheek, making Takuya and JP fume at it.

"Hey! When I say a girl is off-!" Daisuke was cut off when Willis just grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him, placing a kiss on her lips, for the second time they had known each other.

Koichi saw this and glared a bit at the blonde haired boy.

"Bye guys!" Willis said running off to where his parents were waiting on him, Terriermon and Lopmon waving to Chibimon, Minomon and Upamon.

"Why, you little punk!" Takuya yelled after him.

"You're lucky this is a public place!" JP yelled.

Daisuke just hung her head.

"I give up. That guy just can't learn." She groaned as Ken and Cody laughed at her.

"I think he likes you!" Zoe teased with a giggle as she threw an arm around the hunched over girl.

"No, he just likes to annoy me." Daisuke said making everyone laugh.

"Let's just get going. We don't want to miss our flight." Koichi said.

The others all nodded and picked up their stuff, ready to go.

"Do you really mind when he does that?" Ken asked his leader.

"He'll never change. I can either try and kill him to get him out of that stupid play boy attitude of his, or I can just accept it. I honestly feel bad for the girl who becomes is girlfriend." Daisuke said.

Ken chuckled at that.

Meanwhile, back in Odaiba, Tai and Matt were having a meeting at the high school.

"So TK has a crush on Daisuke?!" Tai asked surprised.

"Well, that's what he thinks at least." Matt said.

"Man, I never would've expected that. I mean, I always thought that Kari and TK would be the ones to get together one day, I never even thought that TK would have a thing for Daisuke." Tai said feeling a little weird about it.

Truthfully, Matt was feeling a little weird about it too.

Daisuke was like a little sister to them and the fact that TK wanted to date her, maybe, was a little weird.

It would be like Tai and Matt dating.

"Should we encourage this? I mean, should we help TK try to, like…I don't know…woo her or something?" Tai asked.

"I don't know. A part of me wants TK to try and get her since he's my brother and all, but there's also a part of me that doesn't think they belong together." Matt said.

Tai groaned and leaned back on the bench they were sitting on that was in front of the soccer field.

"Maybe we should ask Sora or Mimi for some help here." The child of Courage suggested.

"Or we could just leave it alone." Matt said standing up.

"Huh?" Tai asked as he watched the child of Friendship start to walk off.

"What do you mean by that?" Tai asked standing up and running after his friend.

"I think Daisuke might have a thing for someone else." Matt said as he continued on, Tai falling into step beside him.

"Really? Who?" Tai asked feeling a little protective.

Hey, this was his little protégé they were talking about, practically his sister; he had a right to be protective in case some jerk took advantage of her and hurt her feelings or something else.

Matt smiled at his friend.

"I don't think you have to worry about Daisuke. She knows how to take care of herself. Plus, if I'm right, then this guy she likes is someone who cares for her too. You just have to wait and see. Besides, we have no right to mess with her love life." Matt said.

"Are you insane?!" Tai yelled appalled.

"She's our successor! Our kohai! Our almost baby sister! We have a right and duty to make her love life our business!" Tai said.

"Look, let's just drop this. Daisuke, Cody and Ken will be home soon with the Warriors and we'll see what happens next after that." Matt said.

Tai pouted and folded his arms, not too happy about being told to let it go.

He'd be damned if he did just that.

TBC


	12. The Children of Friendship

"The Children of Friendship"

**Again, thank you all for still reading. Please review and enjoy!**

Matt was walking in the park that afternoon on his way to band practise, his guitar slung over his back as he just walked on.

He was dressed in a black jacket, black pants and brown shoes because of the chilly weather that was accompanied with the November month.

It was a nice day, but for some reason not many people were outside to enjoy it.

He was able to see one person was sitting down on a park bench, hunched over a book, reading eagerly.

The blonde stopped in his place when he took the time to see what the girl truly looked like.

She had burgundy hair that was curled, golden brown eyes and was dressed in a dark blue jacket, a gray scarf, black pants and brown boots.

He was curious because he had never thought that she was the type to read anything other than a comic book or a magazine, so he was pretty interested in what had her so absorbed, her entire focus on the pages that she was taking her time to devour.

He walked over to her leaned over her shoulder to see what she was reading, the girl not even noticing him there as he read the words.

"I didn't know you liked 'The Tiger's Curse'." Matt said.

The girl yelped and jumped up, turning around to see the blonde behind her.

"Matt! Are you tryin' to give me heart attack?" she asked as she marked her place in the book and closed it, giving her predecessor a glare that was just as cold as his were.

He was kind of impressed by the look; he didn't think the girl had it in her to make a face like that.

"So when did you become a fan of the book series, Daisuke?" he asked with a small smile as he sat down on the bench.

Daisuke gave him a curious look, wondering why he was being so nice to her.

Where was the guy who scolded her for not being too happy about her saying things about her own sister being annoying?

The guy who had the cold blue eyes and was always annoyed at her no matter what?

"Uh, pretty recent. Koichi recommended the book to me and said it was pretty good, so I took his word for it." She said.

Matt smirked a bit at that.

"You and Koichi really seem to be getting along." Matt said.

Daisuke gave him a curious look, unsure of what to say about the look he was giving her and the way he was acting.

"Hey, guys!" someone called.

The two children of Friendship looked over to see Tai was running over dressed in a blue jacket with yellow stripes, blue pants, white shoes and a blue head band.

"Hey, Tai." Matt greeted.

"So, what's going on here?" the child of Courage asked.

"Matt's been abducted by aliens." His kohai said hugging a blue book with a white tiger on it close to her chest.

The wild haired brunette snorted at that in amusement as the blonde sent her a look.

"And why would you say that?" the azure eyed male asked crossing his arms.

"Oh, I don't know. It could be the fact that you're making time to talk to me, asking me about the things I've taken a sudden interest in or the fact that the only time you were ever seemingly nice to me was when you gave me a noogie when I gained the digi egg of Friendship and helped you save Agumon. You pick." She said.

The two older Digidestinds shared a look at that, both of them noticing a great change in her speech and personality.

"Well, I was making up for that." Matt said.

Tai threw an arm around Daisuke's shoulders.

"Come on, why don't the three of us go over to my place to hang out? I'll even order a pizza." He said with a wink and thumbs up.

"No can do. I have to get to band practise soon." Matt said shaking his head.

"Yeah and I was supposed to be going over to Takuya's place later on. We're playing a one on one game of soccer. The loser has to be the other's personal servant for a week and I plan on winning." Daisuke said pumping her fist with a smile.

"Sounds fun. Mind if I come watch? I have nothing better to do. And I'll still buy a pizza for you guys." Tai offered.

Daisuke thought it over and then nodded.

"Yeah, sure. I'm sure Taky won't mind the audience. He loves showing off a bit." Daisuke said with a fond smile as she thought of her new friend who had come to be like a brother to her.

Tai suddenly felt a little threatened, like his role as her sempai and brother figure was being taken away from him by this new Digidestind.

Matt smirked and shook his head at that and then bid them goodbye before they all separated, the child of Miracles leading the older male off to where the game was taking place.

A little while later, Daisuke and Tai had arrived at the soccer field were a boy dressed in a green cap, red jacket, black pants and white shoes was waiting at the field, bouncing the ball from foot to foot.

A girl with blonde hair was also there, dressed in a long lavender jacket, pink scarf, white pants, brown shoes and a lavender kitty hat, watching him.

"Hey! Taky! Z!" Daisuke yelled to them, dragging Tai over.

The two Warriors looked over and smiled at her, but ten grew more guarded when they the child of Courage.

"Guys, this is Tai Kamiya, the original child of Courage and leader of the Digidestinds." Daisuke said with a smile as she introduced her sempai to her friends, unaware of the tense atmosphere between them.

"These two are Takuya Kanbara, the Warrior of Flame and leader of the Warriors and Zoe Orimoto, the Warrior of Wind." Daisuke said as she introduced the two Warriors.

"Warriors of Flame and Wind? What are those names for? A gimmick for the band?" Tai asked, gaining looks from the two Warriors that looked like they were questioning his sanity while Daisuke was curious.

"Uh, no. Didn't Izzy figure out what the Legendary Warriors are yet?" the child of Miracles asked.

"No, he didn't. This has really been getting to him, too. So, what does this have to do with them?" Tai asked.

Takuya and Zoe shared a look and nodded.

"You might as well see with your own eyes." Takuya said as he and Zoe pulled out their D-tectors.

Daisuke gave a girlish shriek as she clasped her hands, her eyes filled with stars as she realized that they were going to go through the same evolution that Koichi ad gone through.

Tai was confused about it and was a little disturbed when he heard the sound that came out of his kohai's mouth.

His eyes then widened in surprise as he saw data cover the two Digidestinds, black and red light going over Takuya while pink and black light covered Zoe.

The two did different hand signals and then they soon began to transform.

"EXECUTE: SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" they called.

Tai's eyes widened further as he saw them turn into digimon right before his eyes, Takuya becoming a male with long blonde hair, blue eyes and was dressed in red, black, white and silver armour wit horns like a dino.

Zoe became a fairy with long violet hair and lavender armour that looked like a swimsuit with large butterfly wings.

"AGUNIMON!" Takuya roared as flames danced around him.  
"KAZEMON!" Zoe cried as wind swirled around her.

Tai's mouth was gaped open as he stared at the two Warriors.

"Whoa! That was awesome! I thought that it was cool when Koichi became KaiserLeomon, but that was just as cool! I will never get tired of seeing that. I can't wait to see the others do that too." Daisuke gushed.

Kazemon giggled at that as she raised a gloved hand to her mouth.

"I'm happy to hear that. The others would love to show off their Warrior forms to you too." Kazemon said with a smile.

"So, what do you think of this, Tai?" Agunimon asked.

The child of Courage snapped out of his stupor as Daisuke looked at him with an expectant look, giving him a hopeful look.

Tai looked into her golden brown eyes, seeing the same little girl who had always run to him for help and advice on plenty of matters and smiled softly down at her.

"Well, I bet Izzy will blow a gasket when he hears about this." Tai said a with chuckle.

The two Warriors smiled as Daisuke threw her arms around her sempai's neck in a hug.

One down, eight more to go and they will all know about the Legendary Warriors.

TBC


	13. Darkness and Miracles

"Darkness and Miracles"

**Thank you all for still reading, please enjoy this new instalment and please review! I really do hope you all like this story. And, you're finally seeing who Daisuke is going to be paired with, unless you figured it out yourselves. Just a question, should Daisuke, Ken and Cody forgive the others soon or should they stay away from them for a while longer? Enjoy!**

Daisuke sat down with Koichi as they watched Lady XV-Mon, Stingmon and Ankylomon, Armadillomon's Champion form; destroy a large group of control towers that were gathered in one area, taking them all down with ease.

Ken and Cody were seated a few feet away from them, going over some plans on which areas they should go to next to take down some more towers and which places needed some help in rebuilding.

"So Tai now knows all about the Warriors?" Koichi asked as Daisuke finished the story of what happened that day.

"Yeah. To be honest though, I'm surprised that Izzy didn't put these things together sooner though. I mean, he's the brains of the whole operation. Maybe I put too much faith in his skill." Daisuke said with a shrug.

The navy haired male gave her a small smile and then watched as Ankylomon slammed his Tail Hammer into a tall black tower, sending it crashing into three other towers and they were all smashed upon impact.

"The tales of the Legendary Warriors aren't so easy to gain access to. They were all written down in a book that existed since the beginning of time, so the tales must have been lost along with the book." Koichi explained.

"I have to say, 'm sort of worried about what'll happen when everyone finds out that you're the Warrior of Darkness." Daisuke said with a sad look.

"I mean, Kari and TK hate the darkness more than anyone in the group of Digidestinds because of the Dark Masters. I just don't want them to isolate you because of your power." Daisuke continued on.

Koichi smiled at how sweet she was to be considerate of him and how the others would treat him.

He scooted over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, then pulled her into his side, the child of Miracles blushing lightly at the contact.

"Thanks, Dai. But you don't have to worry about me. Darkness has a bad reputation and it can be judge harshly because of how some evil, terrible people or digimon will abuse its power. Not everyone can control it and it makes people scared of it because of that." Koichi explained.

"Yeah, but you're my friend and I care about what happens to you." Daisuke said as her golden brown eyes clashed with his sapphire blue ones.

He hugged her a little tighter to his side, smiling at the blush that further darkened on her cheeks.

"Hey, Dai, do you think you would like to-" Koichi began, but was cut off.

"Daisuke! I just got a new message from Izzy!" Cody called waving to his leader.

Koichi sighed a little in disappointment at the interruption, but smiled at Daisuke to encourage her to go on and see what Izzy wanted from them.

She got up and ran over to the child of Kindness and the child of Knowledge and Reliability.

"Let's see it." Daisuke said holding out her hand for the D-terminal.

Cody handed it over and the girl checked the message.

"_Get to the computer lab now! We need to talk about the Legendary Warriors. I can't believe you didn't tell us sooner. This is a major breakthrough on the past and the beginnings of the Digital World! This is some stuff that has been lost for thousands of years. Hurry back and tell us about it. Oh, and don't worry about TK and Yolei. They won't be here. It's just Tai, Sora, Kari and I.—Izzy."_

Daisuke's eyes narrowed in though as she read the message as Koichi walked over, the digimon returning to their Rookie forms.

"What should we do, Daisuke? Do you think we should go and see what they have to say?" Ken asked as he picked up Wormmon.

"It might be a good idea. Koichi, are you coming with us? They'll need a Warrior there to answer some questions we don't know." Daisuke asked turning to the navy haired male.

"Of course." Koichi said with a smile as he slung an arm around her.

"Then what are we waiting for?" V-Mon asked pumping her two fists.

"Yeah, let's get goin' now. Besides, I could sure go for a spicy California roll at the moment." Armadillomon said.

"We should go now. It's rude to keep others waiting." Wormmon said.

They all nodded and then went back to the portal that was nearby.

Back in the computer room at the middle school, Izzy, Tai, Sora and Kari were waiting in there for Daisuke, Ken and Cody to show up.

Izzy was pacing back and forth, unable to stand still when he thought about what Tai had told those about the new Digidestinds, who weren't really that new at all, were able to transform into powerful, ancient digimon.

It was something that literally made him fall out of his seat when he heard about it.

"Izzy, calm down, would ya? They'll be here soon." Tai said.

"I can't help it, Tai. This is something that defies all logic!" Izzy said as he paused in his pacing but then quickly resumed as if he never stopped.

"Well, be that as it may, we should just calm down and wait for them." Sora said with a smile.

Kari was sitting in a corner with Gatomon in her lap, feeling nervous about seeing the others, unsure of how Daisuke would act.

She had only seen the burgundy haired girl and Cody at school, but they never talked with her, they seemed to be far too involved in other things.

Just then, the computer near Izzy lit up and beeped, making everyone look at it.

Then, four humans and three digimon all fell through, landing on the child of Knowledge as he failed to get out of the way in time.

"Ow! I think I miss the Trailmon." Koichi groaned as he felt the weight of Cody and Ken on his back.

The Warrior of Darkness was also half way lying on top of Daisuke and the child of Miracles was on top of Izzy who had swirls in his eyes from the pain of the kids all flying out of the computer.

"Maybe we should put a mattress here." Ken said as he got up first with Cody, their digimon in their arms.

"Yeah, we never learn." Daisuke said as Chibimon sat on top of her head.

"Can you guys get off now?" Izzy yelled.

Koichi stood up and then held his hand out to Daisuke, the girl accepting the hand with a smile and he pulled her up to her feet, the Izzy stood up when all of the weight was gone.

"So, you wanted to see us?" Daisuke asked as she turned to Izzy, seeing Tai giving Koichi a hard look, one that a brother would give a guy who was getting a little too close to his baby sister, Sora was smiling her normal sweet smile and Kari gave a small, unsure smile as she held Gatomon close to her.

"Yes, we did. I believe this must be one of the Warriors I've heard about." Izzy said as he rubbed his back and looked at Koichi, who had an arm wrapped around Daisuke, the girl holding onto his shirt sleeve.

"I think we should start with introductions first, though." Cody said being the ever polite one.

"Right, sorry. My name's Sora Takanouchi and I'm the child of Love." The auburn haired girl said her strawberry colored eyes lit with kindness as she looked at Koichi and Ken.

"Koushirou Izumi, but everyone calls me Izzy. I'm the child of Knowledge."

"Taichi Kamiya, call me Tai. I'm the child of Courage."

"Hikari Kamiya, but all my friends call me Kari. I'm the child of Light and this is my partner Gatomon."

Koichi looked at the brown haired girl clad in pink with the celestial digimon on her lap and had a small amused look on his face.

"You already know who I am and this is Minomon." Ken said with a small smile, still feeling a little nervous about everyone's reaction to him.

"It's nice to meet everyone. My name is Koichi Kimura." The navy haired boy said.

"And what Warrior are you?" Tai asked as he crossed his arms.

"Tai, be nice." Sora scolded as she saw Daisuke grow tense and clutched at the dark haired boy's arm, worry evident in her golden brown eyes.

"It is something that we are all wondering. If you don't mind, that is, Koichi." Izzy said.

"Not at all." Koichi said as he gave his friends a reassuring look, but they were all worried about how the others were going to act when they heard what element he was.

"You see, my brother is the Warrior of Light, so I'm the Warrior of Darkness." He said.

Kari gasped at that and Gatomon jumped out of her arms, standing in front of her partner in a protective stance as she glared at the navy aired male, Izzy, Sora and Tai also going on guard as they heard that word.

"What?" Tai asked as he glared at him.

"The Warrior of Darkness? But I thought the Warriors are good." Sora said.

Daisuke and her team all glared at the Digidestinds, not impressed by how they were acting.

"He is good. Darkness just walks on a thin line of good and evil." Ken said.

"Kari, you've seen him before. How he helped us. How can you call him evil?" Cody asked looking at the child of Light.

"Koichi is one of us, a Digidestind. He was chosen to handle the powers of darkness because he's the only wow o can control it without turning evil. It's not right for you guys to treat him this way! I'm not even gonna stand for this. Come on guys, let's leave." Daisuke said as she took Koichi's hand and pulled him out of the room, Ken and Cody following their leader out of the room as she pushed past Tai, gold lights seeming to swirl in her eyes as she did so.

"Great, I think we just made things worse." Sora said as the small group left.

"Yeah, but can we really trust that guy?" Izzy asked.

"I think we can." Kari said, surprising everyone.

"Kari?" Tai asked as he saw his sister had a sad look on her face as she held a hand up to her mouth.

"He wasn't evil. I couldn't feel any of the sick, evil feelings that I would normally feel from the Dark Masters or anyone else like that. We just made another mistake." Kari said.

Sora walked over to the window and looked outside as she saw the four Digidestinds walking together down in the school yard, Daisuke still holding Koichi's hand as she and the others gave him looks of concern, Chibimon jumping onto the Warrior of Darkness' head, trying to cheer him up.

"When is this all going to end?" the child of Love asked no one in particular.

TBC


	14. Lady XVMon Vs Angemon

"Lady XV-Mon vs. Angemon"

Koji was beyond furious when he heard about the way the Digidestinds reacted when they were told that Koichi is the Warrior of Darkness.

Daisuke and Takuya had to both hold him back from storming over to the place the Digidestinds were usually seen hanging out and giving them all a piece of his mind or unleashed the power of the Beast of Light on them.

Truth be told, JP, Tommy, Zoe and Takuya were also all mad at them and the rogue Digidestinds were disappointed in their former teammates in how they acted.

Daisuke knew that something like that would happen, but she really hoped that they would keep an open mind about what had happened.

The burgundy haired girl was now walking home from school, V-Mon hanging around from her place above the trees, keeping a look out for any of the other Digidestinds.

Ken, Cody and Daisuke had gone back to ignoring them again and weren't taking any chances at all.

In fact, the rogue Digidestinds decided to rename their group and they even draw straws to see who got the honor to do so and Cody won, so he decided to call the group the Knights because V-Mon was able to become a Royal Knight digimon and she was also the partner of the leader, so it had some significance.

So right now the leader of the Knights was walking home to prepare for a sleep over she was having at Ken's house along with Cody.

"Daisuke!" someone called out.

The child of Miracles stopped walking and turned around to see a familiar boy with blonde hair, azure eyes and was dressed in blue shoes, gray shorts, a green long sleeved shirt and white vest was running over to her with a pair of goggles in his hands while an orange hamster with bat wings for ears and big blue eyes sat on top of his head.

V-Mon jumped down from the tree and made a little scene out of it by doing a few backflips and landed on her feet right in front of her human, making the child of Hope stop short with a look of surprise at the catlike grace the dragon showed, her ruby eyes sending a cold glare to him and Patamon.

"What is it, TL?" Daisuke asked with her arms crossed with a look on her face that would make Matt proud or maybe Koji as V-Mon placed her paws on her hips, her tail flicking with annoyance.

"It's TK and we need to talk about what happened between us." TK said.

"Look, I don't care how you and the others treat me. OK? I'm over it." She said making the blonde smile in relief, but it faded when her eyes turned a piercing gold color as she looked straight at him.

"What I won't stand for is you guys verbally attacking one of my friends." She said.

"It was bad enough when it's just Ken you guys are bad mouthing, but I will not put up with you guys isolating Koichi, especially with all the hell he went through already." She continued.

TK sighed, remembering Kari telling him about Koichi revealing himself as the Warrior of Darkness, the digimon who had brought Daisuke to them to help fight Minotarumon.

He and Patamon bot freaked out, but stopped when Kari and Gatomon slapped them across the face, knowing that their attitudes and personal feelings weren't going to make things any better.

"Look, Daisuke, I know we made a whole lot of mistakes, but we need you guys to come back. I can't be the leader. I'll stand down and let you be the leader and just act as your right hand man." TK said as he held out the goggles to her.

"I already have a right hand man. Ken." Daisuke said and the child of Hope felt like he had been slapped and clenched his fist around the goggles.

Ken this and Ken that.

Why was she always about Ken?

Even when he was the Emperor he was the only guy she ever talked about, of course it was all negative back then, but still!

He got more attention from her than he ever did and the blonde know her better than the plum haired pretty boy that looked like he had the same hair stylist as Kari.

"Why is Ken your right hand man?" he asked, trying to keep his temper in check.

"Because he's my best friend. And I can always count on him to be there for me no matter what." Daisuke said.

"Even after all that he did to us?" TK asked.

"Are we really back on that shit?" Daisuke asked.

TK bit his lip and then went deep in thought.

"Let's make a bet." He said.

V-Mon scoffed at that while Patamon flew down to the ground to stand in front of the dragon, who just gave him a glare.

"What are you talking about, TD?" Daisuke asked half bored and half intrigued by what he has to say.

"We have a battle." The child of Hope said.

Everyone gave him a surprised look.

The sweet, innocent, pacifist angel of Hope wanted to have a battle?

"A battle?" the child of Miracles asked.

"Yeah, a battle between our digimon. If your digimon wins, then we'll leave you alone and won't come after you anymore. But if Patamon wins, then you and Cody have to come back to us for good." He said.

Daisuke and V-Mon shared a look, wondering what they should do.

The blue dragon nodded her head and so Daisuke looked over at the blonde with a smirk.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when Lady XV-Mon kicks your angel's ass." Daisuke said.

"We'll meet at the place you found the digi egg of Friendship to battle." TK said as he turned and began to walk away.

"They are out of their minds." V-Mon said.

"Tell me about it. But still, it would be fun to knock Takeru down a few pegs. Come on, V-Mon!" Daisuek said.

A few hours later Daisuke and V-Mon were at the Ichijougi home in Tamachi, Mrs. Ichijougi welcoming the young girl into their home with a bright smile on her fragile face.

"I hope you don't mind me staying over, Mrs. Icijougi." Daisuke said.

"Oh, it's the least we could do. I don't think I've seen Ken smile this much since Sam. I'm just so happy he found some wonderful friends." The brown haired woman said a sad look in her dark eyes when she said the name Sam.

Ken had confessed before that he had gone down that dark path because he had witnessed his own older brother, Sam's death.

He was run over by a car right in front of him and it tore his parents' apart inside, so he tried his best to portray the deceased boy's image to make them happy and it turned him into the Emperor.

"I'm sure Sam would be happy to know that Ken's fine now. He's a really great guy when you get to know him." Daisuke said with a smile.

Mrs. Icijougi looked like she was about to cry, but was stopped by Ken walking into the room and e smiled when he saw is best friend.

"Daisuke, welcome. I hope you two were getting along well." Ken said as he walked over and took the girl's bag from her.

"Oh, yeah, it was great. We were talking about all the funny, yet adorable things you did as a kid. Baby pictures were even brought out for a bit. It was great. Right, Mrs. Ichijougi?" Daisuke said with a wink to the woman, who chuckled at the girl while Ken rolled his eyes in good humour.

"Yes, indeed. We should continue this at dinner." The woman said as she took one of the girl's hands, the other being used to old V-Mon.

"I love that idea." Daisuke said with a giggle.

Ken felt a bit of dread at that and quickly ushered the girl into his room to get her away from his mother before the tales of his childhood were really told.

"You truly are an evil person, you know that?" the child of Kindness asked when he closed the door to his room.

"Aw, you know you love me!" Daisuke teased as V-Mon went to go play with Wormmon.

"Sadly." Ken muttered, then laughed when a pillow was thrown at him.

The rest of the evening went perfectly fine.

The Ichijougis both loved the young child of Miracles and were interested in the stories she had to tell on how she first met Ken at the soccer game and about their other friends Cody, Koji, Koichi, Takuya, Zoe, JP, Yutaka, Willis and Tommy.

The two adults felt at peace with the girl present and were able to finally talk about Sam without crying.

They even showed her a picture of the boy and Daisuke was surprised to see how much the late son looked like Ken's evil persona.

The hair was the same style; the glasses looked a lot like the goggles that were worn.

It was scary, like the Emperor was based off of Sam.

Finally it was time for bed and Daisuke waited until she and Ken were alone before she told him what she and TK had agreed on.

"What? You can't go through with this, Dai!" Ken said worried.

"I have no other choice." She said placing her hands on his shoulder, looking deep into his eyes.

"They'll finally leave us alone if we do this. They need to see that the Warriors and Knights want nothing to do with the Digidestinds. And this is the way to do it. So please, just cover for me, all right?" she asked, her eyes begging with him.

"I still don't agree with tis, but…I'll help you out whatever way I can." He said.

Daisuke barely contained a squeal of excitement as she hugged the plum haired boy, making is face turn as red as a cherry before he opened up a port and she and V-Mon went through.

Ken and Wormmon watched them with worry as they went to battle with the duo of Hope.

Daisuke and V-Mon arrived at the area they were told to meet TK and Patamon in and saw that the two were there already, waiting on them.

"Are you ready for tis, Daisuke?" TK asked as he pulled out his D-3.

"Are you?" she asked pulling out her own.

"Let's do this!" they said.

Their D-3s then started glowing brightly and the two Rookies digivolved just as the Digidestinds and Warriors all came running to them.

"TK, what are you doing?" Matt yelled to is brother.

"Patamon digivolve too….Angemon!"

"V-Mon digigvolve too…..Lady XV-Mon!"

The angel and dragon stood their ground as they waited for the first one to make their move.

"TK, why are you doing this? This is totally impulsive and not you!" Yolei cried.

"I just want to see what they can really do. Let's see if you're even still a Digidestind." TK said.

"Sorry, but I'm not a Digidestind anymore. I'm the leader of the Digi Knights." Daisuke said.

Angemon started the fight by using is Hand of Fate, but Lady XV-Mon simply dodged it and then swooped in behind the angel with great speed, surprising everyone.

She delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to his side, sending the angel a few feet away.

"Give up, TP. Angemon is a celestial." Daisuke said.

"Yeah, so what?" TK asked.

"It means, you bastard, that he can't win this! Angemon has an advantage against fallen angel or demon digimon, but he can't master up to a Royal Knight digimon." Koji said with a glare pointed towards the young blonde haired boy.

"Both of you, stop this right now!" Tai yelled.

"Shut up, Tai! I'm not talking to you." Daisuke said as Angemon stood up and flew right at Lady XV-Mon, but the dragon woman used her V Laser on him, knocking him back down and he then reverted back into Patamon.

"You guys understand nothing about friendship. You preach it enough, but in the end, you really know nothing about it." Daisuke said as she walked over to the Rookie who was exhausted and lying on the ground.

She kneeled down and carefully scooped him up, making sure he wasn't too badly hurt.

"Are you mad about what happened with Koichi?" Tai asked.

"What do you think, you jackass?" Takuya snarled at him.

"Guys, calm down. It's fine." The Warrior of Darkness said.

"No, it's not." Kari said as she walked over to where the Warriors all stood as Daisuke handed Patamon back to TK.

"We were rude and unfair to you. We shouldn't have acted that way. And I'm very sorry." Kari apologized.

"I don't buy it." Zoe said.

"Look, it's been a long day already and it's late, so let's all just go home and get some rest, OK?" Sora suggested.

Everyone agreed as Daisuke and Lady XV-Mon went up to the Warriors, the Champion going back to her Rookie form as Koichi wrapped is arm around the child of Miracles as she went into his arms.

"We'll talk later then." Matt said.

"Actually, that's not possible." V-Mon said making everyone stop.

"What are you talking about?" Gatomon asked.

"TK and Daisuke made a deal. If I won the fight, then Daisuke and Cody would come back to the Digidestinds forever. But if V-Mon won, then we all had to leave them alone." Patamon said.

"And Lady XV-Mon won that fight easily." Izzy said as everyone realized what had happened.

"But how? There's no way they could be that strong!" Yolei said.

"Shows what you know." Zoe said.

"Daisuke has been making the digimon all train to get stronger to fight the control spire digimon and take down all the towers." Tommy explained.

"V-Mon, Wormmon and Armadillomon are all now at the strength of a Champion in their Rookie forms and could take on a Champion if they wanted." JP said.

"Lady XV-Mon, Stingmon and Ankylomon are all getting close to their Ultimate levels. Daisuke upped the training by making them fight with us in our Warrior forms." Takuya said with a proud smile.

"As you can fully see, we don't need you around. Can we help it if you aren't up to our level?" Koji said with a nonchalant shrug pissing Matt, Tai and TK off.

"Guys, we really don't need a fight to break out. Let's just do what Sora said and go back home." Koichi said as he hugged Daisuke to his chest.

"Sorry guys, but this is it. Bye." Daisuke said as she and the Warriors turned their backs on the Digidestinds.

TBC


	15. Arguments

"Arguments"

**Thank you all for reading this story. I'm glad that you're all enjoying this and please review.**

"What were you thinking, TK?" Matt scolded his younger brother.

The Digidestinds were all sitting in the Kamiya home and everyone was giving the child of Hope a sour look.

They all were having a hard time believing that TK would do something so stupid and impulsive like what they had just witnessed and what Patamon had confessed to them.

"I was thinking about getting our friends back, no matter what it took! We need them." TK argued.

"Yeah, well thanks to you, now they'll never come back to us!" Kari yelled surprising everyone at the anger she had.

"She would have come back to us eventually if you hadn't been such a…a…a…" the girl trailed off trying to think of a word to say.

"A what? Come on, Kari? What am I?" TK taunted as he and the brunette had a stare off.

"A dick! You were being a total dick! Daisuke's our friend and she's been more like a sister to me for years and now she's gone! Forever!" Kari yelled.

"And since when have you ever felt this way about her? It wasn't just Yolei and I who were saying all those things about her. You were a part of it, too!" TK pointed out.

The Digidestinds all just let the two Chosen Children get their emotions out of their systems.

The two had never fought once before in the time they had known each other and they probably needed this.

"I wasn't the one who said she wasn't one of us! She was the strongest member of our team and none of us could even see that. She did so much to help us out, to try and prove that she was good enough to be our leader and friend and I just…I…I JUST WANT HER BACK!" Kari yelled.

There was a tense silence hanging around everyone in the group, Kari's eyes filled with tears as she tried to suppress the downpour of tears that were threatening to fall.

The child of Light then ran out of her home, Gatomon chasing after her to make sure she didn't get hurt, the door slamming behind them.

Tai and Matt shared a look as TK sat back down in his seat, feeling terrible for what had happened between him and the girl who was once his best friend.

Kari probably hated his guts right now and didn't want anything to do with him.

"So now what are we going to do? It's not like we can apologize now." Yolei said as she hugged Poromon.

"We have to do something. But we can't just go bother Daisuke now, thanks to the bet she and TK had. We'll have to stick to the original plan of letting her come to us and when she comes, the rest of the Warriors and the…Knights will come with her."Izzy said.

Tai stood up and then began to pace, wondering what he should do.

Part of him wanted to run after his sister to make sure she was all right, then the other part wanted to smack the young blonde haired boy upside the head for all the problems he caused and finally he wanted to go find Daisuke and see if she would reconsider ever seeing them again.

Meanwhile, Daisuke was lying down on the couch, playing a game on her x-box since there was no plans for that day to go take out more control towers and Arukenimon and her lame admirer Mummymon were still sore and recovering from the ass kicking they just went through.

Stingmon had digivolved to Dinobeemon to protect Ken from the attack an Okuwamon was going to throw at the child of Kindness, but his Crest was activated and it made Stingmon digivolve to his Ultimate form and he was able to destroy the control spire digimon.

Now everyone was just relaxing when they had the time to do so.

"Daisuke, why are you just lazing around?" Jun asked as she walked out of her room.

"Because everyone's busy." The younger Motomiya child said not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Still not talking to Tai and Kari?" Jun asked in slight sympathy.

"I'll talk to them later on. But TK is really trying my patience. I swear, I'm just gonna punch him in the neck if he doesn't stop bugging on my friends." Daisuke said feeling irritated.

"And he'd deserve it, too. I mean, if anyone said bad things about my best friend and my boyfriend, I would fuck them up." Jun said bluntly making her sister drop her controller and turn to her with wide eyes and her mouth gaped.

"I cannot believe you just said that." Daisuke said.

"What? I was just being honest." Jun said with a smirk when he noticed that the boyfriend part wasn't denied.

"Yeah, but still. Can you even say that?" Daisuke asked.

**Page Break**

Jun: (checking the rating on the fic) "According to the rating, I sure can."

Dai: "Is she allowed to say that? Really?"

MiraclesVeemon: "Yep, totally. But I think it's time to get back to the story, girls."

Jun & Dai: "Got it!"

**End Page Break**

There was then a knock at the door, so Daisuke paused her game and got up to go answer it as Jun went to go get a drink from the kitchen.

The burgundy aired girl opened the door and was surprised to see who was on the other side.

"Koichi? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, uh, I was…I just wanted to talk to you about something." Koichi said nervously with a cute blush as he scratched his cheek.

"Sure, come on in." Daisuke said stepping to the side and let him in.

She closed the door as the navy haired boy went into the living room, sitting down on the couch where V-Mon was napping away.

"So what's up?" the child of Miracles asked picking up the blue dragon, setting her down on her lap.

"I was wondering if…you'd maybe want to…go out with me sometime? Maybe now?" Koichi asked with a nervous smile.

Daisuke blinked at him, surprised.

"A-Are you serious? You really wanna date me?" she asked with a bright blush.

"Yeah, that is, if you want to." He said looking up at her, his sapphire eyes showing how insecure he seemed about what her answer would be, almost like he was used to being rejected.

Daisuke smiled at him and leaned over, kissing his cheek.

"I'd love to." She said when she pulled back, her blush brightening even more.

Koichi smiled happily at her.

"So, would you like to go out to get something to eat?" he asked.

"Love to!" she said.

Koichi held his hand out to the girl and she let him help her up, the two leaving hand in hand, Jun watching the brand new couple walk out, smiling at how cute they looked together.

"It's about time. I thought they'd never get together." She said.

TBC


	16. Crest of Strength

"Crest of Strength"

**New update that fast! I was feeling inspired. This also might be the longest chapter yet. Maybe. Please enjoy!**

It's been a week since Koichi and Daisuke started dating and when they told the others about it, Zoe squealed happily and tackled the girl in excitement, going on about how adorable they were together and the boys all congratulated the Warrior of Darkness.

Ken seemed a little down about it because he had been developing feelings for the leader of the Digi Knights, but decided not to dwell on it, deciding he was fine with just being her best friend and offered them his support, which made the new couple very happy.

Right now the Knights were in the Digital World working on rebuilding a house that belongs to a family of Biyomon when they got a signal on their D-3s.

"What's going on?" Daisuke asked as she and the others pulled out their devices.

"It looks like the Digidestinds are in trouble." Ken said as he spotted the pink, green and red dots on the screen getting beaten back by a black dot.

"Guys, I just got an e-mail from Izzy! He said that the others are fighting a new control spire digimon and he's a Mega level!" Cody said.

Daisuke and Ken gasped.

"We have to go help them!" the leader said as Lady XV-Mon picked her up in her arms and flew off in the direction that the signal was coming from.

Ken got on Dinobeemon and Cody got on Ankylomon, the boys following the duo of Miracles.

The Digidestinds were fighting with Arukenimon when she pulled out a strand of hair and used them to gather up a hundred control towers and the sky darkened as they turned into a Mega level digimon that looked familiar to the children of Light and Hope.

"Is that…WarGreymon?" TK asked as he picked himself up from the ground, Pegasusmon groaned in pain as he struggled to stand.

"Wrong, digi brats. Meet your end!" Arukenimon laughed as she waved her hand at the black and silver metal dino as he stared at everyone around him, his blonde hair blowing slightly in the wind and his gold eyes were filled with confusion.

"BlackWarGreymon, attack these fools!" the spider woman commanded as she cackled, sounding very much like the witch she truly was.

"We can't give up. We have to do something!" Yolei said as she stared in fear at the Mega as she helped Surimon stand up.

"We can't fight him! He's too strong!" Kari said as she hid behind Nerfertimon.

"What can we do? We need help!" TK said.

BlackWarGreymon flew up and then shot off towards the group of frightened children.

"We can't just run." Surimon said.

"Let's go!" Nefertimon said.

The armour digimon all went after the dark digimon, ready for a fight, but BlackWarGreymon used is Terra Destroyer on them, blasting them all back and the force reached the children, sending them flying in all directions from the explosion, hurting them all.

"Wonderful! With our new weapon, we'll win this battle easily." Arukenimon laughed, throwing her head back as Mummymon nodded and stared at her in adoration.

"Yes, of course my sweet!" he cooed.

BlackWarGreymon stared at the three children as they just lied there on the ground, wounds all over them from the blast.

A Salamon, Porurumon and Tokomon were all huddled together on the ground in a pile, just as hurt and he wondered why he felt conflicted about being the one to cause them pain.

"BlackWarGreymon, what are you doing just standing there? Destroy them!" Arukenimon demanded.

Kari woke up and pushed herself up, her sight fading as she looked up at the Mega who was preparing to fight them.

She gasped as fear consumed er, Yolei and TK waking up and tried to force themselves up.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Kari yelled as she ran over to get Salamon.

"DESTROY THEM!" Arukenimon yelled.

BlackWarGreymon flew down to them as the children of Hope and Love and Sincerity got up and ran for their partners so they could run while they still had the chance.

"TERRA DE-!"

"V-LASER!"

The Mega was cut off by a blast of golden light hitting him.

"What?" Arukenimon hissed.

Kari and the others looked up to see Lady XV-Mon fly in with Dinobeemon as Ankylomon ran in towards them with the Knights on his back.

"Daisuke!" Kari said happily with tears in her cherry eyes.

"Are you OK?" Cody asked as he and the other two slid down off the Champion.

"No, we're not. We can't face a Mega. We need to get out of here now!" TK said as he hugged Tokomon.

"We have to do something." Ken insisted.

"He's right. Dinobeemon and Lady XV-Mon will hold him off as long as they can while you guys get out of here." Daisuke said.

"What? No way! We can't do that!" Yolei said.

"Don't argue with me! Youe digimon can't even reach their Ultimate forms. Please, just trust me." Daisuke said, her golden brown eyes begging with them.

"All right. Just be safe, please." Kari said.

"Why are you attacking us?" Lady XV-Mon asked the Mega as she flew to him, Dinobeemon waiting for the opportunity to strike.

"Why? Why do you fight with the humans?" BlackWarGreymon asked.

"Because they're our partners. Our friends! We stand together no matter what!" Lady XV-Mon said.

"You would die for them?" he asked surprised.

"Of course! And Daisuke would do the same thing for me. She's my best friend and I love her!" Lady XV-Mon said.

"Friendship? Love?" BlackWarGreymon asked confused about these things.

"Don't stand there, you piece of junk! They're getting away!" Arukenimon shouted as she saw the wounder Digidestinds escaping with Cody of the back of Ankylomon.

BlackWarGreymon shook his head and then proceeded to fight with Lady XV-Mon, the female dragon ducking every hit he threw her way.

Ken and Daisuke watched the fight from the ground, so they weren't paying attention to Mummymon when he snuck up on them.

"Time to die, brats!" he said.

He then tore off his clothing that concealed his digimon identity and used is bandages to try and trap one of the children up.

Daisuke noticed what he was doing and then pushed Ken out of the way, getting tied up by the wraps herself.

Dinobeemon landed a hard kick to BlackWarGreymon's side, making the Mega turn to face the Ultimate and they started a fight as Lady XV-Mon noticed that Daisuke was trapped by Mummymon.

"DAISUKE!" she gasped.

"Daisuke! Put her down!" Ken ordered as he glared at the digimon in front of him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't." Mummymon taunted as he tightened the hold on the girl, making her cry out in pain.

"Wonderful, Mummymon! You aren't a waste after all." Arukenimon said as she threw off her clothing, revealing her ugly spider body.

"Oh, I live to serve, my dear Arukenimon!" Mummymon said as he stared dreamily up at the spider.

"Ew. If Koichi and I ever turn out like that, ten just kill me." Daisuke muttered.

"Or I could kill you now!" Mummymon said as he tightened the bandages, making the girl choke as her airway was being cut off.

"DAI!" Ken cried in fear for his friend.

"Don't worry about me! Just go and make sure the others are safe!" the child of Miracles said as she struggled in the grip.

"Well, Ken. It seems you have quite a problem." Arukenimon cackled as she walked up to where the plum haired boy was.

"Let her go!" Ken yelled as he turned to glare at her.

"I would be happy to, but only on one condition." The spider said.

"Ken, don't you dare make a deal with that ugly, fat assed bitch!" Daisuke yelled, but then cried out as Mummymon slapped her across the face.

"Watch your language, you wretch!" he hissed.

"What do you want from me?" Ken asked.

"Join us and we'll let the girl go." The spider said with a sneer.

"Are you crazy? I would never join you! I'll never turn my back on Daisuke!" Ken said.

"Then you have just killed her."

Daisuke was then grabbed by the throat by the spider and she began to choke her.

"Daisuke!" Ken cried out.

"DAISUKE!" Lady XV-Mon yelled.

The girl's D-3 began beeping and then let out a bright gold light, making the evil digimon cower under it and Dinobeemon stopped his fight with BlackWarGreymon, the two males turning to the dragon as her body was covered in the same gold light.

The Crest of Miracles appeared and formed the Crests of Courage and Friendship together to create the Crest of Strength.

The Crest made the two evil digimon free Daisuke from their grasps and then it made Lady XV-Mon digivolve.

"Lady XV-Mon digivolve too…..Lady V-Dramon!"

Lady V-Dramon looked a lot like Zephyrmon, only she was wearing blue and black armour, her eyes were ruby red, her hair was blue, she had darker blue dragon ears, a blue dragon tail and she had silver wings.

"All right, it's time to end this, you fashion rejects!" Lady V-Dramon said as her black claws glowed gold.

"Desolation Claws!" she cried out.

She swooped in and knocked the two evil digimon back with the V shaped lights that came from her claws, destroying Arukenimon.

BlackWarGreymon watched on, wondering what he could do now that the one who created him was gone.

His gaze then moved to Lady V-Dramon, watching in awe as she moved easily in the air and grabbed Mummymon, her ruby eyes burning with anger and had a protective gleam in them for her partner and friends.

"All right, time to spill. Who are you working for?" Daisuke asked as she, Ken and Dinobeemon crowded the shaking digimon who soiled his bandages at the power radiating off of them.

"I…I do not know! I swear to you! Arukenimon was the one who knew." Mummymon whimpered with tears falling down from his only visible eye.

Daisuke sighed.

"Let him go, Lady V-Dramon." She said.

"What?" Ken and Dinobeemon asked.

"If that is what you wish." The female Ultimate said dropping the blubbering mummy.

"You…you're letting me go?" he asked shocked.

"I'm not heartless. Just get out of here and don't you dare come after the Digidestinds, Knights and Warriors ever again. Understood?" the child of Mira- sorry, the child of Strength said, and her eyes were completely gold.

"Yes, understood!" Mummymon said as he bowed and then ran off.

"Why did you do that, Dai?' Ken asked.

"Because I'm that cruel to let someone who was blinded by love be killed. I think he suffered enough seeing Arukenimon be destroyed."

"That was an accident. I didn't mean to kill her. I was merely trying to protect you all. It seems as though I cannot control my new powers as of yet." Lady V-Dramon said sadly looking down at her claws.

Daisuke smiled at her partner and hugged her arm, making the dragon look down at her with guilt filled ruby red eyes.

"It's fine, Lady V. But we should really get going now." She said.

"What about him?" Dinobeemon asked pointing up to BlackWarGreymon, who was still watching them with a look of conflict.

The duo of Strength looked up at him and then shared a look.

"Hey, buddy! Come on down here!" Daisuke called with a smile as she waved her arms at him.

The duo of Kindness was curious about what their leaders had planned, but knew by now to just go with it.

The Mega was confused about why he was being given looks that were filled with kindness and companionship, so he flew down to them.

"What is it?" he asked, his golden yellow eyes looking them all over with caution.

"Well, we were wondering if you had any plans now." Daisuke asked with a smile as she had a hand on her hip while the other was held out in front of her.

"No, I do not. I did not even know what I would do when Arukenimon created me. I am not sure of what my purpose in this word is now." BlackWarGreymon said feeling lost.

"Then why don't you come back to the Human World with us? You can find a place with us Knights by helping us save the Digital World from whatever evil id threatening it." Lady V-Draamon suggested her ruby eyes filled with hope and friendship.

BlackWarGreymon gave them a shocked look, wondering if they were indeed serious about this offer.

"But…I just tried to harm your friends. Why would you welcome me into your group so easily?" he asked.

"Because you're confused and need help." Dinobeemon said.

"And it's not in Daisuke's nature to just ignore someone who needs help. She helped me when I was lost and confused, even after all the terrible things I did to this world." Ken said.

"So, what do you say, pal?" Daisuke asked with a hopeful look in her eyes as she and the others smiled at the Mega.

BlackWarGreymon looked at the extended hand that the human girl held out to him and he felt a warm, fuzzy feeling inside of him where his heart would be.

He felt like he could actually trust them.

He lifted his clawed hand and placed it in the burgundy haired girl's hand, making everyone smile wider.

"Thank you." He said smiling a bit under his helmet.

TBC


	17. A Day of Peace

"A Day of Peace"

Cody and the Warriors were all surprised when Daisuke and Ken came back to them and told them what had happened in the fight when Cody and Ankylomon brought the Digidestinds to safety.

They were all amazed that Daisuke had used her Crest of Miracles to create the Crest of Strength and Lady XV-Mon was able to reach her Ultimate form, Lady V-Dramon, but they were really shocked when BlackWarGreymon had come back with them.

Koichi decided to heal him of the taint that was left on him by the control towers and he then Spirit Evolved into Lowemon, surprising the Mega that a human could take on digimon form and that of a Legendary Warrior.

BlackWarGreymon looked scared to go through with it, but V-Mon gave him an encouraging smile and assured him that it wouldn't hurt and he would feel more confident and clear of heart and mind when it was over, so he calmed down and agreed to do it, putting his tryst in the dragon.

The Warrior of Darkness used his D-tector to take the tainted Fractal Code and the Mega turned into a digi egg that was black with yellow stripes and it went over to Daisuke, so the girl decided to watch over it until it hatched.

Koichi helped her look after it, making JP comment on how much they looked like a married couple expecting their first child, which made the Warrior of Darkness blush while the child of Strength punched the Warrior of Thunder in the face.

Daisuke and Koichi were at her home at the moment, the two lying on her bed with the digi egg between them, soaking up the warmth from their bodies.

"So why did you not want anyone to say or do anything inappropriate around the egg again?" Koichi asked his girlfriend as he brushed her bangs out of her face.

"Well, Izzy once came up with this theory that human emotions can influence digimon. And I just figured that how we act and stuff can affect BlackWarGreymon's growth from inside the egg, so I don't want him to be around anyone or anything that would have a negative effect on him." Daisuke explained as she ran her hand over the smooth surface of the egg, being very gentle.

Koichi smiled fondly at the girl in front of him, making her give him a curious look.

"What?" she asked softly.

"Nothing. Just wondering how I got so lucky to be with someone like you." he said smiling at the bright blush that lit up her face.

"I cannot believe you really said something as corny as that." She chuckled.

"You said you wanted the egg to soak up positive emotions, well, I'm just giving some. Besides, I was also telling the truth. You are truly an amazing person. You could have any guy you wanted and you don't even know that." He said.

Daisuke scoffed at that.

"Yeah, right." She said.

"Let me count the boys that are on the list that you could have if you wanted. There's Willis, the boy who stole your first kiss and has a golden digi egg, just like you. He flirted with you non-stop during our week in California." Koichi said.

"OK, that's just one. The only other person who could be on that list is you." Daisuke said.

"Wrong. Ken's on it too because you have a special bond with him. You saved him, just like you saved Willis. He's been gaining a small crush on you, but has gladly decided to step down and let us be happy together." The navy haired boy said.

"And that is why he's my best friend." The burgundy aired girl said.

"Then there's one last person on the list." Koichi said.

"You?" she guessed.

"You already have me, so I don't count." He said with a smile as he leaned over, being mindful of the egg, to place a kiss on her forehead.

"All right, so who's the last guy that will never have a chance with me, even if Hell freezes over…thirty times?" she asked.

Koichi smirked at that.

"The last boy on that list would be…" he trailed off for dramatic effect.

Daisuke looked at him, waiting for the answer, then smacked him lightly when e didn't answer, making the boy laugh.

"Hey! Bad influences, remember?" he teased.

"Stop leaving me in suspense! Tell me who it is." She begged.

"Fine. It's TK." He said.

Daisuke kept quiet for a bit and then started laughing.

Imagine it!

TK Takaishi, the boy she had so many issues with, had a crush on her?

That was hilarious.

V-Mon opened the door and walked into the room, curious about what her partner was laughing about and wen Koichi told her, the little dragon laughed too.

While this was going on, somewhere in Odaiba, a certain blonde haired boy was sneezing up a storm, feeling like someone had been talking about him.

Koichi groaned and picked the girl up, being careful to not break the egg and pulled her onto him, Daisuke shrieking in laughter as he did so.

V-Mon came over and took BlackWarGreymoon's egg and brought it over to her own room that was made in the closet, even having a small bed in there for her.

She cuddled up to the egg, smiling at it, hoping it would hurry up and hatch already so she could see the creature that will come out.

"I was being serious, you know." Koici said as he hugged his girlfriend to him.

"I find that extremely hard to believe. Besides, I never really liked him. I mean, at first he seemed pretty cute and cool, but then there was this time with DarkMetalGreymon that had us at each other's necks, literally and just like that, my attraction for him went down the drain. Then he kept contradiction everything I said and did. Well, you get it." She said as she cuddled up to him.

"So you two always had problems with each other. It wasn't just that time in the computer room that screwed it all up." Koichi stated as he ran his fingers through her soft hair.

"Ever since he came, my life changed. Kari and I spent almost every day together when we were kids, but then he comes and she's with him twenty four seven, I can't get a single day with her. The only good thing about TK coming to our school was that I found out I'm a Digidestind and met V-Mon. All of that lead me to Cody, Ken and you and the Warriors. So I guess that I'm happy that TP and I clash so much and I heard what they said. I never would have found you guys and I'm happier. Although, I do wish that I still had my old friends with me." Daisuke said.

Koichi kissed the side of her head as he listened to her.

"You could still have them. All you have to do is talk to them and take things slow." He advised.

"I'm really beginning to think that I'm the lucky one here." She said as she kissed his cheek.

"How about we agree to disagree?" he asked.

"Whatever that means." She said

TBC


	18. Training

"Training"

**Thank you everyone for still reading this story, it means a lot to me that you like it. Please review and I hope you like this chapter too. By the way, I suck at fight scenes, so if this isn't very good, then I am very sorry, but I tried.**

Daisuke sat down on a rock with BlackWarGreymon's egg in her arms as she watched the digimon train with the Warriors.

Dinobeemon was sparring with Beetlemon, lightning being thrown at each other in the air as Lady V-Dramon sparred with BurningGreymon, swiping their claws at each other.

Korikakumon was fighting with Ankylomon on the ground.

The Beast of Ice was using his Frozen Arrowheads to try and hit the large armadillo like digimon, but he just moved out of the way with great speed and countered with his Tail Hammer.

"I hope you're as strong as I know you are, because you'll be joining the others for training to help protect our worlds. But don't worry; we'll wait until you're a Rookie first." Daisuke said as she looked down at the egg fondly, holding it like a baby.

Lowemon came over to stand next to her, watching the others fight, waiting for the switch up.

Cody and Ken were also seated down in front of their leader.

"I don't think you have to worry so much. Digi eggs normally hatch with the amount of love the person caring for them provides. And between you and Koichi, it'll be soon." Ken assured the leader of the Knights.

"I wonder if what his baby form will look like. And his other forms." Cody said as he watched Ankylomon bash his tail into Korikakumon's side, making the Beast groan a bit, but he just grabbed the Champion and threw him over his shoulder.

Kazemon manipulated the wind currents to make sure Ankylomon landed safely, unharmed on the ground before he charged the Beast of Ice again.

Lady V-Dramon was grabbed by BurningGreymon, the Beast of Flame about to throw her, but the Ultimate then kicked her leg up high, her clawed foot hitting him in the face, making him cry out in pain as he let go off her and she then used her Desolation Claw, but he countered with his Pyro Barrage, which were flames being shot out of the guns he had on his arms.

Beetlemon used his Lightning Blitz on Dinobeemon, making the Ultimate gasp at the shock waves that went through his body, but he then shook it off to fly over and land a kick in the Warrior of Thunder's side, but Beetlemon then got him back by punching him in the face.

"All right! That's enough, guys!" Daisuke yelled making everyone stop their fighting and walk back over to the Knights.

"Take a 5 minute break, then we'll switch up opponents and continue." The child of Courage, Friendship, Miracles and Strength said.

BurningGreymon, Korikakumon and Beetlemon turned back into Takuya, Tommy and JP, the three boys rushing over to get some water as the two Ultimates and Champion simply walked over to their partners.

"Well, how do you think we're doing so far?" Dinobeemon asked as Ken handed his a wooden bucket filled with water that they he had gotten from a lake that was close by.

"I'd say you all looked pretty good." Lobomon said.

"You guys are doing great. You get better every time you train." Kazemon said with a smile and a hand on her hip.

"Yeah, this makes it hard on us. We really need to work out more." JP said as he chugged his water.

"Don't worry about it so much." Lowemon said as he placed a hand on Dinobeemon's shoulder.

"Easy for you to say. I still can't reach my Ultimate form yet." Ankylomon sulked as Cody gave him some water.

"Aw, don't worry so much about it." Lady V-Dramon said to her friend.

"You'll be able to take your Ultimate form soon enough. You just have to be patient." The dragon woman said.

Ankylomon nodded at the words his friend gave and smiled at her, then they all rested up for the next round of training.

After the break was up, Lowemon and Dinobeemon started sparring; Kazemon went into her Beast Spirit Zephyrmon and took to the air to fight with Lady V-Dramon and Lobomon went into his Beast Spirit form KendoGarurumon to fight with Ankylomon.

"Do you really think that Ankylomon will reach his Ultimate form?" Cody asked Ken and Daisuke.

"Hey, if Stingmon and Lady XV-Mon could do it, then I'm sure he can." Daisuke said with a smile as she ran one of her hands over the digi egg, looking very much like a mother at the moment much to the amusement of the others.

"Yes, but Ken has a Crest that was able to make Dinobeemon digivolve. And then you activated the Crest of Miracles that fused the Crests of Courage and Friendship together to create the Crest of Strength. I don't have a Crest at all, so I don't think I'll help Ankylomon ever reach his Ultimate form." Cody said sadly.

"Don't worry so much over it. Just have a faith. We'll see what happens. That's kind of our motto." Ken said with a smile as he placed a hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"Yeah. And who knows, maybe Dai will make a miracle happen and make you a Crest. You never know." Takuya said.

"Stranger things have happened." JP said.

A few hours later, the Knights and Warriors were going back home when Tai and Matt appeared riding on Greymon and Garurumon.

The Warriors all went on alert, Lowemon standing in front of his girlfriend and her partner in a protective stance as KendoGarurumon and Zephyrmon did the same for their other friends.

"Daisuke, what are you doing here?" Tai asked when he saw the leader of the Knights.

Daisuke held the digi egg to her chest as she walked past the Warrior of Darkness with Lady V-Dramon following her, the girl giving her boyfriend a reassuring look and he nodded in understanding.

"We were training." She said to her two sempais as they got off their digimon partners and walked over to her.

"Training? What were you training for?" Matt asked.

"We can't control our powers that much. We train so we know how to use them and so we have a better advantage in our battles." Lady V-Dramon said.

"Wait. Lady XV-Mon reaced her Ultimate form? How?" Tai asked.

"The Crests of Courage and Friendship fused together to create the Crest of Strength, my very own Crest, aside from Miracles. Lady V-Dramon here destroyed Arukenimon so we don't have to worry about her anymore." Daisuke explained.

"But what about BlackWarGreymon? TK would shut up about that guy and was worried that he was still out there somewhere. What happened to him?" Matt asked with narrowed eyes.

Daisuke looked down at the egg in her arms and held it out for the two boys to see it.

"He's right here." She said.

The children of Courage and Friendship gasped and came closer to see the egg, amazed that a control spire digimon could be turned into a digi egg unlike the others.

"How is that even possible?" Tai asked.

"BlackWarGreymon was special. He was conflicted with his loyalties when Arukenimon created him." Ken said.

"He seemed to be more humane than the others. He only did what he was told to do because he had nothing else to do. He thought he was just a weapon to be used for mayhem and destruction, but after Arukenimon was destroyed, he didn't know what to do." Cody said.

"So they brought him back home with them and told us what happened." Takuya said, glaring at the two boys.

"Lowemon then purified BlackWarGreymon of the evil that still tainted him and he turned into this digi egg and it then went off to Daisuke, so she decided to look after it." KendoGarurumon growled.

The two older boys shared a look, then just nodded and looked back to their kohai with smiles.

"Well, I'm not sure if I really approve of this." Tai said.

"But it's really none of our business. If you think if this is what's best, then…" Matt trailed.

"We'll just accept it. BlackWarGreymon's a lucky guy to have you to help him out." Tai said.

Dinobeemon, Ankylomon and Lady V-Dramon turned back into Minomon, Upamon and Chibimon, feeling very tired from their long and hard training from earlier and so their partners picked them up.

"Hey, glad to hear you guys aren't acting like assholes, but we had a long day." JP said as he, Takuya, Ken and Cody all got on top on the Beast of Light to hitch a ride to the portal and the Beast of Wind picked Tommy up to carry him back.

"We'll see you around then. Hopefully." Tai said as he and Matt went back to Greymon and Garurumon.

"Yeah, I guess so." Daisuke said as Lowemon carefully picked her up, being mindful of the egg and Chibimon.

The two Beasts and Warrior of Darkness then took off, going back to where their portal was opened up to go back home and rest up from the training, the two Digidestinds watching them go, hoping things would get better.

"Maybe we should just leave TK at home when we come to see them." Tai said noting how smoothly things went without the child of Hope around.

"Tai, shut up. Let's just go home and tell the others what Daisuke told us." Matt said as he mounted Garurumon.

"Fine." Tai said as he sat on Greymon's shoulders.

The Digidestinds then headed off to where their own portal was opened up and went home.

TBC


	19. An Alliance

"An Alliance"

The Knights, Warriors and Digidestinds were all having normal days with nothing new going on.

Everything was peaceful with Arukenimon dead and Mumymon seemed to have disappeared off the face of the Digital World.

There were no more control spire digimon to fight and BlackWarGreymon's egg finally hatched, making the leader of the Knights very happy as she had JP film it.

V-Mon and Daisuke watched in anticipation and wonder as the egg shook like crazy, rolling around all over the room until it finally stopped in a corner of the bedroom and then hatched, pink smoke going everywhere.

The smoke faded away to view an adorable small black creature with kitty ears and big yellow eyes known as Batomon, BlackWarGreymon's Fresh form.

Batomon was sweet and innocent, which just made him so loveable to everyone in the Knights and the Warriors group.

Matt and Tai even came over to see the little guy and were surprised when he started blowing bubbles and humming a song, JP still filming the sweet moment as the girls cooed over it.

It reminded the child of Courage of the time when he and Kari first met Agumon when he went to them as a digi egg, before he had that fight with Parrotmon and all the kids who say it were then chosen as Digidestinds and the two digimon disappeared after the destruction they caused in the street.

Sadly all of the peace ended around Christmas time when one day the skies turned dark and Daisuke was suddenly reminded of the time a group of Bakemon broke into her home and brought her family to the tower to face that vampire digimon and she had witnessed the fight between VenomMyostismon and the Digidestinds.

Koichi and Koji were both on guard, sensing an evil force was heading their way and soon.

Kari could also tell that it was coming and she was terrified about it coming to get them all.

Daisuke decided to call a truce between the three teams and for them to all have a meeting right away to see what was going on.

So now the three groups were gathered in the Motomiya home, thankful that Daisuke's parents and sister were gone for the day since everyone, even the older kids, had their digimon with them.

The Digidestinds were curious when they saw Batomon and TK freaked when he heard that it was BlackWarGreymon and Daisuke promptly shut him up by punching him in the face and just sat on her boyfriend's lap, ready to get the meeting underway.

"We all know that something is coming, the problem is we don't know what it is and why it's here." Koji said.

"That's true, but I can't help but think that I've seen all of this somewhere before." Izzy said.

"Seen it before? How, Izzy?" Yolei asked.

"He's right. All of this does feel familiar." Joe said.

"Yeah, the only thing that's missing is the evil digimon going on a rampage of the city." Daisuke said.

"What are you talking about, Dai?" Takuya asked.

"Didn't you mention that there was a time that a group of Bakemon carried your family and hundreds of others off a few years ago?" Ken asked starting to realize where she was going.

"Wait. The time when Myotismon was here? You were a part of that?" Tai asked his kohai.

"I'm pretty sure we discussed this with Mimi and Michael that some freaky things happened to us during that summer. Cody and I were involved in the whole battle with Myotismon. He was on that plane Garudamon landed. And Yolei, she said that she witnessed the whole Diaboramon battle on the computer, of course I'm sure the whole world saw that. And Ken was dragged into the Digital World at that time." Daisuke explained as Batomon cuddled up to Chibimon, making cooing noises.

"Where are you going with this?" TK asked.

"What she means is that whoever started these chains of events has returned to finish his job." Koichi said as he rubbed his hand on his girlfriend's back.

Kari gasped in horror.

"You mean…" she trailed off.

Daisuke nodded with a grim look on her face.

"I think Myotismon is trying to make a comeback." She said.

Everyone gasped in shock, Kari and TK shaking in fear, their brothers sitting by them and wrapped an arm around them to form some sort of comfort for them.

"But that's not possible. We got rid of him once and for all when Agumon and Gabumon Warp Digivolved to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon." Sora said.

"Normally the bad guys don't stay down for long. They always come back and with a vengeance." Takuya said his eyes filled with fire as he thought back to Lucemon and how easily he destroyed the world, waving it off as some sort of game.

"And to add on to the bad stuff, they come back even stronger than they were the first time." JP said making everyone grow even more stressed out.

"Digimon never die. Their data just gets reconfigured." Zoe said.

"Great, now what are we supposed to do?" Tommy asked.

"This is what's going to happen." Daisuke said standing up making everyone look at her.

"We're all sticking together from now on. I don't care if you guys don't get along with each other." She said as she saw Zoe and Yolei glare at each other with invisible sparks shooting out of their eyes, Matt and Koji glaring at each other with their coldest looks as Tai and Takuya looked the other person over with unsure eyes and TK threw a nasty look at Ken and Koichi, the child of Kindness and Warrior of Darkness returning it.

"You guys are going to be training your digimon with us so they can reach their Ultimate forms, maybe even their Mega forms if you do it right." Daisuke said.

"Training? You mean, like, having our digimon fight each other?" Yolei asked.

"How do you think Wormmon was strong enough to reach his Ultimate form?" Ken asked.

"Not only that, but the training helps us, too. Because of it, I was able to make my own Crest and now Armadillomon can digivolve into his Ultimate form too." Cody said.

"What? Make your own Crest? How is that even possible?' Izzy asked surprised.

"Uh, hello! Miracle girl right over there, buddy." Takuya said pointing to Daisuke.

"The Crest of Miracles just fuses the other Crests together to make new ones. It fused the Crests of Courage and Friendship together to make the Crest of Strength, allowing Lady XV-Mon to digivolve to Lady V-Dramon. It did the same thing with the Crests of Knowledge and Reliability. Now Cody has the Crest of Power and Ankylomon can turn into Tortomon. If you guys stick to the training I worked out then you'll all eventually reach those evolutions too and Yolei will be able to make Hawkmon normal digivolve to his true Champion form and Ultimate form. The rest of you guys will be able to become Ultimates again." Daisuke said with an infectious smile that helped raise everyone's spirits.

"It would be nice to be able to digivolve to Angewomon again and to able to show Myotismon just how much more powerful we've all gotten." Gatomon said.

"And to end him once and for all." Patamon agreed.

"Hey, I don't normally like work, but this sounds like fun to me." Gomamon said.

"We'll give it our very best." Gabumon said.

"Yeah, we never give up that easily." Agumon said.

"As long as we all stand together, nothing can take us down." Wormmon said.

"We can do this. We haven't lost a battle yet and I don't plan on letting our record get ruined by some Prince of the Night wannabe." Chibimon said, Batomon bouncing next to her, cooing in agreement.

"So it's agreed then?" Tai asked.

"We'll meet tomorrow at our regular training grounds. Be there at 8:00 am." Koichi said standing up and looping his arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"I'll give Izzy the coordinates to get there." Cody said.

"This will be great. I'll call Mimi and tell her about this. I'm sure she'll want to be a part of this too." Sora said happy that something good had come from this dark moment.

"Don't think it's going to be easy." Zoe said.

"Yeah, because you guys aren't going to be fighting each other." JP said.

"You'll be fighting us." Tommy said.

"What? You guys?" Yolei asked surprised.

"The Legendary Warriors, the most powerful digimon in history." Ken said.

"How else do you think our digimon got that strong so fast?" Daisuke asked as she picked up Batomon and Chibimon.

"This training is going to be pretty intense, huh?" Kari asked.

"We're Digidestinds. Intense is how we do things." Daisuke said.

"Got that right." Tai and Takuya said, then glared at each other.

"No fighting each other or I'll beat the shit out of you!" Daisuke yelled, snapping the two boys out of their glaring match making Matt and Koji smirk.

"Looks like we have our leader back." TK said as he held out the goggles to the girl, hoping that she would accept them.

She looked at them for a bit, contemplating whether or not she should take them before she just shrugged and accepted her once prized possession and placed them around her neck, making the Digidestinds smile that she had took them.

"Hell yeah you do and I'm working you all to the bone. It's not just our digimon that are going to train. We need to learn how to protect ourselves if needed. So when our digimon aren't training, we'll be going to Cody's dojo where his grandpa will be teaching us kendo or to Koji's judo school to learn some self-defence maneuvers. Is that understood?" Daisuke asked everyone.

"Yeah." Tai and Matt said.

"Sure." Sora and Yolei nodded.

"Got it." Kari and TK said.

"Right!" Izzy and Joe said.

"Then we'll meet up tomorrow and I'll hand out the schedules for training then." Daisuke said.

The Digidestinds all agreed and then gathered up their digimon before they left the room, going home to rest up for the big day that was waiting for them.

**What should Yolei's Crest be and what Hawkmon's Ultimate should be? I have no idea what Love and Sincerity could create. Please help me by giving me some ideas! Thank you.**


	20. Learning to Get Along

"Learning to Get Along"

**All right, new chapter up soon. I was inspired, yet again. Still need help with Hawkmon's Ultimate form. Thanks for reading and please continue with the reviews, they actually help me. Hope you like it!**

The first day of training can be summed up in one word.

Tragic.

The digimon were able to fight with the Warriors and the Knights' partners, but they got taken out a little too easily by the Warriors and they weren't even using their full power yet.

The only digimon that actually improved was Batomon, who digivolved to his In-Training form, KuroKoromon, who was a black version of Koromon with yellow eyes and he seemed to be pretty attached to V-Mon, no matter what form she took on.

The little guy was very energetic and happy, which made Daisuke proud of how he had turned out.

He was such a loveable little guy.

Then when it came down to the Digidestinds learning kendo that was a total bust.

It only got worst with judo.

Sora, Kari, Mimi, Izzy and Joe did better than the others, but that was because they didn't have any issues with the Knights and Warriors.

And it was only those five whose digimon that were improving and soon enough, Sora was able to activate her Crest of Love and Birdramon was able to digivolve into Garudamon again, so their training was upped by having the bird fight against Zoe and Takuya in their Beast Spirit forms.

Soon after Kari was able to make Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon, so the celestial digimon was then told to spar with Lady V-Dramon and Zephyrmon.

Tai and Takuya had gotten into some arguments and Daisuke then ended it by smacking them, but then Matt and Koji got into some fist fights, so the child of Strength had to get a little rougher with them to break them up.

TK and Koichi didn't get along too well either because the child of Hope was jealous that the Warrior of Darkness was close to Daisuke, but when he learned that they were dating, which made Kari, Sora and Mimi shriek in delight, happy for her and Tai pass out from shock as Matt smirked, the young blonde was not happy at all.

TK kept trying to pick a fight with Koichi, but the navy haired male was very sweet and calm tempered, unlike his twin, which everyone found ironic since Koji was the Warrior of Light and Koichi was the Warrior of Darkness.

The brush offs that TK got from the comments he made just annoyed him and he tried even harder to get under Koichi's skin to try and prove that he wasn't such a great guy that everyone thought he was, but all he got in return was Daisuke bitch slapping him and then she ran into her boyfriend's arms, asking if he was fine.

Christmas was almost there and finally, Daisuke had had enough.

She had just pulled Zoe and Yolei away from each other and she was pissed off.

"I'VE HAD IT!" she yelled shocking everyone.

"What do you mean?" Tai asked.

"What I mean is, the people I love the most can't get along." She said glaring daggers at her sempai.

KaiserLeomon, who had been in a match with Garudamon, came over to the human girl and nuzzled his head into her side, trying to get her to calm down.

Izzy had gotten Kabuterimon to digivolve to MegaKabuterimon and he had been in a battle with MetalKabuterimon and Joe had gotten Ikkakumon to digivolve to Zudamon and he was battling Korikkakumon before Daisuke's outburst.

"Why are you guys always fighting? I just don't understand!" Daisuke continued on her rant as the children of Kindness and Power came over to their leader, concerned about all the stress she was taking on.

There were three groups with three leaders, but two of them were being douches so Daisuke ad to take on the responsibility of looking after all of the teams and there were seventeen people she had to look out for.

Lady V-Dramon also had to look out for the eleven digimon there, twelve if you count KuroKoromon, but Greymon was helping her out, as was Garurumon.

"If you guys don't even try to get along, then we're all gonna die and the two worlds will be destroyed. So if you want that to happen and you won't even try to work out your damn issues then get the hell out of here and leave this battle to the ones who are actually taking this seriously!" Daisuke yelled with tears of frustration in her gold eyes and her face was red from her heavy breathing.

The ones that had been causing problems looked down in shame as the ones who were getting along glared at them.

KuroKoromon bounced over to his mother figure with worry in is eyes.

"Momma, are you OK?" he asked.

Daisuke looked down at the In-Training and smiled at him, but it was shaky.

KaiserLeomon shared a look with Ken, who nodded and motioned for him to go.

"Dai, why don't you go home and rest for a bit." Ken said as he placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a small smile.

"No, I need to stay here and make sure everything goes fine." She said as she picked up KuroKoromon.

"No way. You need the rest. All this stress isn't good on your body or your health at all." Joe said being the doctor of the group.

"We can handle things here." Cody said with a reassuring smile to his leader who he had come to view as an older sister.

"They're right, Daisuke. Go home and rest. We'll try to get along with the training." Kari said.

"You've been working harder than everyone here. Take some time off." Sora said with a motherly look.

"Please do. We insist." Izzy said.

Daisuke looked at all of her friends, including the ones that were causing the most problems and saw that they all felt the same, so she gave in.

"All right, I'll go and rest." She said with her eyes closing.

She felt the strength leave her body and then passed out, everyone calling out her name in worry as Ken caught her.

Joe came over and checked her temperature and said she was fine, but really needed to get some rest and food in her.

KaiserLeomon Slide Evolved to Lowemon and picked the girl up in his arms to carry home as KuroKoromon looked up at the Warrior.

"Papa, will Momma be OK?" he asked.

"Yes, she will be, Kuro." Lowemon said, his red eyes twinkling in amusement at the digimon that had seen him and his girlfriend as his parents.

"Take care of her, Koichi." Kari said as she gave her friend a worried look as she looked very stressed even in her sleep and she also seemed to be seeking out for the comfort of her half digimon boyfriend.

"I will. Good luck." He said.

"Lady V-DRamon, I think you should go with them." Angewomon said looking at her fellow Ultimate.

"Why do you say that?" Lady V-Dramon asked.

"You are under just as much stress. You could use the rest as well." Garudamon said.

"We'll be fine. Go on." Greymon said.

"Yes, besides, Daisuke will need you with her to look after KuroKoromon while she is resting up." Garurumon said.

"Thank you." Lady V-Dramon said as she flew over to the Warrior of Darkness and then went back to her Rookie form, landing on his shoulder.

Lowemon then started to leave, but stopped when he was near his brother and leader, then cradled is girlfriend's little body in his large right arm as he summoned his Shadow Lance with his left hand.

He then whacked Lobomon and Agunimon over their heads with the Lance, making them curse and hold their heads in pain.

"That was for letting your petty grudges get in the way of my girlfriend's health." He said before the Lance disappeared and he continued leaving.

Tai and TK laughed at them and Matt smirked, but the boys stopped when Mimi, Sora and Kari smacked them.

"You guys are no better!" Sora said to Tai after she slapped him.

"You were risking her health too!" Mimi scolded as she pulled away from Matt.

"And you're the worse! Trying to pick a fight with Koichi when he did nothing wrong to you. You should all be ashamed!" Kari yelled in TK's face.

"I guess we really were being stupid." Yolei said.

"Maybe we can all try and start over?" Zoe said as she walked over to the child of Love and Sincerity.

The Warrior of Wind held out her hand for the lavender haired girl to accept, which she did.

"I'm sorry. I was just so upset because of the way I saw you treat Daisuke and Cody that night and let those thoughts cloud my mind." Zoe said.

"No, I'm just as bad. I sort of deserved it. I always looked down on Daisuke for being the leader. I guess I was just a little jealous of her. She was always so friendly and strong. Sure, she also had her moments were she seemed a bit like a jerk, but I guess that was because I never took the time to know here better. But that's going to change." Yolei said making everyone smile at her, Mimi and Sora looking proudly at their kohai.

"From now on, I'll try to be better for everyone and not be so harsh at judging anyone ever again." Yolei swore.

Yolei's D-3 then began to beep and glow bright red, so she pulled it out and watched as a gold light lit up from a few feet away, obviously being Daisuke's Crest of Miracles acting up.

The Crests and Love and Sincerity were then fused together and it then became the Crest of Humility.

Hawkmon was then covered in red light and began to digivolve.

"Hawkmon digivolve too…Aquilamon!"

A large red hawk with fierce looking black horns was then in Hawkmon's place, standing tall and looking down at his partner with a smile in his clear blue eyes.

"What just happened?" Yolei asked.

"You just created your own Crest." Ken said with a smile.

"The Crests of Love and Sincerity came together to create the Crest of Humility, which I think is an important thing you all need to learn so we can work together peacefully." The child of Power said.

"He's right." Tai said as he looked at Agunimon.

"We could try and get along. For Daisuke's sake. She's like my baby sister and I don't want to risk losing her because of my damn pride." The child of Courage said.

"Agreed." The Warrior of Flame said with a nod and smile.

The child of Friendship and the Warrior of Light looked at each other warily before they nodded and accepted it.

Everyone then turned to the one that was the biggest trouble for them the child of Hope and waited for is answer.

TK looked at everyone, watching s they gave him looks of warning and hope.

He sighed.

"All right. I promise that I'll really try to get along with Koichi and Ken. I'm sorry for the way that I've been acting, really. I'll try my best to make it up to Daisuke." He swore.

"And you'll do that by staying away from her." MetalKabuterimon said.

"And stop trying to ruin her relationship with Koichi." Korikkakumon said.

"Yeah. I promise I will." TK said.

"Thank God." Joe sighed in relief.

"Then let's get back to work everyone!" Ken said, making everyone look at him in surprise.

"What? I'm Dai's second in command. When she's not around, I'm in charge." The child of Kindness said with an innocent look.

"He's right." Dinobeemon said.

"Ok then. You heard the boy." Tai said with a smile.

Koichi had taken Daisuke and the digimon back to his house and Tomoko, his mother rushed over when she saw the girl was sleeping and looked very worn out.

The Warriors' families all knew about their children saving the Digital World and becoming the Legendary Warriors, so the Knights didn't have to hide their digimon from them.

"The poor dear. She really needs to stop pushing herself so much. She could get very ill if she does." Tomoko said as she tucked the girl into her son's bed, KuroKoromon and Chibimon snuggling up to the child of Strength.

"Like you're one to talk. You always pushed yourself to work hard before, no matter how much I insisted you find a less stressful job." Koichi said.

When Koichi hadn't known about his father or Koji's existence, it was just Tomoko and him and the woman was working far too many hours at the hospital and she was becoming tired and hurt from the stress of it all.

The memories of helping her wrap bandages on her back was not something he liked to remember and wished he could get rid of them forever, but they were forever branded in his mind.

"Yes, I suppose. But Daisuke is still a young girl. It's awful that she has to take on the responsibility of leading a group of children to save the two worlds from evil. Why does it always have to be children? Couldn't adults do it?" Tomoko asked as she stared down at the now peaceful face of the sleeping girl as she cuddled with her two partners.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because adults aren't as innocent as children are. The younger they are, the stronger our innocence and belief in fighting for a better world is. Besides, plenty of good things come out of it too. Becoming Digidestinds helped us all grow stronger and became friends. It led me to Koji and to Daisuke. I'm happy that I'm a Chosen Child." Koichi said as he held his girlfriend's hand with a loving look.

Tomoko looked down at her son and smiled at him, amazed at the amazing young man that he was becoming.

TBC


	21. Waking up to a Surprise

"Waking up to a Surprise"

**Here's the next instalment, hope you all enjoy it. Please review.**

Daisuke's eyes blinked opened, adjusting to the lighting in the room she was resting in and saw that she wasn't in her room at home but in her boyfriend's room and had been sleeping in his bed.

She stretched out and then got out of bed, walking down to the kitchen to see if anyone was home and how long she had been out.

She walked into the kitchen and saw Tomoko was there cooking some curry for either lunch or dinner, the child of Strength wasn't sure what it was and saw that V-Mon and a black dino that looked like Agumon were both sitting down at the table talking.

The dino's snout twitched and he turned his head in Daisuke's direction and was happy to see the girl.

"Daisuke!" he said getting up.

V-Mon looked over and smiled brightly at her partner, Tomoko also turned to see the girl was up and she looked relieved as the two digimon ran over and hugged the girl around her knees since they couldn't reach any high than that.

"Whoa, easy there! What happened to KuroKoromon?" Daisuked as she bent down to hug the two.

"That would be me. I just digivolved today and started my training with V-Mon. I'm BlackAgumon now." Said the black dino as he looked at her with these pretty bright green eyes.

"Today? How long was I out for?" Daisuke asked curiously as she stood up with the two digimon in her arms.

"You were out for about three days now, dear." Tomoko said as she turned the stove off and came over to the girl.

"Three days?!" Daisuke yelped in shock.

"We were worried you weren't going to wake up." V-Mon said with a sad look.

"You really have been working for far too long. Your body was so drained out that it shut down do you could recuperate." Tomoko said.

"Oh, wow. So is the food done yet? I'm starved." Daisuke said with a smile, making the digimon and adult laugh.

Tomoko fixed up four plates and set them down on the table and set a glass of water down in front of the burgundy haired girl as she dug right into the food, happy to be able to eat properly after a while.

She was too concerned with the impending evil that was rising and training the others and making sure that they didn't kill each other had put a lot of stress on the girl and it made it hard for her to sleep and eat properly and her grades had slipped making her family and teachers worry over her, wondering what was wrong with her.

"Mom I'm home!" called out Koichi as he walked into the room.

He took his hat off and froze when he saw Daisuke sitting at the table eating.

"Hey, sweetie. How're things?" she asked with a smile as Tomoko laughed.

"Dai, you're up! Are you feeling any better?" Koichi asked running to his girlfriend's side, worry etched on his face as he knelt by her side and took her hands.

"I'm great. So how are the others doing? I know Yolei got her Crest. I felt it when it happened. The Crest of Humility is an interesting one." She said as she kissed his cheek.

Koichi smiled and stood up, then took his share of the meal and sat at the table.

"She did. In fact, she even made up with Zoe, everyone is getting along now. There are no more fights. Ken's been in charge of the training, but yesterday Tai and Takuya started helping him out with their own groups and it's all been running more smoothly after you yelled at everyone. Garurumon and Greymon reached their Ultimate forms today too." Koichi reported.

"Oh, thank God. I'm happy things are going better." Daisuke said.

"It is more relaxing. TK actually apologized to Ken and me for how he's been acting, but we both decided not to forgive him until you do." Koichi said as he ate him food.

Daisuke looked over to BlackAgumon and V-Mon and gave them a curious look when she saw how close they were sitting together and the sneaky glances the black dino threw her way, looking away with his cheeks turning red when the dragon looked at him.

She smirked at them, also remembering how BlackWarGreymon seemed to stare a lot at Lady V-Dramon.

Looks like those two would be the next pair to get together.

"So what are you going to do now, dear?" Tomoko asked Daisuke as she looked at her with those same sapphire eyes that her sons had gotten from her, as well as her navy hair.

"I guess I'll go back to the Digital World tomorrow-"

"No. You are not going to train. You still need to get some more rest." Koichi said sternly.

"I'm the leader of the Knights and I need to see how they're doing. I trust Ken's taking care of everything, but still." She said.

"She could go to just watch and see how everyone's doing." BlackAgumon said.

"Yeah and I'm sure everyone would be happy to see her feeling better. Tai, Matt and Kari were really worried. Well, everyone was, but those three more though." V-Mon said.

"It must be because of the kohai/sempai relationship that Taichi and Yamato feel that way." BlackAgumon said.

"Come on, Koichi. I'll just sit down and watch everyone else work and see how they do. And if they do start fighting again, then you and JP and take care of it. Use any force necessary." Daisuke said with a smile, her eyes begging him to comply with her wishes.

The Warrior of Darkness groaned and covered his eyes knowing that he totally lost this argument with his girlfriend.

"Fine." He sighed.

Daisuke clapped as she gave a joyful laugh before she hugged him and kissed his cheek, making his blush and smile at her.

Tomoko smiled at the cute scene and took a picture with her phone that she had in her pocket of them to use to tease her son later on.

"We'll go tomorrow if you really feel up to it. But only to the Digital World. You aren't going to the kendo studio. All right?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me." Daisuke said as she pulled away from her boyfriend.

"When are we going to the Digital World?" V-Mon asked.

"10:40 am, right after we finish kendo. I'll come back to get you three, OK?" Koichi asked.

"Now, no more talk of this. Let's just enjoy our meal, all right?" Tomoko said.

The digimon and Digidestinds agreed and went back to eating and just talked about random things.

The child of Strength couldn't wait to go back to the Digital World to surprise her friends and see how well they had been getting along since she was gone.

But also, deep down inside of her, she had a feeling that the trouble was going to start soon and just hoped that they were ready for it.

TBC


	22. Return

"Return"

**Here is the next instalment. I hope you enjoy and please review! =)**

Daisuke and the two digimon were waiting on Koichi to get back home from kendo with the three teams so they could all go to the Digital World so the others could see how the child of Strength was feeling.

V-Mon and BlackAgumon were just lying together on the bed in Koichi's room as Daisuke sat beside them, leafing through a song book that had songs that the Warriors wrote.

She came across a song that was unfinished so she closed it and set it down, not wanting to see it until it was done and ready to share.

Right at that moment Koichi walked in dressed in grey sweatpants and a black muscle shirt, sweat covering his face and arms.

"Long work out, babe?" Daisuke asked as she stood.

"Yeah, we really went hard on the others today." Koichi said as his girlfriend walked up to him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his chest as she put her arms around his neck.

"Did you tell the others that I was coming today?" Daisuke asked.

Koichi ducked his head down and kissed her softly on the lips tasting the banana flavour from her lip balm.

He pulled back with a smile as she returned it and giggled.

"No, I thought we'd keep it a surprise. I didn't even tell anyone you woke up. But I think Koji was able to see through it." The Warrior of Darkness said.

"I can't wait to see their faces." The child of Strength said with a smirk.

V-Mon and BlackAgumon giggled as they got up, the blue dragon being carried on the black dino's back.

"Let me shower before we go." The navy haired male said pulling away from his girlfriend.

"Fine, but hurry, OK, baby?" she said.

Koichi chuckled and nodded, placing one last kiss on her lips before he went off to go take a shower.

The Digidestinds were al at the regular training grounds, their digimon in their champion or Ultimate forms.

"What's taking Koichi so long? Normally he's on time." Tai said as he sat down with MetalGreymon and Takuya.

"You're right. I wonder what's taking him." JP said as he stood by with Izzy and MegaKabuterimon.

"What if something happened to Daisuke?" Kari asked worried as Angewomon stood by her with Mimi, Sora, Lilymon and Garudamon.

"Whoa, calm down, girl." Takuya said walking over and placing a hand on her shoulder, the heat giving off a calming aura.

"He's right, there's nothing to worry about." Yolei said as she sat down with Aquilamon and Zoe as they waited.

"Dai's stronger than that." The Warrior of Wind said with a smile.

Koji was sitting with Matt and WereGarurumon, listening to them all talk.

The Warrior of Light was able to notice that his brother was in a particularly good mood when he met up with everyone, even though he tried to hide it, but Koji was able to see right through the poor act.

Maybe something did happen with Daisuke, but it was good rather than bad.

"Hey, look!" Tommy's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

The Warrior of Ice, Joe and Zudamon were all staring off to where Koichi was walking from out of the forest that was near the clearing they trained in.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." He said with a smile and wave.

"It's about time. We were worried something might have happened." Ken said as he and Cody walked over to him, Dinobeemon and Tortomon following.

"Don't worry. Everything's fine." The navy haired male said shaking his head.

"What about Daisuke? Is she any better yet?" Kari asked like she always did whenever she saw the Warrior of Darkness when he came back from his house.

Koichi seemed to have a certain gleam in his eyes as BlackAgumon came out of the trees with Lady V-Dramon at his side, shocking everyone that the Ultimate was present.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Koichi suggested as a well-known burgundy haired, golden brown eyed girl walked out dressed in her orange shoes, beige khakis, black tank top, yellow gloves and goggles around her neck as her blue jacket with the fur lining and flames' decorating it was slung over her shoulder, a smile on her face.

"Hey guys. Miss me?" Daisuke asked with a wink.

Kari was the first to recover from her shock and smiled brightly and ran over to the girl, Zoe, Ken and Cody following after her.

"Daisuke!" the child of Light cried out throwing her arms around the child of Strength.

"You're back!" the child of Power cried out as he hugged the girl's legs as the Warrior of Wind hugged the girl from behind.

"Are you feeling any better?" the child of Kindness asked his best friend as she returned the hugs she was getting.

"Yeah, of course I am." Daisuke said as the others pulled away, allowing Tai to run over at lightning speed and hug her, the girl almost getting knocked off her feet from the momentum.

"We were worried when you hadn't woken up for a while. We were almost afraid that you had fallen into a coma." Sora said as she smiled at the sight.

"What are you even doing here? You should still be in bed resting." Joe said.

"She's far too stubborn to do that. I was able to convince her to take it easy, but she still wanted to come see how everyone was doing, she we compromised." Koichi said.

"Compromised? How did you do that in such a short time if she woke up today?" Izzy asked.

"Tai, not that I'm not happy to see you, but can you please stop suffocating me?" Daisuke asked the older child of Courage.

"Oh, sorry about that." Tai said letting go of her.

"It's fine. And I didn't wake up today. I woke up last night." She said making everyone look at her in shock when they heard that.

"Wait, you were awake last night? Why didn't you tell us?" Matt asked.

"I just learned that I was asleep for three whole days, found KuroKoromon had digivolved and started his training, all of you are now getting along, Yolei is the new child of Humility, I was starving and just wanted to spend the time with my boyfriend and partners. Sorry if that took up all my time." Daisuke said counting the things off her fingers.

"As long as you're awake now." Ken said with a smile.

TK and Yolei both shared a look as the two walked over to the child of Strength, the burgundy haired girl watching the two come up to her, everyone else watching too.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Daisuke asked them with a smile.

"Well, we just wanted to apologize for all the bad things we said about you. It wasn't nice and we had no right to do it. I'm sorry, Daisuke." Yolei said sadly.

"And I wanted to apologize for all the things I said about you, Ken and Koichi. I shouldn't have tried to force you to come back to us like that, too. It was terrible of me to do that. I was a total jerk and deserved every bad thing you guys thought I had coming." TK said.

Daisuke was quiet as she looked over the children of Hope and Humility, the others all holding their breath as they waited to see what her reaction would be.

"Just get your asses over here and give me a hug so we can get back to work." She said.

TK and Yolei gave her shocked looks as the others all laughed, the child of Strength opened up her arms with a smile on her face, showing that she was serious, so the two Digidestinds went over and hugged the girl.

"Now that that's taken care of, let's get back to work people." Takuya said as he and the Warriors all pulled out their D-tectors and Beast Spirit Evolved.

Everyone then got to work with their training as Daisuke sat down with BlackAgumon to keep her company as they watched how well the digimon did against the Beasts.

TBC


	23. The Battle Begins

"The Battle Begins"

**Here is the new update, sorry for taking so long, but I was having a case of writer's block and was focusing more on some of my other stories. Please enjoy and review!**

The time had finally come.

It was the night before Christmas, the Digidestinds were all at the Teenage Wolves' live concert with their digimon, and watching Matt come up to the mike and sing, the crowd cheering happily at the music, Jun was even there on a date with Yutaka, which really surprised everyone.

As the band was playing, they were interrupted by a loud screeching noise, making everyone hold their ears as they tried to bloke it out.

"Uh, what is that noise?" Takuya groaned.

"I don't know!" JP yelled.

Just then, a large black figure burst through the stage making Matt and his band run away and the Digidestinds were all surprised to see that it was a DarkTyrannomon with a swarm of Bakemon.

"Well, this is new." Tai said.

"Is this part of the show?" Tommy asked.

"You never know with rock n roll." Izzy said.

The people all ran off to avoid getting hurt by the falling stage as the Warriors all evolved to their Human Spirits and stopped the debris from hurting everyone as Yutaka led a confused Jun away.

"Hey, you ruined my concert!" matt yelled up at DarkTyrannomon.

"Matt, now is not the time!" Tai said as their digimon all ran to their sides, ready to show off how powerful they had become since their training.

"Let's show him what we can do!" Daisuke said as her two digimon stood by her side, determination on their faces.

"V-Mon digivolve too…Lady XV-Mon….Lady XV-Mon digivolve too….Lady V-Dramon!"

"BlackAgumon digivolve too….DarkGreymon….DarkGreymon digivolve too…DarkMetalGreymon!"

The two partners of the child of Strength charged at DarkTyrannomon and knocked him down as the Bakemon all flew over to the rest of the Digidestinds.

Tai and Matt nodded before turning to look at their partners, who nodded back.

"Agumon Warp Digivolve too…WarGreymon!"

"Gabumon Warp Digivolve too…..MetalGarurumon!"

The two Megas went up and started beating the Bakemon back as DarkMetalGreymon and DarkTyrannomon were locked in a fight of strength, trying to push the other back as Lady V-Dramon flew in overhead, watching.

"What should we do? How do we get all these digimon back to the Digital World?" TK asked.

A Parrotmon then came in and tried to attack Kari, but Daisuke saw this and pushed the child of Light out of the way and wound up getting captured herself.

"Daisuke!" Ken yelled in worry.

The girl struggled to escape the hold she was in and Parrotmon used his Static Destroyer on the Digidestinds, but their digimon all quickly digivolved to their Ultimate forms and got them out of the way in time.

"Hey, if you guys don't mind, I don't like being a damsel in distress!" Daisuke called down to them as the green bird squeezed her tighter making her cry out.

"I'm coming!" Lady V-Dramon yelled as she flew over, but a dark figure appeared.

It was a woman dressed in black leather and she hit the Ultimate back.

"I don't think so, dear." The female digimon sneered.

"Who is that?" Yolei asked in Silhpymon's arms.

"It's Lady Devimon and she's trouble." Kari said as she and Angewomon glared at the demon digimon.

"Get out of my way!" Lady V-Dramon ordered.

"I hate to break it to you, but I can't do that." Lady Devimon said with a cruel smirk.

Lady V-Dramon snarled and started a fight with her, both throwing hits and kicks at each other.

Parrotmon let out a loud screech as he brought the girl in his claws up to his face, sparks igniting on his head.

"Shadow Meteor!" a voice called out as a black and purple ball hit the bird, making it screech in pain and let go of Daisuke and surprise.

"Dai!" Tai yelled as she fell.

Lowemon shot over and caught the girl in his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Keep your paws off my girl." Lowemon said as he took her back to the Digidestinds.

The Warrior of Darkness set her down on her feet as the others gathered around her.

"What do we do?" Cody asked his leader.

Daisuke bit her lip in thought, then looked over at the child of Knowledge.

"Izzy, this is a stupid question, but did you bring your lap top?" she asked him.

"Yes, I did. Why do you ask, Daisuke?" Izzy asked her as he pulled his lap top out of the bag he had with him.

"Open up a digi port and we'll toss the digimon in." Daisuke said.

"I'll help." Ken said as he took the lap top and started typing.

"You heard the girl!" Tai called up to WarGreymon.

"Throw them in the portal when we give the signal!" TK yelled to MagnaAngemon.

Dinobeemon and Tortomon ran over to Parrotmon and used their powers on the bird, Tortomon also tripping him up as Dinobeemon knocked him down.

"Why don't you give up? You are waisting my time." Lady Devimon said.

"Not going to happen, bitch." Lady V-Dramon said.

"We're coming!" Angewomon called as she, Silphymon, Garudamon and Lilymon flew in to help out.

DarkMetalGreymon picked DarkTyrannomon up and threw him up in the air and Zudamon helped out his using his hammer that struck out lightning and hit the black dino.

The lap top beeped as the portal appeared.

"It's up!" Ken called.

"All right guys, do it now!" Daisuke yelled.

"Got it, Dai!" DarkMetalGreymon said as he charged at DarkTyrannomon and picked him up as Ken held up the lap top.

DarkMetalGreymon roared and threw the black dino into the portal and he disappeared in a blinding flash of light as he was sucked in.

WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon flew over and picked up Parrotmon and threw him right into the portal as the other digimon gathered up all of the Bakemon and tossed them in.

"Man, this is some footage!" a young man with black hair said as he filmed the fight.

Agunimon came in and slammed his fist in the camera lenses, smashing it.

"Sorry, buddy. But this is a private event." He said to the man as he turned and ran away screaming.

Lady V-Dramon hovered behind the other female digimon and Silphymon as they powered up and hit Lady devimon with their attacks.

Angewomon started with her Celestial Arrow, but the demon evaded it with amazing speed, Garudamon went next with her Wing blade as Spilphymon shot out a red orb at Lady Devimon, but she still evaded it and was cackling like a witch as they missed her.

"You are all pathetic!" Lady Devimon taunted as she used her Deadly Wing on the three Ultimates, knocking them back and were caught by Dinobeemon, MegaKabuterimon and DarkMetalGreymon.

Lilymon her Flower Cannon repeatedly on Lady devimon,m but she flew away, unaware of the streak of blue that was flying in from behind her.

"Can no one stop me?" Lady Devimon cackled.

She gasped as she felt claws hit her in the back and she turned to see Lady V-Dramon behind her.

"Ask and ye shall receive." She taunted as Kazemon flew in and pulled out her D-tector.

"Time to say good-bye you fashion reject." Kazemon said as she began to take Lady Devimon's Fractal Code and turned her back into a digi egg that went back to the portal, back to the Digital World.

The digimon all returned to normal and so did the Warriors.

Daisuke smiled as she ran over to V-Mon and BlackAgumon, hugging them both.

"You guys were both awesome!" she gushed as she hugged them.

"Naturally." V-Mon said making everyone laugh as Koichi ran over to his girlfriend.

"Dai, are you all right?" he asked as she let go of her partners and turned to him.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" he asked as he took her hands in his.

"I'm fine, babe. Don't worry about it." She said.

"Looks like he's gonna make an appearance soon." Takuya said as he looked over to the damaged stage as Ken closed up the portal.

"And he's going to be stronger." Koji said with a frown.

"We're not going to lose. We beat him once, we'll do it again." Kari said as she held Gatomon.

Daisuke smiled over at her as the group all stood together.

TBC


	24. Around the World in 80 Minutes

"Around the World in 80 Minutes"

**Here is the new update and I hope you all enjoy this chapter because I'm not really sure if it's that good or not, so be brutally honest about this one. Thank you and enjoy!**

The Digidestinds and Warriors were all gathered at Koichi's house since his mother knew all about digimon and they'd be able to have a meeting that would be uninterrupted by nosey parents on that same night they were attacked.

They were all seated in the living room, the Warriors all on the couch as the Digidestinds sat on the floor and Daisuke was standing in front of everyone with her Digi Knights teammates and their digimon by her side.

"All right, so how did all those digimon manage to get into our world?" TK asked starting off the meeting.

"I've been doing some check-ups through some satellite signals I've accessed and have found that someone, I'm guessing Myotismon, has managed to open up a portal in our area that allowed them to come in, but not only that." Izzy said as he typed on his lap top.

"He also opened up portals in different parts of the world where there are some other Digidestinds."

Izzy then showed them a world map that showed where the portal in Odaiba was located; one was in Hong Kong, Australia, Paris, Mexico, Russia and New York.

"So we'll all have to go to those places and seal up the portals." Tai said.

"Yeah, but only the kids with the D-3s are able to close them up. So we'll have to split up." Takuya said.

"Then that's what we'll do." Daisuke said getting everyone's attention.

"But how? It's gonna be hard to find a way for all of us to go to those different places." Yolei said.

"Actually, I have a solution to that." A deep voice said.

Everyone looked over to see a man with spiked sandy hair and bright blue eyes dressed in a white robe was standing behind everyone making them all go on edge.

"Who the hell are you?" Koji demanded with narrowed eyes.

"Please, do not fear me." The man said smiling as he walked forward.

"I am Gennai, a Guardian." He said.

"Gennai?" the eight original Chosen Children asked in surprise.

"That's Gennai?" Cody asked.

"I thought he was an old man? What happened?" Yolei asked.

"It's a very long story, but let's just get to the point. I have a gift for Ken and Daisuke that will help with your little problem." Gennai said.

The children of Kindness and Strength looked at each other in confusion, both blinking slowly before they turned to look back at Gennai as Koichi grew wary out of concern for his girlfriend.

"What do you mean?" Kari asked.

Gennai opened up his cloak and revealed a blue glowing orb that had the image of a dragon floating around inside it.

"What is that?" JP asked.

"This is a gift from Azulongmon. It will allow your digimon to go through a new transformation to accomplish your mission." The Guardian said.

Daisuke and Ken shared a look with their partners, who smiled and nodded at them.

The two Chosen Children smiled and looked back to the man and held out their D-3s.

"Let's have it then." Daisuke said.

"We'll accept it." Ken said.

Gennai smiled and the orb split in two and rushed over to the two Digidestinds and they gasped as they glowed a light teal color and held their chests as they felt and heard their hearts beating in perfect sync with each other as Wormmon and V-Mon also glowed the same color.

The light soon faded and everyone looked at them in awe.

"What happened there?" Joe asked.

"You'll see. Go on out to where the portal in Odaiba is and close it up first, then have your digimon digivolve to their Ultimate forms before you have them use the new power." Gennai said as he looked at the two.

"Let's go then." Zoe said.

Everyone then ran off to the radio station and found that there was a green light that looked like a rip in the space time continuum and the younger generation held out their D-3s shooting out beams of yellow, blue, purple, pink, green and red lights that sealed it up.

Ken and Daisuke then decided to check out the new power that they were blessed with by Azulongmon and had V-Mon and Wormmon to digivolve to Lady V-Dramon and Dinobeemon.

"Let's see what this baby can do." Daisuke said as she and Ken held out their devices and they glowed teal again, their hearts beating as one as the two Ultimates glowed brighter.

"Lady V-Dramon….." the dragon woman said as she glowed blue and flew up in the air.

"Dinobeemon….." the bug/dino hybrid said as he glowed green and flew in the air and the two swirled around each other as the light became one.

"DNA digivolve too…Imperialdramon!"

Everyone gaped up at the large black, white, red and blue dragon in amazement.

"Is that the coolest thing you've ever seen or what?" Gatomon asked as they all smiled up at the dragon.

"Imperialdramon is a Mega level dragon digimon. He's the fastest digimon in the Digital World and will be able to get you all to your designated countries in record time." Gennai said.

"So what do you think of our new look?" Imperialdramon asked, his voice being a mixture of Dinobeemon's and Lady V-Dramon's.

"You look great, guys." Ken said with a smile.

"OK, so here's how it's gonna work out." Daisuke said when they all climbed aboard the dragon and saw that there was a shuttle or something like it on his back that had a barrier to keep them in safely.

"Kari, Izzy and JP will be going to Hong Kong." Daisuke said pairing the groups up.

"Tai, TK and Takuya will be going to Paris." Daisuke said making Zoe and Yolei whine.

"What?" Zoe asked.

"Why them?" Yolei asked.

"Because Teeks has some family members there that could help show them around." Daisuke said making the two girls back off, but they still sulked.

"Matt, Ken and Koji will be going to Mexico, but will drop Mimi, Koichi and I off with them so the digimon can de-digvolve and we can split up." Daisuke continued.

"But how do you plan on getting to New York?" Matt asked.

"Michael has a father that owns an air plane. I can call him and have him fly us to New York." Mimi said with a smile.

"That sounds like a great idea." Koichi said.

"Joe, Cody and Tommy will be going to Australia." Daisuke said.

"And finally Sora, Zoe and Yolei will be going to Russia. Do we all agree?" the female leader asked.

"Yeah!" everyone said.

"Then buckle up and hang on!" Imperialdramon said.

The dragon flew up into the sky and shot off, going up into space and everyone looked in awe and wonder at the sights below them and dropped off Izzy's group first, then Tai's group, Sora's group was after that, then Joe's group and finally then landed in Mexico where the border was and the last two groups walked off as Imperialdramon reverted back to Leafmon and Chibomon, both bouncing over to their partners as they picked them up, BlackAgumon hanging onto Koichi's back as they waited for Michael and his father's plane to arrive.

"Do you want us to wait with you?" Ken asked as Matt hailed a cab.

"Nah, we'll be fine. Good luck to you guys, though." Daisuke said.

"You sure you'll be fine?" Koji asked his brother.

"Don't worry so much. I can handle myself, plus, I'll be with three Digidestinds. Nothing bad will happen." Koichi assured his brother and at that moment a plane that looked like it carried cargo swooped down and landed close by them and two blonde haired boys walked out.

"Michael, right on time!" Mimi said as she and Palmon ran off to the plane.

"Willis? What are ya doing here?' Daisuke asked as she walked over to the child of Faith.

"I met up with Michael when I saw Seadramon fighting off some big bug digimon and Gargomon jumped in to help him. He filled me in on what was going on and I decided to help." Willis said as he walked over with a smile as his two digimon greeted Chibomon warmly making a certain black dino and Warrior of Darkness fume in jealousy.

"I'll just leave you guys to it then." Koji said with an amused smirk as he walked over to the cab Matt had managed to get for them and slid into the back with the child of Friendship and Gabumon as Ken and Leafmon sat in the front.

"Come on kids, let's get a move on!" Michael's dad said walking out with a big smile and was dressed in a pilot's suit.

"Right." Palmon and Betamon said as they ran on and the others all followed.

Koichi made sure to sit beside Daisuke and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as BlackAgumon sat on her other side, making it clear to the young blonde that she was off limits to him.

"Hey, what's up with that guy? I don't remember seeing him before." Terriermon said as he looked at the black dino.

"This is BlackAgumon. He's Dai's second digimon." Chibomon said.

"Wow, two digimon? How did that happen?" Lopmon asked.

Chibomon then told them what happened with BlackWarGreymon and how Daisuke activated the Crest of Miracles to create the Crest of Strength to make Lady XV-Mon to digivolve to Lady V-Dramon and take out Arukenimon when she tried to kill Daisuke.

They finally made it to New York and Daisuke looked around in awe at the frozen water fountain, the ice glittering with the lights from the buildings and stores that were decorated with different colored Christmas lights.

Chibomon digivolved back into V-Mon and they all waited for the other Digidestinds in New York to bring the digimon they found to the fountain were the lake was, admiring the large tree that was beautifully decorated by the people in the city.

"It's pretty cool, huh?" Willis asked as he walked over to his fellow Golden Digimental owner.

"Yeah, it is. I've never seen anything like this before." She said.

Willis smiled at her and felt a shiver go down his spine as darkness seemed to be trying to suffocate him and he looked behind him to see the normally gentle and sweet Koichi glaring at him.

"Hey, Dai?" Willis asked.

"Yeah?" she asked turning to him.

"Are you and Lion Boy over there dating or something?" he asked jabbing a thumb over his shoulder in the Warrior of Darkness' direction.

The child of Strength's face lit up in a small blush, but she smiled fondly.

"Actually, yeah. We are dating. We've been together for a few weeks now. Funny thing is, Tai was pretty freaked out when he heard about it." She said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, he fainted!" V-Mon giggled, Terriermon and Lopmon joining her

"He came to a few minutes later and started spouting some nonsense on how his poor, sweet little kohai was too young to be dating anyone, especially a guy who turns into a digimon." BlackAgumon said.

Willis laughed at that.

"He makes you happy at least, right?" Willis asked the girl.

"Yeah, he does. He's been so great to me ever since we first met." Daisuke said making him look down as he remembered how sweet and helpful she had been to him when they had first met.

"Guys, we have a problem!" Betamon said.

Everyone looked over to see the group of Digidestinds and digimon had showed up and a Cherrymon had gone wild and was attacking the Christmas tree.

"V-Mon!" Daisuke said turning to her partner as Michael dug out his lap top from his bag.

"Right!" the dragon said.

"Let's help out too, Terriermon!" Willis said to his partner.

"Got it!" the bunny nodded.

"V-Mon digivolve too….Lady XV-Mon….Lady XV-Mon digivolve too….Lady V-Dramon!"

"Terriermon digivolve too….Gargomon!"

He two digimon shot off and pulled Cherrymon away from the tree as Michael worked on setting up the gate to the Digital World and Daisuke held up her D-3 to the screen.

"You need to chill!" Lady V-Dramon said as she used her Desolation Claws on Cherrymon and Garomon followed up with his Gargo Lasers, blasting him in the back.

BlackAgumon watched in worry as he saw another digimon clad in white with large horns and torn up wings flew down.

"We have trouble!" he said making everyone look to see their new comer send blasts of ice at the Champion and Ultimate, freezing them in place.

"Oh no!" Daisuke said.

"Who is that?" Mimi asked fearfully.

"That's IceDevimon. He's a really brutal, cruel digimon that you don't want to mess with." Koichi said as he pulled out his D-tector, but yelped as IceDevimon shot an ice blast at him, freezing his device, preventing him from Spirit Evolving.

"We'll have none of that now." IceDevimon said as he looked at the Digidestinds his gaze falling on one young girl and he smirked deviously at her.

His hand shot out and grabbed the burgundy haired girl dressed in black and blue and pulled her to him.

"DAISUKE!" Koichi yelled in worry.

"Dai! Let her go, you bastard!" Lady V-Dramon yelled in rage as she tried to escape her ice prison.

"I'm sorry, but I was told to find the keeper of the Golden Radiance and destroy her." IceDevimon said as he brought the girl up his face and flicked his tongue out, the slimy appendage feeling like acid as it tasted her cheek.

"EW! Let me go you sicko!" Daisuke yelled as she tried to get out of his hold.

"Get your hands off of my girl, you bastard!" Koichi yelled as his eyes turned crimson and waves of dark energy rippled around him.

"How sweet, the young Warrior of Darkness is in love with a human girl. I wonder why though." IceDevimon taunted as he ran his claws over her body the girl shivering in disgust and screamed as he touched her breasts.

BlackAgumon snarled as he watched his human in fear and felt power fill him.

Daisuke's digivice then whined loudly and it changed colors, it went from blue and white to black and blue as it shone out a dark light that hit BlackAgumon.

"What's going on?" Gargomon asked.

"I don't know." Lady V-Dramon said honestly.

"BlackAgumon Warp Digivolve too…..BlackWarGreymon!"

Everyone looked at the Mega level digimon as he shot over and slammed into the ice demon digimon and carefully scooped his partner out of IceDevimon's grasp and flew away.

"BlackWarGreymon, you finally digivolved back to yourself!" Daisuke said with a smile as she clung to her male digimon.

"No one messes with one of my girls and gets away with it. So if you mess with both of them, I'll kill you." He said as he took her over to her boyfriend, who took her in his arms and held her close to him.

"Dai, are you all right?" Koichi asked.

"That jackass tried to molest me." Daisuke said as she buried her face in his chest angering him that the demon had touched her.

BlackWarGreymon flew over and laid a powerful kick to IceDevimon, sending him crashing into a park bench.

"I will not stand for you. TERRA DESTROYER!" the Mega said as a black ball of fire grew in his claws and he set it free at IceDevimon.

The demon screamed in pure agony as he was deleted by the attack and the ice around Lady V-Dramon and Gargomon melted as did the ice on Koichi's D-tector, but he was more focussed as comforting his girlfriend who had been violated.

The digimon were all thrown into the portal on the lap top and then Davis closed up the portal that had allowed them into their world in the first place that was located at the statue of Liberty.

"You were great, BlackWarGreymon." Lady V-Dramon said as she floated in the sky beside him.

"I did it to save the ones I love, just like you did. I'll never allow any harm to come to you and Daisuke ever again." He swore.

The blue dragon smiled and kissed his cheek making him blush as she giggled and flew back to her partner, the Mega following after the Ultimate.

TBC


	25. 365 Days

"365 Days"

**Here is the new chapter, please enjoy and review!**

Mimi and Michael went back to their homes to celebrate Christmas Eve with their families and Willis brought Koichi and Daisuke back to the apartment he was living in with his parents for the time being.

Daisuke was sitting in the corner alone as the Stewart family talked and had their fun, the events of before with IceDevimon replaying in her mind constantly.

She had heard and learned about sexual harassment before but never in her life would she had thought that she would be a victim of it.

The whole thing made her skin itch and burn with disgust when she remembered the freezing cold claws touching her, fondling her breasts and the large purple colored tongue licking her cheek, the appendage being so cold that it felt like it was burning her like acid.

She was thankful that BlackAgumon was able to Warp Digivolve when he had or else she may have been raped or something.

V-Mon and BlackAgumon were sitting with Lopmon and Terriermon drinking hot chocolate, talking about what they had been doing these past few weeks as Willis was helping his parents open up Christmas letters that they had gotten from their other family members.

Koichi was watching his girlfriend as she sat in the corner, looking deep in thought and also a bit tortured, so he walked over and sat down next to her.

"Dai, are you OK?" he asked getting her attention.

She looked over to him, her golden brown eyes filled with slight fear from before but they faded to relief when she saw the Warrior of Darkness.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm kinda shaken up, but I'm fine." She said managing a small, sad smile for him.

Koichi wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in between his legs, her head resting on his chest and he kissed the side of her head as she clung to him.

They just stayed like that in each other's arms, waiting for one person to talk first about whatever was on their mind at the moment.

Daisuke sighed and decided to live up to one of her Crests and took the plung.

"I was scared." She said making her boyfriend's grip tighten a bit in a comforting way.

"I wasn't too worried at first because I knew that you or the others would help me out, but after he started…touching me in that perverse way…I-I just…I didn't know what to think. It wasn't something I thought I would ever deal with in my life and it freaked me out." She said.

"Anyone would be. I'm just glad that you're safe. I swear to you that I'll never let anyone, human or digimon, touch you like that ever again." Koichi said his sapphire eyes had swirls of violet in them from his powers rising.

"You've been getting kinda possessive of me lately." Daisuke noted with an amused smile.

Koichi noticed it and smiled back as he trailed kisses along the curve of her neck making her blush and giggle cutely.

"It must be because I'm part digimon. My Beast Spirit has already viewed you as…well…" he trailed off with a blush making her curious as she looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

He sighed and looked into her eyes and she flushed at the primal look in them, but they weren't scary, just unexpected.

"A mate. My Beast had already viewed you as a mate." He said.

"Oh." Daisuke said nodding, then blinked curiously.

"Hey, Koichi?" she asked.

"Yeah, Dai?"

"What's a mate?" she asked innocently.

He was a little stunned by that question, but he just laughed and placed a kiss on her lips.

"A mate is the animal equivalence to a wife or husband." He explained and she nodded as understanding dawned on her face

"JP always did say that we looked like a married couple, especially when we were looking after BlackAgumon's digi egg and when he was Botamon." She said when she thought about it.

"So this doesn't seem weird to you?" he asked.

"Heck no. I think it's great that you digimon accepted me. I mean, I do love you after all." She said then blushed furiously when she realized what she had just said.

Koichi smiled at the words and leaned down; kissing her on the lips, coaxing her to relax into it as she easily fell into his arms as they made out.

When oxygen became a problem, they pulled back and the Warrior of Darkness rubbed his nose against hers lightly making her blush even more if that was possible.

"I love you too, Dai." He said and then pulled something out of his pocket.

Daisuke looked at it and saw that it was his song book that she had been looking in the other day.

"I was going to show this to you tomorrow for Christmas, but I figured, why not now. This seems like the perfect moment." He said as he gave her the book and opened it up to the last song he had written.

Daisuke blinked when she saw that this was the unfinished song she had glanced at before she set it down, not wanting to spoil it until it was done.

"What is it?" she asked.

Koichi smiled sweetly at her.

"This is a song that I wrote for you." He said.

Daisuke gasped as she looked at it, taking it the title '365 Days' and wondered what it was about.

"Come with me." Koichi said taking her hand and leading her to the window and quickly Spirit Evolved to Lowemon and he picked her up, taking her up to the roof where they would have some privacy, but unfortunately for them, two certain digimon decided to follow them to see what they were up to.

Lowemon set Daisuke down and then turned back to Koichi and the girl watched as black and violet lights flew into his hands and formed into an acoustic guitar that was pure black but had the symbol of the Warrior of Darkness on the body near the hole.

"What are you doing now?" she asked as they both sat down and he began tuning the guitar.

He just smiled at her as he began strumming a song.

"_Monday, well baby I fell for you_

_Tuesday, I wrote you this song_

_Wednesday I wait outside your door_

_Even though I know it's wrong."_ He began singing making her smile.

She looked down at the song and saw the next part and decided to join in, unaware of a certain blue dragon filming them.

"_Seven days a week every hour of the month_

_Gotta let you knew where my heart is coming from."_ Daisuke sang making Koichi smile.

"_I shouldn't feel this way_

_But I gotta say."_ They sang together.

"_Baby, gotta let you know." _Koichi sang.

"_I will try everything to make you come closer to me_

_Baby do you believe, it's not just a phase?_

_How can I get it through?_

_You're the one I can't lose_

_I will try 356 days_

_365 ways to get to you_

_Yeah_

_To get to you, you, you, babe, oh."_

"_Every second every tick tick of the clock."_ Koichi sang.

"_Every second."_ Daisuke sang.

"_I want you all to myself." _Koichi sang.

"_All to myself."_ Daisuke sang.

"_Every second every tick tick of the clock_

_I just can't help myself_

_Feeling kind of guilty, but girl I can't stop." _They sang together.

"_I don't want nobody else."_ Koichi sang.

"_No one else no one eh eh else_

_I will try everything to make you come closer to me_

_I'll try 365 days 365 ways to get to you."_ They finished together.

They just smiled at each other for a little bit before Daisuke leaned over and kissed her boyfriend on the lips, Koichi making his guitar fade away into the shadows as he pulled her to him.

"That was the best Christmas present anyone's even given me." She said as they pulled away.

"I'm happy to hear it." Koichi said.

"I really don't think we should have spied on them." BlackAgumon said to his dragon friend as they hid behind a generator on the roof.

"Yeah, I know, but I couldn't help it! That was so sweet and I regret nothing." V-Mon stated proudly as she saved what she had filmed and wondered if she could upload it onto YouTube.

The black dino sighed and shook his head with a small smile knowing that he could never really tell her what to do and he'd be damned if he ever tried to change her.

TBC


	26. Family Time

"Family Time"

**OK, it's been a while, but here is the new chapter. Not much happens, but read it if you want. Please enjoy and review.**

The Digidestinds were all picked up and they went back home to Odaiba to celebrate Christmas with their families and take a break from dealing with all of the problems that Myotismon was sending their way.

Daisuke went to bed exhausted and cuddled up with V-Mon and BlackAgumon, happy to finally get in her soft bed and be covered up in her warm blankets.

She was looking forward to having a nice relaxing holiday with her family, no training with the Digidestinds, Knights and Warriors and no evil digimon to fight.

The next morning it was Christmas and the Motomiya family celebrated it happily, V-Mon and BlackAgumon hiding in their human's room as the female worked up uploading the video she recorded of Koichi and Daisuke on YouTube, not even caring about the great amount of trouble she'll be in when the girl got wind of this.

Daisuke was happy to spend time with her family as they ate the delicious dinner and watched Christmas specials all day long, opening and exchanging gifts and Daisuke even let her mother and sister dress her up as girly as they wanted, which was really the best gift the two could have since the youngest matriarch always ran away to hide behind her father and he would just take her out to play sports.

After Jun and Mrs. Motomiya were done making Daisuke look as sweet and adorable as possible, the family all went outside to enjoy the time in the snow and a snowball fight between the sister and their parents broke out, the girls wining quite easily.

Daisuke was hiding behind a tree, waiting for her dad or mom to come out of hiding and nail them with the large snowballs she was holding in her hands, a smirk curving her lips.

She heard the crunching of the snow and then quickly threw the ball, hitting someone she wasn't expecting in the face.

"Tai!" she gasped.

The child of Courage was sputtering at the snow that had covered his face as Kari giggled. Their parents were talking with Daisuke's and Jun was also there, taking a break.

"Sorry about that." The child of Strength said sheepishly.

"What was that for?" Tai asked as he whipped the snow out of his face and gave the girl a glare.

"Oh, come on, Tai. It was an accident after all." Kari chided her brother with a grin still in place.

Tai sighed and then his eyes widened when he saw that his kohai was dressed in a very feminine light blue knee length jacket that had pink around the sleeves, pockets and neckline, pink mittens, a pink scarf, cute white kitty hat, white leggings and black boots with faux white fur around the top.

"What happened to you?" he asked not used to her looking so girly.

"I let my mom and sister have their girly way with me. They both nearly cried tears of joy." Daisuke said as the child of Light got this eager look in her eyes.

"You really let them dress you?" she asked.

"Yep. Without complaining." The burgundy haired girl confirmed.

"It was a real surprise for us too." Jun said as she walked over, holding two hot chocolates in her hands and gave one to her sister.

"Did you take any pictures?" Kari asked, her cherry eyes filled with hope since she has wanted to dress her tomboy friend up for years now and wondered what she would look like if she did.

"nope." The magenta haired girl chirped making the brunette deflate.

"But don't worry, my parents invited you guys over later on and we'll get to dress Dai up some more. You can even help out, right, Dai?" Jun said looking at her sister, who was smacking her sempai as he tried to take a sip of her drink.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure. Go ahead." She said sort of distracted as she then took off running from the wild haired brunette.

"C'mon, just one sip? I'm freezing here!" Tai begged as he chased after her.

"No way! Get your own!" she called as she evaded him as he tried to catch her.

Jun and Kari laughed as they watched the two holders of Courage run around in the snow, the child of Light missing the times where this was very common and knew that she was truly happy that they had Daisuke back.

Everyone had been so depressed without her around.

She was like the sun and they couldn't live without her around to brighten their day, spreading her warmth and happiness around the group.

"So is everything good between you guys now?" Jun asked the younger girl.

Kari snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at the older girl.

"Yes and I'm really happy for it. I really missed having Daisuke around." She said.

"She seemed sort of depressed too without you guys around, but Koji really helped her out when they first started hanging out. Then she began bringing over Zoe, Takuya, Cody, Ken, JP Tommy and Koichi and she seemed to be so much happier than she has been in a while. When she was upset and didn't want anything to do with you guys, I was scared that something terrible had happened. Normally I wouldn't care about any of that, but she's my baby sister and I won't allow anyone to make her life miserable except for me." Jun said as she watched Tai catch her sister and swung her onto his shoulder, the girl kicking and screaming to be let down, but the two soccer fanatics were laughing as it happened.

"I'm trying to be a better sister for her and I think I'm doing an OK job, after all, Dai's been trusting me more with her secrets lately." The magenta haired girl said.

Kari smiled at that as she watched her brother and friend, almost her sister, fool around in the snow since they had spilled the hot chocolate on the ground.

(A Few Hours Later)

The Kamiyas and Motomiyas were all gathered in the Motomiyas' apartment, the parents talking in the kitchen as the kids were all in Daisuke's room, Agumon, Gatomon, BlackAgumon and V-Mon talking freely since they had finally told Jun about them.

She was surprised at first, but accepted it, knowing that her sister would be safe with all of her friends having her back.

Tai was talking with the digimon as Jun and Kari found outfits for Daisuke to wear, the two girls working on her make-up and hair.

After each creation was done, Kari would use her trusty camera to snap a photo of the bashful female leader and they would start all over again.

Daisuke was currently wearing a blue dress that had a red bodice and her hair had extensions in it to make it look longer when the phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked when she answered it.

"Daisuke, you have a lot of explaining to do." Came the proud voice of her second sempai.

"Matt? What do you mean? Explain what?" she asked confused as Tai and the other two girls looked at her in confusion as of why the child of Friendship was calling.

"Don't play dumb with me. Why didn't you tell me you could sing? We could have played together sometime." Matt said sounding excited that he had something in common with his kohai, except for their cold glares and the small inkling of a lone wolf persona.

"OK, I am completely lost." She said as Tai took the phone from her and held it to his ear.

"Hey' Matt, it's Tai. What are you talking about now?" he asked.

The girls watched as his eyes widened in surprise and he looked over at his kohai.

"Are you serious? I don't believe you. Fine, I'll check. Hold your horses, pal." Tai said as he picked up Daisuke's lap top and turned it on before he started typing away on it and the girls all sat down on the floor, confused about what was going on.

Tai's eyes widened when he found what he was looking for.

"Uh, guys, you may want to see this." He said.

"What's up, Tai?" Agumon asked as the male turned the lap top to them and they saw that it was a video on YouTube that he wanted to show them.

"What is this?" Gatomon asked curiously.

"Watch. Matt found this a few minutes ago and flipped." Tai said as he pressed play and Daisuke's jaw dropped when she saw that it was a video of her and Koichi up on the roof top, singing the song he had written for her together.

Jun and Kari both squealed in delight at how sweet the couple looked together as they sang, while Daisuke was appalled that someone had actually put that up.

BlackAgumon grew nervous as he looked at his dragon friend, the female trying to look clueless and innocent.

"Aw, how sweet is that?" Jun cooed.

"You sound great, Dai! You should really sing more often." Kari said as she hugged her friend's arm, but the child of Strength was speechless.

Tai shook his head and he hung up on Matt, who was cursing his best friend at the moment for doing that, and looked at his shell shocked kohai and younger sister figure.

"Dai? You all right?" he asked her.

"I can't believe someone would actually put that up. Who could have done that anyway? When was this put up?" she asked.

Gatomon went over and checked the date with narrowed eyes.

"It says that it was put up just this morning." The cat said turning to the humans.

"And it already has over a million hits! Man, that's amazing." Agumon said as he looked at the views box.

"They are a lot of comments on them, too." V-Mon said as she read the comments.

"One person says that you and Koichi look adorable together. Another says that they hope you can do another video soon. You should perform more often. Wow, even people are saying that they would date you guys." The dragon said.

"Is there any way to tell them that Koichi and I are together?" Daisuke sighed, but then narrowed her eyes when she saw her second partner looked nervous about something.

"BlackAgumon?" she asked making him flinch and shoot her a nervous smile as the others all looked at the black dino.

"Yes, Mother?" he asked reverting back to calling her what he used to before he reached his Rookie level and that just made her all the more suspicious.

Daisuke stood up and walked over to her sweating dino, who was sharing a look with V-Mon, silently telling her he couldn't keep the secret.

"BlackAgumon, do you love me?" Daisuke asked as she sat down in front of him.

He groaned knowing where this was going.

V-Mon saw how desperate he looked and so she sighed, deciding to condemn herself before her friend was.

"It was me." V-Mon said making everyone turn to her in shock as her human partner glared at her.

"What?" Kari asked.

"Why would you do that?" Gatomon asked.

"Because, it was too sweet to pass up! BlackAgumon tried to talk me out of it, but I didn't listen, so don't blame him. I'm sorry." The dragon said hanging her head in shame.

Daisuke took in a deep, calming breath and then let it out in a sigh.

"You know what? I'm just gonna let this go." She said pulling her male digimon into her lap as he sighed in relief.

He was happy that V-Mon had confessed, he really didn't like lying to any of his girls and refused to do it.

V-Mon perked up and bounded over to the burgundy haired girl and jumped into her lap too, and hugged her.

Later on, after that fiasco, the two families gathered in the den to watch Christmas specials on TV again and shared hot chocolate, enjoying their time together.

The Digidestinds knew that they should all enjoy it while they could because sooner or later, he was going to strike again and all hell will break loose when he does.

They just hoped that with all of them working hard together that they will finally be able to defeat Myotismon once and for all.

TBC


	27. You Better Run, Run, Run

"You Better Run, Run, Run"

**OK, I decided to put this next chapter up soon. I hope you like this. Please enjoy and review.**

"No." Daisuke said firmly as she and the three groups walked down the street, finished with their training at Cody's grandfather's dojo for today.

"Oh, come on, please? It would be a great hook for the band." Matt pleaded with his kohai as she tried to ignore him.

"I asked her to perform with us once and she flat out refused. She's way too stubborn to agree." Koji said with an amused grin as they all walked over to Koichi's house to get something to eat before they went to train the digimon in the Digital World.

"I think it would be interesting to see how you perform with the Teenage Wolves, Daisuke." Cody said.

"Yeah, well, it's not gonna happen." Daisuke said stubbornly as she walked ahead of the group, her arms crossed and frown on her face.

After V-Mon had uploaded that video on Christmas morning, everyone single one of the Digidestinds, including the ones that they met on their around the world mission, had seen it.

Matt had been trying to convince the burgundy haired girl to at least consider performing a song with his band, but he got rejections in return and the cold glares that she had mastered and scared the hell out of everyone except for Koji, Matt and Koichi.

"Aw, please, Daisuke? It doesn't even have to be in front of a huge crowd." Zoe said begging her friend.

"Yeah, it can just be us." Yolei said agreeing with the Warrior of Wind.

The two girls had really bonded lately and were like sisters now.

"Guys, stop bothering her. After all, we have to worry about Myotismon." Ken said trying to help steer everyone back on task and away from annoying his best friend.

Although, he secretly wanted to join them in convincing her to perform with the Teenage Wolves or at least the Warriors since she was friends with all of them and was dating one of them.

"He's right you guys. Let's just focus now on getting back to Koichi's place." Sora said with a motherly smile.

"Thank you, Sora and Ken, my favorite two people at the moment." Daisuke said thrilled that some people were on her side.

"And what about me?" the Warrior of Darkness asked giving his girlfriend a playful insulted look.

She looked back at him and stuck her tongue out making some people chuckle at them.

"Mommy, Mommy, look!" they heard someone yell and they all stopped when a little girl dressed in a pink snowsuit with lavender hair that was a shade darker than Yolei's and had these pretty cinnamon colored eyes was dragging her mother over to them.

"Suzie, dear, calm down." The woman who had black hair and wore glasses gently chided as she let her daughter, who couldn't be more than 6 years old, pull her along.

The girl stopped in front of Daisuke making the Digidestinds, Warriors and Knights give her a confused look.

"Mommy, look, it's the girl from the video!" the little girl said giving Daisuke a look of awe as Koichi stepped forward making the girl's grin widen.

"And it's the boy too." The girl said excited making her mother laugh and give the startled couple an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, it's just that my daughter loved your video and is a fan of it. She's really excited to meet you both." The woman said.

"Um, it's all right." Daisuke said with a shy smile as Koichi smiled gently down at the little girl and he crouched down in front of her.

"Well, hello there. My name is Koichi Kimura. And who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Suzie Wong!" she said with a cheerful smile, her dimples a rosie color that made her look sweeter.

Zoe and Yolei were both cooing over the girl and how well Koichi was interacting with her.

"It's nice to meet you. This is my girlfriend, Daisuke Motomiya." He said as his girlfriend smiled at the girl when she looked over at her.

"Looks like those two are gonna be a lot more popular than we first thought." JP whispered to Izzy and Joe.

"Hi there. It's nice to meet you." Daisuke said to the young Chinese girl.

"Suzie, we should really get going now, dear. Daddy and Henry are waiting on us and we can't keep them for too long." Mrs. Wong said with a gentle smile that reminded the twins of their own mother.

"Aw, but Mommy." The girl pouted.

"No, it's fine. We have to get goin' somewhere too." Takuya said.

"Maybe we'll see each other again around town. Don't worry about it." Daisuke said bending down to look at the little girl with a soft smile.

Matt smirked as he came up with an idea and walked up to the couple, the others giving him confused looks as to what the child of Friendship was planning.

"Maybe a lot more soon than you think. Daisuke and Koichi were going to be recording another video with my band." Matt said confidently making his kohai shoot up straight and give him a surprised look.

"What?" she asked.

"Really?" Suzie asked hopefully and Daisuke looked down into her eyes and knew she couldn't say no otherwise she would break her heart.

Ken and Cody shared a look, knowing that their leader was going to try and murder her blonde sempai after this.

"Um, yeah. Of course." Daisuke said with a smile making the girl even more excited.

Mrs. Wong chuckled and then brought her daughter away as she waved goodbye to them.

The group was silent for a few minutes before Tai broke it up laughing and threading his fingers through hid bush like hair.

"Wow, Matt, I never knew you would play a trick like that." Tai said with an amused look.

The blonde looked at the child of Courage and shrugged at him, but victory was clear in his eyes since he knew that Daisuke would never want to destroy a little girl's hope by telling her she wouldn't be doing something she didn't want to do.

Speaking of the burgundy haired girl, he looked over to see her giving him one of her icy glares, her eyes looking gold and fierce as she glared at him.

"Oh, come on. Tell me you didn't feel…honored or proud when you met your first fan." He said.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

"Well, being up on stage, performing for all those people, it's an amazing feeling. It's wild and takes a lot of courage to get up on stage and just sing your heart out or play your instrument. And then there's the way you feel when the crowd sings your songs too, how they just seem to…" Matt trailed off as he thought about all the times he performed.

Koichi smiled as he stood up straight, understanding what he was saying.

"Be a part of something great." Koji finished for the blonde.

The two boys looked at each other and nodded, knowing that they both knew and loved that feeling.

**(Me, I would never have the guts to perform in front of a live audience. I'd get stage fright or performance anxiety. I get that a lot even during an exam or driving test. The people who actually do have the guts to perform in front of all those people are definitely brave and deserve a round of applause.)**

Daisuke looked at her predecessor of Friendship and the Warriors and saw the looks they had in their eyes, it was the same she had when she got ready to play one of her soccer games and she guessed that it was a very similar high for them.

"All right, I'll do it. I'll perform with you." She said to Matt making everyone cheer at that.

"But right now, you better run." She said.

"And why's that, Dai?" he asked.

"'Cause there's gonna be hell to pay for you making promises like that without my consent first." She said.

The blonde laughed as he took off towards Koichi's house, Daisuke chasing after him, cursing him as the others all watched.

"I've never seen Matt act like this before." Joe said feeling a little weird from watching the two holders of Friendship run.

"Maybe he was abducted by aliens." Izzy suggested.

"Funny, that's what Daisuke said a few weeks back." Tai said with a grin.

Takuya chuckled at that as he linked arms with Zoe.

"Well, what's everyone standing around for? Let's go save Matt before Dai winds up killing him." The Warrior of Flame said.

"Do you really think she would?" TK asked.

Everyone was silent as they thought over this and their eyes widened in horror.

"We should probably go after them." The child of Hope said making the others nod and they all then took off.

TBC

**OK, so Daisuke's gonna perform with the Teenage Wolves. Not sure if I should do a chapter about that, but I will if you want, but someone needs to give me some ideas like what song should they do, how Dai gets along with the other boys in the band, if they get interrupted by another digimon attack and that kind of stuff. I really don't know when I'm going to be bringing in Myotismon to come after them; I'm just making this up as I go along. Should I even add Oikawa in this story? Anyway, hoped you liked it.**


	28. Skyscraper

"Skyscraper"

**This chapter is dedicated to Cheeky-Chick1only for suggesting a song for Daisuke and the Teenage Wolves to perform. If you can't guess it, I'll give you a hint; read the title of this chapter. OK, now please enjoy and review and I still need help with know if I should add Oikawa to this story. Sorry. Enjoy the story.**

Daisuke was standing on the stage in the building where the Teenage Wolves usually rehearsed and she was feeling very nervous about having to actually sing, even if it was just for a video and had no live audience.

"So, when were the guys supposed to be here?" the girl asked her sempai, who was sporting four bright red scratch marks on his left cheeks.

When he had run away from her, she finally managed to corner him when they ran inside the Kimura's home and pounced on him, sending him to the floor of the kitchen.

Tomoko stared at them in surprise, but shrugged it off and just drank her coffee as they wrestled on the ground.

The others had run in a few seconds later and Koichi pulled him girlfriend off of the blonde, but not before she accidentally scraped her long nails against his cheek and even drew a bit of blood.

Tai and Takuya laughed at that saying that Matt looked like he was in a fight with a cat and lost and that just made the child of Friendship glare at them until Daisuke said she's smack them silly if they didn't stop.

They were quick to shut up.

"They should be here soon." Matt said as he checked his watch.

Like clockwork, the last three males in the band arrived, laughing and joking around about something, but stopped when they saw their lead singer sitting on the stage with the one hit wonder girl beside him.

Yes, they had seen her video too.

"Hey, whoa, Matt, what's goin' on here?" asked one of the boys as he eagerly walked over with the other two following.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my kohai, Daisuke Motomiya." Matt said proudly as the word 'kohai' rolled over his tongue like honey.

The burgundy haired girl had to admit, she liked being introduced as Matt's kohai too, and it made her feel special, especially after how their relationship used to be.

"Motomiya? I thought that was the girl who kept chasing you around. But with a cute face like that, who cares?" a boy with light brown hair that fell to his shoulders said with a grin at Daisuke, who fixed him with an un-amused, bored look that she had mastered from Koji.

Matt was also giving his friend a cold look, fully understanding now what Tai had been going off about Daisuke when it came to her love life.

She was like his baby sister and he was intent on making sure she had the best and he believed that she and Koichi were meant to be together and that was why he was fine with leaving them alone.

"I have a boyfriend." Daisuke stated making the boy deflate.

"Besides, that was my sister who stalked him and she's moved on." She said with a sort of nonchalance that made them wonder if she was really a relative of Matt's with how similar she seemed to him.

"Dai, these guys here are Kenta Niwa," Matt said as a boy with black hair that was spiked up and wore large circular glasses that held deep green eyes behind them smiled at the younger girl.

"That's Mori Hikari." A boy with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes smiled at Daisuke and gave a little wave at her in greeting.

"And finally, this is Fubuki Kiba." Matt said with a deadpanned look when the light haired brunette smiled at the girl flirtatiously.

"'Sup." The girl said making them all grin, thinking that they may actually like her.

"Hey, Matt, what happened to your face?" Kenta asked when he noticed the marks.

Matt frowned and looked over at Daisuke, who was feigning innocence, looking to the side where some of the sound equipment was located.

"I don't want to talk about it." he stated in a finalized tone that made the boys drop the subject.

"So why is Daisuke here then?" Mori asked.

"She's gonna be singing with us for her next video." Matt said.

"Hey, that's great, but what about that other guy? Isn't he going to be singing too?" Fubuki asked.

"That guy happens to be my boyfriend and he's already in a band and they're working on their own video right now." The child of Strength said.

"What song are we singing?" Mori asked and he and the other guys started gathering up their instruments.

Matt picked up some sheet music and handed it to Daisuke, who looked over the song.

"We'll be working on the new song." He said.

"Dai, sit back for a bit so you can get into the song. Join in when you think you got it, OK?" he said making the girl nod as she was brought by Kenta to sit down beside him on the bench behind his keyboard.

"All right, ready? Go." Matt said.

Kenta started off by playing a nice melody on the keys and Daisuke looked at the sheet music.

"_Skies are crying_

_I am watching_

_Catching teardrops in my hands_

_Only silence as it's ending_

_Like we never had a chance." _Matt sang softly making her focus her full attention on him.

"_Do you have to make me feel like_

_There's nothing left of me_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try and tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper."_

Daisuke stared in shock as she thought those lyrics over, noting how similar they fit her situation when she and the others had that fight and she left the team.

She was broken and upset, feeling like she was very fragile, but in the end, she rose up stronger than ever.

"_As the smoke clears_

_I awaken_

_And untangle you from me."_ Matt sang as Daisuke took in a deep breath and walked over to stand beside him, music sheet in her hands.

"_Would it make you feel better_

_To watch me while I bleed?"_ she sang into the mic making him smile at her.

"_All my windows are still broken_

_But I'm standing on my feet_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper."_ She sang really getting into the song, her voice getting more confident and powerful as it went on, the Teenage Wolves playing behind her with impressed looks.

"_Go run run run_

_I'm gonna stay right here_

_Watch you disappear_

_Go run run run_

_Yeah, it's a long way down_

_But I'm closer to the clouds up here."_ Daisuke sang and found it a little ironic since she had told Matt just yesterday that he should run from her unless he wanted her to kill him.

Matt shook his head when he knew what she was probably thinking and lean down to the mic to sing with her.

"_You can take everything I have _

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper."_ They sang together smiling at each other as they did so.

"_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper."_ She sang.

"_Like a skyscraper."_ Matt sang.

"_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper."_ Daisuke sang softly as Kenta played the ending out beautifully.

After that, it was silent on the stage as the child of Strength cleared her throat and turned to her processor of Friendship, only to be greeted with a large proud grin on his face that she was used to getting from Tai when he watched her play one of her soccer games and won.

"So…how was that?" she asked.

That started out all the guys talking at once, each getting up to congratulate the girl.

"You were great, for a rookie." Mori said with a smirk as he tousled her burgundy locks.

"You really have what it takes to be a great singer." Kenta complimented sincerely.

"Are you sure you're happy with that guy?" Fubuki asked making everyone give him a look and he took the hint to back off.

Daisuke was flustered from all the praise, but the person she really wanted to know what they thought of her performance was her sempai.

She looked over at him and yelped as he scooped her up into an embrace, one that an older brother would give their younger sibling.

"You were great, Dai." The blonde said.

She smiled and returned the hug but then froze up when she heard clapping and cheering.

The two holders of Friendship turned around to see Tai, Kari, TK, Zoe, Takuya and Koichi standing there, the child of Light holding a video camera in her hands.

The band and their new female member were all surprised by their secret audience.

"How long how you guys been watching?" Matt asked as he let his kohai go over to her boyfriend, who eagerly wrapped her into a protective embrace.

"Just long enough to see the entire thing." The child of Courage said.

"And get the entire thing on camera." The Warrior of Wind said with a wink making Daisuke shoot a look over to Kari, who playfully poked her tongue out at her leader.

"You were great." Koichi said kissing his girlfriend's cheek and his eyes turned violet for a second as he glanced over to the light brown haired boy who had been flirty with her.

Fubuki gulped fearfully as he sang the dark, powerful look in the dark haired boy's eyes, knowing that he was being warned to stay far away from Daisuke.

Takuya huffed and crossed his arms.

"Man, I was really hoping that you would play with us. Oh well, you win some, you lose some." The brown haired boy shrugged.

"The question is, will this become a normal thing?" the child of Light asked.

Everyone looked at Daisuke as she seemed to be thinking it over.

She had to admit, she felt amazing when she was able to stand up on that stage, singing her heart out.

It felt great, especially when she knew she had the Teenage Wolves there behind her to help her out.

"I'll let you know after we see how many views this next video gets." She said with a teasing smile.

Everyone laughed at that as the Warrior of Darkness kissed his girlfriend gently on the lips.

**So let me say here that I do not own the song. It belongs to Demi Lovato and whoever else helped her produce the song, OK? Hope you enjoyed it.**


	29. My Worst Fear

"My Worst Fear"

**OK, here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like it and sorry if it's not too good. I hope you all like it. please enjoy and review.**

Daisuke was at home in her bed just sleeping, BlackAgumon and V-Mon in their own bed cuddled up to each other peacefully.

Sadly, the holder of Friendship, Courage, Miracles and Strength didn't seem to be having as good a sleep as the two digimon.

Her face was scrunched up in confusion and despair, her right hand clenched into a tight fist that made her knuckles turn white as her left hand was grasping her bed sheets.

She thought she was merely having a nightmare, so she wasn't aware of the fact that there was a sick dark shadow that was hovering around her unconscious form as she lay in her bed.

By her window, there stood a figure clocked in black, his piercing eyes staring at the young girl with a cruel, sadistic gleam.

"Let the nightmares begin." He chuckled maliciously as the shadows swarmed around the girl and seemed to have entered her body.

Daisuke groaned and began to move around in her sleep, trying to escape the nightmare she was stuck in.

_The burgundy haired girl was down on her knees in the center of a darkened room, a spotlight on her as her friends gathered around her with cruel smirks curving their lips._

"_Aw, look at her. What were we thinking putting our faith in her?" Yolei asked as she turned to Zoe, the blonde cackling like a witch._

"_She's only good for a laugh." The Warrior of Wind said._

_Daisuke looked at them in shock, pain evident in her brown eyes at the words._

"_She's so pathetic." Kari giggled holding a hand up to her mouth, her cherry eyes filled with mirth._

"_I know. She actually thought that we really wanted her to forgive us? Please!" TK laughed hysterically._

"_She really is stupid. Especially when she thought I actually wanted to be there by her side." Cody said making Daisuke's form shake in horror._

"_Incompetent fool." Izzy snorted._

"_Hey, we should thank you for sending her to us." JP said._

"_Yeah, she was a fun ride. Really, thinking she was one of us. What a laugh!" Takuya sneered._

"_She's stupid, whiney and just plain annoying. I really don't know why we put up with her." Matt said with a look of ice that was like a dagger to her heart._

"_I never should have made her the leader. She isn't worth our time." Tai said making Daisuke's eyes pool with tears, her heart in her throat._

"_She's only good for one thing." Came a voice from the shadows making her look up and felt her heart give out on her as Ken and Koichi walked over to her._

_But they weren't themselves, no._

_Ken was dressed in his dreaded Digimon Emperor clothing, his once beautiful light blue eyes looking soulless and filled with a cruelty that over shadowed everyone else's in the room._

_In his right hand was his whip and he looked quite eager to use it._

"_What's that?" Koji asked._

"_This!" the Emperor yelled with a deranged smile as he laughed loudly and raised his arm holding the whip and he lashed it out, hitting Daisuke across her cheek, leaving a long cut._

_She cried out in pain as she brought her hand up to her bleeding cheek, stinging from the sudden attack as everyone laughed at her, their voices echoing all around her, taking joy in seeing her hurt._

"_All you ever were is a toy for our own amusement." The Emperor said as he stalked closer to her, looking very much like a predator._

_He kneeled down in front of her and dug his fingers into her unruly burgundy locks and gave a sharp tug, making her gasp at the pain. _

"_You were never wanted, never loved. You are just a play thing to us, one we have wound tightly around our fingers." He whispered into her ear, making her tears fall from her eyes freely, falling into her cut, making it throb at the salty liquid's assault._

"_You will never amount to anything." The Emperor snarled at her as he stood up, taking her with him._

"_Time for you to stop living in that delusion of yours and to face reality. You are hated and unwanted." He said as he threw her away._

_She hit the ground roughly, the breath being knocked out of her for a few minutes as she just lay there, taking in all of their words._

_They echoed in her mind, becoming louder and louder, slowly killing her inside._

_Daisuke just cried there as everyone laughed at her tortured form on the ground, not even paying any attention to Koichi as he walked over to her form that was shaking with sobs._

_The Warrior of Darkness flipped her over onto her back gently as he straddled her hips and she looked up into two soulless, dead sapphire pools that seemed to be clouded over._

"_Ko-Koichi?" she asked in a quiet, pained voice._

_He didn't say anything, his face blank as he bent down and lapped up the blood leaking from her cut and she soon had a flash back to when IceDevimon did that to her, his tongue burning her like acid and it felt the same with her boyfriend._

_He then pulled away from her and she watched in terror as the man she loved slowly turned into a demon in black armour, long blonde hair, horns and he had red eyes all over his body, each looking at her with a sick lust._

"_This is what happens when you love the Darkness." He said as he raised one of his hands and a long, jagged red blade came out._

_Daisuke's eyes widened in shock and she screamed, trying to kick him off of her, doing everything in her power to get away, but she was emotionally drained from the verbal abuse she endured from her friends._

_The Emperor stood there, watching in satisfaction._

"_Have fun, Duskmon." He said as he and the others all turned their backs on the pair and disappeared in the shadows._

_Daisuke looked up into Duskmon's red eyes, trying to see her Koichi in them, but he wasn't there._

_All that she saw was a monster, one that was ready to kill her._

"_Without strength…the Digidestind are nothing. You won't be around to provide a miracle for much longer." Duskmon said in a dead voice, one that wasn't even his._

_Daisuke's eyes widened in shock when she figured out who it was that was making this all happen._

"_Myotismon." She said and then glared up at him._

_Duskmon threw his head back and laughed, the sound chilling her to her core._

"_Figured it out, eh? Yes, I am Myotismon. Prepare yourself, for when I make my comeback, you will be the first to go." He said lowering the blade to her throat._

"_I will not have you ruin my plans. I've waited four years to extract my revenge, so I will not allow some pitiful human girl to wreak it all for me." He snarled down at her._

"_Then you should have killed me when I was at your mercy four years ago!" she yelled, her Crest giving her power to stand up to him._

"_It's not my fault you couldn't tell I was a Digidestind back then. That was your screw up, jackass." She hissed at him and then finally found the strength she held to throw him off of her._

_Myotismon, in the form of the tainted Warrior of Darkness, rolled into a standing position as the girl stood up and glared at him, her eyes turned gold and held the power of the three Virtues she was the keeper shone down on her, lighting up the dark room, driving him back._

_He groaned in pain and anger when he realized that the only thing he did was make her more determined to fight him and she grew stronger from this._

"_Just you wait. You will be at my mercy!" he said._

"_I'll be waiting." She said. _

The shadows left Daisuke's body as she glowed gold, blue and orange, her form relaxing as they were driven away and the figure watching her growled in anger as he left, feeling weaker from this little encounter.

Daisuke woke up and gasped.

She held her hand to her chest as she scanned her room and saw nothing in there except for her peaceful looking partners.

She smiled at them, then frowned as she thought back to her nightmare.

"So I'm the one you're after, huh?" she asked herself as she got up and walked over to her window to look out at the silent night.

"I'm the one standing between you and Ken and Koichi. If you think I'm letting you get to them, you're crazier than you are ugly." She said.

TBC


	30. Our New Ally

"Our New Ally"

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and I hope you like it.**

In the morning, Daisuke had called a meeting and told everyone about Myotismon coming to her in her dreams and about the nightmare he had placed.

To say that they were mad would be an understatement.

In fact, most of them looked absolutely enraged by the news.

And as for Koichi, after hearing that the Dark Prince wanna-be had used an illusion of the tainted Warrior of Darkness to try and hurt the girl he loved, he felt himself filled to the core with homicidal enragement.

Ken was mostly horrified by what had happened to her in the nightmare and he also knew that what she had seen was his worst fear, the Emperor coming back and hurting someone he loved.

Daisuke is his best friend and is like a sister to him, and admittedly he had a small obsession for her when he was the Emperor.

She was so headstrong and more powerful than the others that he just wanted to toy with her, test her, see how she would do against him and as time went on, the Emperor had come up with the thought of constructing a special dark ring just for her and make her his Queen after he took over the Digital World.

But all of that was before she had helped him find his humanity and find his soul.

Ken and Koichi were both slaves of the Darkness when it came after them and they easily fell to it, but when Darkness came after Daisuke, when she was close to giving in to it, she regained her strength and fought it.

No wonder she was a threat to Myotismon.

"What are we going to do now?" Tai asked feeling angered that Myotismon had gone after his kohai in her dreams.

"I can't figure out where he could be hiding. It's hard to tell." Izzy said as he typed away on his lap top, feeling annoyed that he was a bit useless at the moment.

"This is my fault." V-Mon said suddenly making everyone look at the sad dragon.

"What do you mean?" Yolei asked holding onto Hawkmon.

"Arukenimon. She knew all about Myotismon." Ken spoke up.

"She probably even knew where he was hiding." Wormmon said.

"If I hadn't destroyed her then we could-a figured this out by now." The dragon said with her ears drooping and BlackAgumon rubbed her back gently.

Daisuke, who was sitting cuddled up to her boyfriend's side, looked down at her two partners, the female in her lap and the male in Koichi's lap.

"Hey now. For the last time, you had just digivolved to your Ultimate form and couldn't control your power yet." She said.

"She's right." BlackAgumon said with a nod.

"You're instincts to protect Daisuke took over and you acted on them. It's natural." Gatomon said.

V-Mon gave the cat a small smile, but it didn't help the fact that she was still upset about it.

"There must be something we're overlooking here." Koji said as he held his chin, pondering over it.

"What about Mummymon?" TK asked thinking about the spider woman's fan boy.

"Whatever happened to him anyway?" Kari asked.

"We let him go." Daisuke said making them all look at her with bugged out eyes and their mouths wide open.

"You what?!" Yolei asked surprised.

"Mummymon didn't know anything. He was just a pawn to Arukenimon and didn't know who was pulling the strings, so he's innocent. That's why Dai let him go." Ken said always quick to defend his best friend and leader.

Yolei sighed and let it go, knowing better by now to question the leader of the Knights.

"But now where does that leave us?" Matt asked.

"Why don't we just go to the Digital World and start asking around? We don't have much to do at the time." Takuya suggested.

Everyone looked at each other and they seemed to agree, not having much else for an option and then turned to look at their leader of the three groups.

The burgundy haired girl looked over at them and she nodded before she stood up, V-Mon in her arms and BlackAgumon hopping onto her back.

"We'll split into groups of three, the same ones we were in when we traveled around the world. Sound good?" she asked and everyone nodded as they stood up and walked to the people they were partnered with before.

Daisuke pulled out her black and blue D-3, puzzling some of the kids since this was the first time they had seen it.

"Dai, what happened to your digivice?" Kari asked.

"Oh, well, when BlackAgumon Warp digivolved into BlackWarGreymon in New York, my digivice changed because of it. I don't know why though." The female leader said as she looked down at her D-3 in curiosity.

She never really stopped to think about it or why it had changed before.

"Daisuke, may I see it?" Izzy asked as he walked over and held out his hand to her.

The girl handed it over and the red head took it, looking it over with a thoughtful expression.

The others all looked at him, wondering what he had to say about it.

"What's up, Izzy?" the child of Courage asked.

"Well, it's just a theory, but I think the reason why Daisuke's D-3 turned is because of her new partner." He said confusing everyone.

"What do you mean?" Cody asked his predecessor of Knowledge.

"Well, all of our digivices and Crests all hold the colors of our digimon, right?" Izzy asked making the new generation and Warriors pull out their D-3s and D-tectors.

He was right, they were the same color as their digimon, or they at least had some meaning for their Crests, like Kari's D-3 was pink and white since her Crest of Light was pink.

Yolei's D-3 was red and white and those two colors were Hawkmon's more dominant colors.

Zoe's D-tector was lavender and jade, which were the colors of Kazemon's armour and what the blonde would normally wear.

It was the same with JP and Tommy's D-tectors, since theirs were the same colors as their Warrior Spirits and it was the same for Koji, Koichi and Takuya.

"So what does that have to do with it?" Tommy asked curiously.

"Because, look, Daisuke's D-3 was blue and white to match V-Mon, but now that she also has BlackAgumon as her partner, her D-3 changed to match them both so it's power is in harmony with them both." The red head explained making everyone nod in response when they understood.

"All right, let's get moving." Daisuke said as she clapped her hands and Ken opened up the portal on the computer in the Kimura's home.

"You got it." TK said as he and the others all held up their digivices to the screen.

"Digi Port: Open!" they all said as they were enveloped in light and pulled through the computer and all wound up in their usual training ground.

"All right, so we'll each go to different sectors." Ken said.

"Izzy, Kari and JP will go search sector B. Tai, TK and Takuya will be in sector C. Matt, Ken and Koji will be in sector D. Yolei, Sora and Zoe will be in sector E. Finally, Koichi, Mimi and I will be going to sector A and check it out. That sound good?" Daisuke asked looking everyone over.

The others all nodded and had their digimon digivolve to their Champion forms and then they all mounted their partners and took off to their sectors and began their search.

Daisuke and her team ran into a Guardromon and asked him if he knew anything, but he sadly didn't.

They all kept looking, but couldn't find anything.

Koichi was riding on DarkGreymon as Mimi, Palmon and Daisuke rode Lightdramon, looking around.

"So, Dai, I have to ask, how is your relationship going with Koichi so far?" the child of Sincerity asked her friend.

"Huh?" the younger girl asked looking back at the pink haired girl that had died her hair back to its normal strawberry blonde color curiously.

"Why are you askin' me this now?" she asked.

"Well, you two seem so…just so…perfect together. It's like…you two are so opposite, but you just fit. It's nice to see that. I never really thought I would see that in anyone except for maybe Tai and Sora or TK and Kari, you know, if those four ever wind up getting together." Mimi said causing Daisuke to smile serenely with a blush on her face.

"Yeah, we're really happy together. I mean, he doesn't judge me and makes it easy for me to just be myself. When I first felt the power of Darkness from him, I wasn't scared, I was comforted and safe. It wasn't cold or evil. It was…cool and relaxing. He made me believe that there aren't just things in black and white, but that there are also shades of grey. And I…well I uh…I love him. And he loves me. I'm just so happy to be with him." The burgundy haired girl said making Mimi smile fondly at her when she heard that speech.

Lightdramon was also smiling at those words her partner said and couldn't help but realize that they were similar feelings to how she felt towards the black dinosaur and mentally slapped herself when she didn't figure it out sooner.

Nearly two hours later, Tai sent them a message saying that they had a lead and to meet them at Primary Village, so they all went there and saw that there was a DemiDevimon tied up.

"What's going on?" the Warrior of Darkness asked as he got down off of DarkGreymon's back.

"Isn't that Myotismon's lackey?" Mimi asked remembering him from four years ago.

Daisuke also remembered him when he had flown around her and the other kids, popping up around them, spooky them and then laughed as the younger kids cried.

"Let me go! I ain't gonna tell you digi brats anything so you might as well let me go right now!" the blue bat yelled as he struggled from the vines that were used to tie him up.

His yellow eyes then shot over to where the child of Strength was and he froze, then his mouth curved up into a smirk, his fangs poking out of his mouth.

"Well, well. I remember you." He sneered at the girl making the others look at the girl.

"I told you guys before. I was there during the whole battle between you guys and Myostismon. The Bakemon came and pulled my family and me out of our home and brought us to the radio station. DemiDevimon would fly around scaring all the younger kids and the ones my age. I was even brought up in front of Gatomon and Myotismon and the living dead reject asked if I were the eighth child." Daisuke explained, but only Ken and Cody remembered the story since she had told it to him two months ago.

"That's right!" Gatomon gasped when she remembered seeing a girl who looked about six or seven being dragged in front of her with very short spikey burgundy hair, those same brown eyes and tanned skin dressed in a sky blue t-shirt with the picture of a baby lion cub on it, yellow shorts and pink sandals, looking at them in confusion instead of fear like the rest.

"You were there. I thought there was something about you that was familiar when I first saw you, but I couldn't figure it out. You were the only one who wasn't afraid." The Celestial said.

"So you were there and saw the fight between WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon and VenomMyotismon?" TK asked in shock.

"Sadly. I even called him on being an idiot in my dream for not killing me when he had the chance." Daisuke said with a casual shrug as if they were talking about the weather.

"Don't cha talk about my master that way you little bitch!" DemiDevimon snarled at the girl.

He gasped when he felt the powers of Darkness rise and violet shadows swarm around him in the shape of a rearing lion's head with red eyes.

"Don't you dare call her that!" Koichi said as he stepped up beside his girlfriend, feeling his Beast roaring in outrage.

The little bat whimpered when he felt the power from the true King of Darkness glaring at him and soon figured out that he made the mistake of insulting the Warrior of Darkness' mate.

He was so dead.

Daisuke noticed that DarkGreymon was also snarling at the little bat as her boyfriend glared at DemiDevimon, his powers rising.

She looked around and saw that Kari, Ken and TK didn't seem to be scared of it.

"Baby, stop." She said placing her hands on his chest, making his sapphire eyes that were filled with violet light look down at her.

"It's fine. We need him alive, OK?" she said and he took in a deep breath and calmed down, the shadows falling.

When his eyes were back to normal, he gave her a smile and she returned it, then leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Tai and Matt smiled at the couple, then turned back to glare at DemiDevimon.

"Tell us where Myotismon is." The child of Courage demanded.

"And why should I?" the blue bat challenged.

Garurumon then stepped up beside his blonde human and snarled at him, making the bat cringe away.

"We're giving you a chance to save yourself." Zoe said.

"Just tell us what you know and we won't hurt you." Takuya said trying to reason with the little devil.

DemiDevimon looked at them all, unsure of what to do or say.

On one hand, they were his enemies and he was loyal to his Lord Myotismon, but the real King of Darkness was there with the King of Light, whose sapphire eyes were swirling with white lights.

But if he betrayed his Master, then he would be severely harmed and punished for it.

"Please, Mr. DemiDevimon? We really need to know what's going on." Tommy said as he bent down in front of the digimon.

"No way, I won't. Forget it, kid." He said with a huff and looked the other way.

JP frowned at that and clenched his fists, electricity crackling in the air around him.

"All right that does it. No more Mr. Nice Guy. Listen here you ugly little fucker. You better tell us what we want to know right now." The Warrior of Thunder said as lightning seemed to crack above them in the sky and thunder boomed.

DemiDevimon jumped and shook in terror, wondering how badly they were going to hurt him.

Looking at him now, seeming so scared and vulnerable, it made Daisuke's heart strings pull at it and decided to go easy on him.

After all, he was just another pawn in this sick game of war.

She walked over to her heavy set friend and then elbowed him in the side, making him choke, the top of his face turning blue and he then held his side in pain.

"W-What was…that for?" he panted in a strained voice as he tried to get oxygen back in his lungs.

Daisuke rolled her eyes and the sat down cross legged on the ground in front of DemiDevimon, the blue bat giving her a stunned look as he saw her smile at him.

"Look, I know you're scared about what'll happen if Myotismon finds out you helped us, but we'll protect you from him. Don't be so scared. As long as you don't fear him, he has no power over you." She said.

Ken and Koichi both smiled at that, knowing that she was the type that would always try and save people from evil.

Maybe that was why she was able to easily turn away from the darkness without needing someone to help pull her back from it like Kari, Ken, Koichi, Sora and Matt did.

DemiDevimon looked the girl in the eye, seeing that she was being honest about what she was saying and he figured that she was the true leader of the large group of Digidestinds and they would never go against her words, so he could trust her.

He looked over at her two partners and they just smiled at him, encouraging him to come join them.

He felt something strange happening in the pit of his stomach and realized that what he was feeling was…friendship.

It was nice and he really liked it.

He then smiled up at the girl and she couldn't help but notice that he actually did look cute.

"All right. I'll tell you where he is." He said.

TBC


	31. The Dark Spore

"The Spore"

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. Please review.**

DemiDevimon was brought back to the Motomiya home and Jun was startled to see the little bat since she was one of the kids who he had taken pleasure in scaring, but once Daisuke explained that he's now on their side, the magenta haired girl accepted it.

She even found the little guy to be pretty cute and started spoiling him with hugs and chocolate, which he loved.

She even gave him a bath and Daisuke, V-Mon and BlackAgumon wondered if it meant that Jun was supposed to be partnered to DemiDevimon.

At the moment, Tai and Matt were at the Kamiya home talking about what had happened with Daisuke and DemiDevimon.

"You think we can trust him?" the wild haired brunette asked as he paced the floor of his room.

"I have no idea, but Dai seems to trust him, so maybe we should too." The blonde said as he sat down at the desk in the room where the computer was.

"She's been doing great lately, right?" Tai asked referring to how their kohai had been handling her role as leader.

"Yeah, I mean, in the beginning I didn't know if she could handle it at all, but she seems to have really grown and matured since then." Matt said as the two boys shared a proud smile.

Daisuke used to be more headstrong and reckless, she still kind of was, but now she had more balance with her free spirit that loved to have fun and fool around and being a serious, strong leader.

She also didn't resort to violence and became a more understanding, malevolent leader and was also more forgiving.

"I wonder what DemiDevimon has to say about Myotismon?" Tai asked getting back on the serious topic.

"Whatever it is, he won't tell anyone but Daisuke. We just have to let her do things her way." Matt said.

"Things have been going better that way." Tai said.

Back at the Motomiyas' home, Daisuke was drying off the three digimon after their bath and were in her room.

"All right, buddy, you might as well start telling us what cha know." V-Mon said as her human was drying the blue bat off.

"Myotismon isn't in the Digital world, that's what I can tell ya." He said making them look at him in interest.

Daisuke put the towel down and then grabbed a comb and started to brush his fur, making the bat purr at the feeling of the bristles gently running over his scalp.

"What do you mean by that?" BlackAgumon asked with narrowed green eyes as he looked at the In-Training level Virus type.

"Myotismon's hiding here in this world. He has been for some time. He used Arukenimon and that Ken kid to make you guys think that the trouble was all in the Digital World so you wouldn't think to look for him in your world." DemiDevimon explained.

"How did he get to Ken?" V-Mon asked curious.

"It was when Ken's brother died. He was filled with pain, sadness and anger. Myotismon used that to drag him into the Dark Ocean and placed a Dark Spore in the back on his neck and it took over him, slowly turning him evil. The Spore was in control the entire time, telling him what to do." The blue bat explained.

The trio of Strength all looked at each other in surprise when they heard the news.

They needed to call the others and quick.

"Are there any more kids with these Spores imbedded in them?" BlackAgumon asked.

"Nope, not yet. He was planning on finding more kids to place the Spores in, but he can't because of the power you Chosen Children have inspired in all the kids around the world when you went closing up all the portals." The blue bat said.

"That's a relief." The black dino said.

Daisuke bit her lip as she thought over what he had said, then shook her head.

"Let's just get some sleep. We'll tell the others in the morning." She said.

The three digimon all nodded the dragon and dino giving their bed to their guest as they cuddled into the bed with their human.

DemiDevimon looked at them, then at the shadows of the dark room feeling scared that the vampire would come after him for his betrayal.

With a small whimper, he got out of the bed and then flapped over to the human and her partners.

"Um, daisuke?" he asked nervously.

The burgundy haired girl raised her head from her pillow and looked at him as her two partners snored away.

"Is it…um…OK if I…sleep with you?" Demidevimon asked afraid she would say no.

Daisuke smiled at him and lifted up her covers, allowing him to cuddle up next to her with a relieved smile.

He lay down and closed his eyes, letting the girl scratch his back and lull him to sleep.

**(The next day…)**

The others were all in the Kimura home again and were stunned by the news that their female leader had given them.

Ken hesitantly touched the back of his neck and shivered in slight fear when he felt the taint and sickness.

"Is there any way to get rid of it?" the child of Kindness asked.

"Who knows? We don't want to do anything drastic unless we accidentally activate it or…kill you." Izzy said.

"So now what do we do?" Joe asked.

Koichi got up and walked over to Ken.

"May I?" he asked.

Ken looked at the Warrior of Darkness and nodded, putting his trust in him.

He turned and let the other boy move his plum colored hair back and look at the place where the Dark Spore was placed.

Koichi gently ran the tips of his fingers over the back of the neck and he narrowed his eyes when he felt the electricity of the tainted evil.

"Koji, can you come over here?" he asked his younger brother.

The Warrior of Light got up from his seat and walked over.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Do you think we could somehow destroy it?" Koichi asked.

"Maybe. Let's try it out, if you want." Koji said looking at Ken.

The child of Kindness looked the twins in the eyes and nodded.

He was scared, but he would risk it if it meant never becoming that monster ever again.

Wormmon sat on his lap, offering his human some comfort and Daisuke came over and took his hand, Cody coming over and taking his other hand.

Ken smiled at his friends and then held his breath as he waited for the Warriors of Light and Darkness to get to work on the Spore.

The twins' eyes both swirled with violet and white lights and then lightly touched the back of his neck.

Ken winced as he felt the powers of Light and Darkness both surge through his body and yelled when he felt electricity course through his body.

Daisuke gripped his hand tightly as her eyes glowed gold and Ken felt the pain dull from the power of Miracles.

He smiled over at her and she returned.

The twins watched as they saw a black orb come out of the plum haired boy's neck.

"Ew!" Yolei and Zoe both said with disgust written on their faces.

"That's the Dark Spore." DemiDevimon said.

Ken's eye began to droop and he fell to the side, making everyone cry out in shock and worry as Daisuke caught him and rested his head in her lap.

"Ken, can you hear me? Are you alright?" Cody asked in concern for his older friend.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Just let him get some rest." Joe said.

"Yeah, being possessed by some evil seed for years can take a lot out of a guy." JP said.

"If you don't mind, I would like to study it to try and get more of an understanding of it." Izzy said.

"Are you crazy? Who knows what that this is possible of." Takuya protested.

"He's right, Izzy. It's too risky." Tai said.

"We don't need anyone getting hurt because of it." Sora spoke up acting as the mother figure of the group.

"It'd be better if we just destroyed it." TK said as he shared a frown with Kari and the girl nodded.

"Done." Koji said as he closed his fist over the Spore and white light swirled around his hand.

The Spore was then shattered into dust and was no longer a problem for the group.

"All right, now let's get Ken into my room. He can rest there." Koichi said.

"Right." Everyone said.

Matt came over and helped Koji carry Ken into the Warrior of Darkness' room as the others all sat together, deciding to learn more on what to do with Myotismon.

"OK, DemiDevimon. Tell us where Myotismon is hiding on us." The child of Courage said to the blue bat as he sat on BlackAgumon's head.

"You guys are gonna laugh when ya hear about this. Myotismon is in…Transylvania." He said.

Everyone kept quiet at that, not believing what they had heard.

After a tense silence passed, the Chosen Children finally reacted properly.

"WHAT?!"

TBC


	32. Velcome to Transylvania

"Velcome to Transylvania"

**OK here is the new chapter, and if some people are confused or whatever about them going to deal with Myostismon, a vampire, in Transylvania, but I actually really just came up with it at the last minute. I was stuck on how to end it, so I just made that as the ending. I hope this explains it.**

Daisuke was in her room packing up her bags, muttering under her breath about stupid digimon vampires with a bad case of Dark Prince Envy and taking joy in using stupid stereo types.

KuroKoromon, Chibimon and DemiDevimon were just sitting on the bed, letting the girl pack her stuff, looking very annoyed as she did so.

"I just can't believe he would actually choose to go hide out in Transylvania." The burgundy haired girl muttered as she threw her clothes into her bag.

"It could be worse. He could-a chose to go to Forks. Is that a real place?" Chibimon asked as she looked at the other two In-Trainings.

"How am I supposed to know?" KuroKoromon asked.

"Forks? Is that supposed to be some sort of pop culture reference?" DemiDevimon asked not knowing about the Twilight saga.

"I just can't wait to get there, kick his ass and be done with him for good." Daisuke said as she grabbed her D-3 and D-terminal.

She heard a knock on her door before her sister popped her wild magenta head into the room.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Jun asked when she saw the bag on her sister's bed.

"What's going on is I need you to tell Mom and Dad that I'll be staying over at Koichi's for the week." The younger girl said as she sat down on her bed.

"OK, but where will you really be?" Jun asked as she also took a seat on the bed, DemiDevimon quickly rushing over to sit in her lap.

She began to scratch his favoured spot and he began to purr, temporarily forgetting about their trip and the issue behind it.

"Well, believe it or not…Myotismon is hiding out in…" Daisuke trailed off making her sister give her a curious look that demanded answers.

"Transylvania." The burgundy haired sister said at last with a very well done Transylvanian accent.

Jun stopped scratching DemiDevimon as her face grew into one of disbelief at what she heard.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Totally." Daisuke said.

"Wow, that is so…" Jun trailed off.

"Clichéd?" KuroKoromon suggested.

"A major stereo type?" Chibimon added in.

"Pathetic?" Daisuke couldn't help but add in.

"Let's just go with all of the above." Jun said as she continued scratching the blue bat.

The burgundy haired girl got up and went to her closet, taking out another duffle bag and held it open for the digimon to all hide in when they were in Transylvania.

"How are you going to get there anyway?" Jun asked.

"Dinobeemon and Lady V-Dramon will DNA digivolve into Imperialdramon and we'll be there in a minute or two." Daisuke said.

"Then why are you staying there for a week?" Jun asked confused.

"We don't know how long it'll take to find him and defeat him so we need to be prepared." KuroKoromon said.

"Just promise me you'll all be safe." The magenta haired girl said as she walked over to her sister and held her arms out to her.

Daisuke looked at her and smiled before she returned the hug.

**(Later…)**

Daisuke was in the park and saw the others were all arriving at the same time she was.

They all also had their digimon with them and they also had bags filled with their clothing or whatever else they decided was necessary to take with them.

Ken walked over to Daisuke as they both pulled out their D-3s and their digimon both jumped out of their bags, ready to transform.

"Chibimon digivolve too…V-Mon! V-Mon digivolve too…Lady XV-Mon! Lady XV-Mon digivolve too…Lady V-Dramon!"

"Minomon digivolve too…Wormmon! Wormmon digivolve too…Stingmon! Stingmon digivolve too…Dinobeemon!"

The two Ultimates stood together as their humans looked at each other and nodded as they began to glow that same teal light as before.

"Ready?" Daisuke asked.

"Always." Ken smiled.

Lady V-Dramon was covered in blue light as Dinobeemon was covered in green light and they both began to fuse together.

"Lady V-Dramon…"

"Dinobeemon…"

"DNA digivolve too…Imperialdramon!"

"All aboard!" DemiDevimon said as he flew up to the dragon's back, eager to check out their ride.

The Digidestinds all got onto the dragon, sitting down in the shuttle as they prepared for lift off.

"All right, I did some research on Transylvania and found some places that were accurate for Myotismon to be hiding." Izzy said as he sat down with everyone.

"There are many castles there, some of the main ones being Bonţida Bánffy Castle, Bran Castle, ect." Izzy said.

"That must be why he chose Transylvania. It isn't lacking in places he could hide." Takuya said.

"Not to mention it makes it a lot harder to figure out which one he's hiding in. this could take us forever." Tai groaned.

"Leave it to the psycho to come up with a fool proof plan." JP said.

Imperialdramon then chose that moment to rise and began leaving earth's atmosphere and was soon in space and shot over to Transylvania within five minutes.

They landed in a forest nearby and then they all began their trek into the nearest town.

Izzy then gave everyone a map to which castle they would start with searching first as they went to the nearest hotel, Dacia Hotel in Satu Mare, Romania.

It was a gorgeous tall building that looked more like a mansion.

They all went two to a room, Koichi and Daisuke sharing one of course.

JP had jokingly commented that they had better not do anything he would do, causing them both to blush when they caught on to the implication while Tai and Matt both punched the Warrior of Thunder for that as Takuya and Koji smirked at how protective the two older males were over their kohai.

After they were all unpacked, they set off and began their search in various castles, each coming up empty.

Finally after six hours of searching, they went back to the hotel to rest.

"I really, really hate this jerk!" Daisuke muttered as she fell back on the bed.

Koichi smiled at her as he sat down next to her on the soft bed, the three digimon eating snacks as they took their break.

"We'll find him. Don't worry about it. Not everything can be easy." He said as he pulled his girlfriend into his lap and played with the bangs that were in her face.

"And that's what sucks." She said.

Koichi smiled and leaned down, kissing her gently on the lips, coaxing her to relax.

"What are they doing?" DemiDevimon asked when he noticed the two humans were engaged in a sweet lip lock.

Chibimon looked over and giggled at the scene.

"It's a human mating process." KuroKoromon said.

"Let's leave them alone. Come on." The In-Training said as he began to hop away, the other two In-Trainings following after him.

Daisuke moaned softly as the true Prince of Darkness gently ran his fingers through her silky burgundy locks.

They had stopped kissing and were just lying in each other's arms, listening to each other's hearts beat.

The child of Strength was tracing patterns of random shapes on Koichi's strong chest.

"Everything will be fine. It's only the first day after all. We'll find him soon. We just have to keep trying and believe in ourselves." He told her.

"Yeah, you're right. But I will feel better when I get to smack that freak so hard across the face, his totally clichéd, fake fangs rattle and fall out." Daisuke said making her boyfriend chuckle at that.

There was a knock at the door making the female leader groan in annoyance as Koichi got up from the bed and walked over to the door.

He opened it to reveal Koji and Takuya, both standing there with serious faces.

"Hey, what's going on?" Koichi asked.

"We really need to talk to you guys. It's important."

"Did someone die?" his girlfriend called from her sprawled out form on the bed.

"We just came up with an idea to find Myotismon." Takuya said.

Daisuke soon jumped off the bed and was beside Koichi in seconds.

"Why didn't you just say that?" she asked as she let the two Warriors in to talk.

TBC


	33. Fearless

"Fearless"

**There's actually a video for this. Here is the link if you want to check it out.**

** /r00Z6DtJAeA**

**I was trying to get this out for Halloween, but I was busy and also helped take my brothers trick-or-treating. It was raining sadly. We always get bad weather during Halloween, which makes no sense because it was nice out yesterday.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks and please review!**

**Happy Halloween!**

"You want me to call him out?" Daisuke asked.

Takuya and Koji had come to her and Koichi's room to talk about the plan they had come up with to lure Myotismon out of hiding and tempt him to strike.

"Yeah, it's perfect. Koichi can tap into his powers of Darkness and find where the Dark Prince Wannabe is hiding out and then we'll play a little song. You know, have a mini concert right there and sing a song that will make him come out. What do ya say?" Takuya asked.

"…You're insane." Daisuke said as she got up and walked over to stand at the windows, looking out at the land.

"What song would we even sing?" Koichi asked.

"Dai can just write a song." Koji said making the girl whip around the face him.

"Excuse me, but I don't know the first thing about writing songs. How can I even do it?" she asked

"It's not that hard. Matt can help you out and we'll be here. Just think about how Myotismon makes you feel and then write down your thoughts." Takuya suggested.

"Like what?" Daisuke said as she walked back over and sat next to the boys on the floor.

"How did you feel when you first saw him?" Koji asked.

Daisuke furrowed her brows as she thought back to the first time she had even seen him.

"Well, I was kinda scared of him at first. He used to make my heart pound, but not anymore." The burgundy haired girl said as Koichi pulled out his music book and started writing down what she had said.

"I know that he better not come around, because I'm taking him down. We've all got the upper hand now and when this show down comes, we'll put him in his place and beat him." Daisuke said as she felt her Crest vibrating making her feel more powerful.

Koichi nodded with a smile as he already saw a song beginning to form as he placed the words together and rearranged them.

"We'll continue this in the morning. We'll tell the others, then the three of us will go out vampire hunting." Takuya said patting the twins on the shoulders.

"You will be staying here and working on that song with Matt." Koji said.

"Fine. But I gotta say, I really hate you guys at the moment." Daisuke said.

"We love you too." Takuya said with a cheeky grin as he and Koji stood up and then left the room.

Daisuke groaned and laid back on the floor, unsure if this was really going to work.

She just prayed that something good came out of it and that she would not regret her decision to agree.

Koichi smiled at her and then scooped her up into his arms, carrying her back over to the bed.

"Hey, don't worry. Things will work out. Just you wait and see." He said as he tucked her under the covers and kissed her forehead.

"I hope you're right because I really wanna end this battle and skip to happily ever after." Daisuke said as DemiDevimon, Chibimon and KuroKoromon came back into the room and were ready to cuddle up and sleep with the child of Strength.

"I know you do. Believe me, so do I. I want to get my life on, never dealing with battles again and just live a happy life of peace, get married and maybe have a couple of kids. It doesn't really seem like that much to ask for. I'm sure that's what everyone wants too." The Warrior of Darkness said as he also got under the covers as the digimon cuddled up to the two humans.

"All living beings want to start a family. Even I wanted one." DemiDevimon said.

"You already have one." Chibimon said with a cute smile making everyone look at her.

"Us. We're one big happy family. But if you just count the five of us, then Dai would be the mommy, Koichi's the daddy and us three are the babies that they smother in love and affection." Chibimon said.

DemiDevimon smiled at that as he cuddled up to his own little family and they all soon fell asleep, each of them happy and at peace for the time being.

**(The Next Day…)**

Matt and Daisuke were both locked together in the female leader's room working on the song that would hopefully intimidate Myotismon and make him come out of hiding while the others searched for him.

The child of Friendship was impressed with how easily his kohai had gotten into finding the right words for the song and she even named it, coming up with the title for it, which he found perfect.

After fifteen hours, the song was done and ready to be practised and played for everyone.

Koichi, Takuya and Koji got back before everyone else and said that they found the place that they had sensed the most dark energy from Myotismon and they were able to listen to the song as Matt played it on his guitar and Daisuke sang.

The three Warriors applauded and then came up with the idea of Matt playing the song with the Warriors and Daisuke on stage in front of everyone.

They discussed it further with the others when they got back and shared their plan.

In three days they would perform in Wolfsburg, Romania in the town where everyone could see and hear them while the digimon were all hiding out nearby to fight and protect the people when the time presented itself.

The Digidestinds all got to work handing out fliers, rehearsing and setting up for the upcoming performance.

Finally, the day had come and the Warriors, Matt and Daisuke were all up on stage in the center of the town, all of the people there staring at them, waiting for them to perform.

The rest of the Digidestinds were also there in the crowd, tense, but also showing their support for their friends.

The band was all dressed up in their regular outfits for when they played(see chapter 4 if you can't remember what the Warriors were wearing) while Matt was dressed in black jeans, brown shoes, a sapphire dress shirt that buttoned down and had on a silver cross necklace.

Daisuke was forced into wearing a pair of brown suede boots that reached her knees, jean shorts, a black spaghetti strapped shirt that had a blue heart out lined in orange on the front, a leather chocker with a gold circular pendant and her hair was pulled up into a small messy, yet stylish bun.

As she looked over the crowd, she felt the butterflies in her stomach, feeling nervous about singing in front of all these strangers.

But she focused on her friends who were all smiling at her and Kari who was filming her and she felt her courage grown, focusing on the feeling she had when she first sang with the Teenage Wolves.

"All right everyone, we are the Legendary Warriors!" Takuya yelled into the mike making some of the teenage Romanians cheer along with the Japanese ones.

The Warrior of Flame chuckled and let Koji take the mike next.

"We have two guests with us to sing tonight. This is Matt Ishida of the Teenage Wolves!" the Warrior of Light said gesturing to the blonde, who smiled making some of the local girls shriek in glee.

Koji then handed the mike over to his twin, who took it gratefully.

"And last, but not least, a new rising star in music, Daisuke Motomiya!" he said wrapping an arm around his girlfriend, who smiled and blushed as the crowd cheered, her friends being the loudest.

She was able to see V-Mon, BlackAgumon and DemiDevimon on top of a nearby building also clapping for her.

The Warrior of Darkness kissed the child of Strength's cheek as he handed her the mike and she smiled as he gave her an encouraging look before he went to get his instrument, everyone waiting on her signal to start.

"I wrote this song for someone. I hope they will come out and tell me what they think when they hear it. You know who you are." Daisuke said into the mike as her eyes scanned the crowd of excited people, hoping this plan worked.

"_You used to make my heart pound_

_Just the thought of you_

_You used to be a cold wind_

_Always blowing through_

_But I won't take it anymore_

_That's not what I came here for."_ Daisuke sang softly.

The music then started up with Zoe playing the keyboard softly as Daisuke cleared her throat and soon began to sing again.

"_I'm stuck in your head_

_I'm back from the dead_

_Got cha running scared _

_I'm fearless_

_I'm calling you out, I'm taking you down_

_Don't you come around_

_I'm fearless."_ She sang to the keyboard music.

Zoe played it softly like that for a few more seconds, before the boys joined in and the beat picked up.

Daisuke smiled and bopped her head to the music and then started singing again when her part came up next.

"_I've got the upper hand now_

_And you're losing ground_

_I never had to fight back_

_Never lost a round_

_You see the gloves are coming off_

_Tell me when you've had enough_

_Yeah_

_Ready for a showdown_

_And we're face to face_

_I think I'm rearranging_

_Put you in your place_

_You don't get the best of me_

_Check it out, you're afraid of me." _She sang, knowing that that last line would tick the Dracula Freak off.

The crowd was all dancing and moving around to the music, clearing enjoying it and the Digidestinds all felt bad that they didn't know that they were having this concert to provoke an evil monster to come out for the final battle.

Daisuke got into the music, letting the energy from the fans flow through her and she moved along with it like the other members of the band were.

"_I'm stuck in your head_

_I'm bac__**k,**__ back from the dead_

_Got you running scared_

_I'm fearless_

_I'm calling you out_

_I'm taking you down_

_Don't cha come around_

_I'm fearless_

_I'm fearless_

_You used to make my heart pound_

_Just the thought of you_

_Back now you're in the background_

_What cha gonna do?_

_Sound off if ya hear this_

_We're feeling fearless_

_We're feeling fearless_

_I'm stuck in your head_

_I'm back, back from the dead_

_Got cha running scared_

_I'm fearless_

_I'm calling you out_

_I'm taking you down_

_Don't cha come around_

_I'm fearless_

_I'm stuck in your head_

_I'm back, back from the dead_

_Got cha running scared_

_I'm fearless_

_I'm calling you out_

_I'm taking you down_

_Don't cha come around_

_I'm fearless_

_I'm fearless." _Daisuke sang.

The crowd all cheered and she looked back to the Warriors, noticing that Koichi was looking around nervously.

"What's up?" she asked.

"He's coming." He said.

The other Warriors all pulled out their D-tectors, waiting patiently for when Myotismon would strike.

Matt and Daisuke shared a look as they gripped their own digivices.

And that's when it happened.

The ground shook, making everyone cry out in fear as jars and such from the market fell to the ground and shattered, the people all running away for safety while the Digidetsinds stayed where they were.

They all felt it, but it was worse for Kari, Ken and TK.

They felt the taint from Myotismon and it was making the three sick to their stomachs as they felt it trying to invade their bodies, but their stood strong and didn't allow it to take them over.

"I knew you were going to be a little pest." The voice of the one person no one ever wanted to see again boomed over them.

"Yeah, well, I try." Daisuke quipped.

"You are going to regret calling me out, child of the Golden Radiance." He hissed.

"Bring it on!" Tai said with a fist raised.

"We aren't letting you win." TK said.

"This time we'll defeat you for good." Sora said.

"And make sure you never come back." Izzy said.

"We stand together as one." Takuya said.

"And we'll beat you that way." JP said as the Warriors all stood together as Matt and Daisuke got down and stood with the others as the digimon all came out of their hiding places, ready for the fight.

"Oh, you think so?" Myotismon sneered.

"We know it." Matt said.

The wind then picked up and it forced them all back into the stage where the Warriors stood, unharmed from the wind that appeared with a sick black and red tinted smoke that slowly turned into a large, ugly digimon that they didn't recognize, but the mask he wore made it obvious who it was.

"What happened to him?" Kari asked.

"He digivolved!" Tai gasped.

"Why do the bad guys have to digivolve?" Yolei asked.

The newly digivolved creature sent them all a cruel smirk.

"Yes, it's true. I am now MaloMyotismon!" he laughed.

Daisuke glared at him as she stood up, Cody and Ken both soon standing as well.

"So you got an uglier costume. Is that supposed to scare us?" she taunted as her dragon and dino came to stand with her.

MaloMyotismon looked at her, his yellow eyes filled with contempt.

"I will so enjoy killing you, you bitch." He sneered flashing his fangs.

The others all stood up, not having that.

"If you touch her, you'll regret it." Koichi said darkly as he glared at the creature that was threatening his lover's life.

"I'd like to see you try." MaloMyotismon said.

Koichi, Tommy, Zoe and JP then all turned to Koji and Takuya.

"Like old times." The leader said.

"Ice into Flame!" Tommy said as he held up his D-tector and his Spirits went inside Takuya's D-tector.

"Thuder into Light!" JP said holding out his device as his Spirits went into Koji's.

"Wind into Flame!" Zoe said as her Spirits went to Takuya.

"Darkness into Light!" Koichi said as his Spirits went to his twin.

Takuya and Koji were then covered in data and a powerful light that made MaloMyotismon flinch at the power of good that radiated from it.

"UNITY EXECUTE: UNIFED SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" came the twin shouts of the Warriors of Flame and Light as they both transformed.

"EMPERORGREYMON!"

"MAGNAGARURUMON!"

The light faded away and revealed the two new Unified Warriors standing there, looking ready to battle and win.

"You picked the wrong guys." EmperorGreymon said.

"We will defeat you and restore peace once and for all." MagnaGarurumon said.

"Let's help them." Daisuke said.

The Digidestinds all nodded and held up their digivices as they released their power, the lights all pushing back MaloMyotismon and burning his armour.

"Patamon Warp digivolve too…SERAPHIMON!"

"Gatomon Warp Digivolve too…MAGNADRAMON!"

"Agumon Warp digivolve too…WARGREYMON!"

"Gabumon Warp digivolve too…METALGARURUMON!"

"BlackAgumon Warp digivolve too…BLACKWARGREYMON!"

"V-Mon digivolve too…LADY XV-MON…Lady XV-Mon digivolve too…LADY V-DRAMON!"

"Wormmon digivolve too…STINGMON…Stingmon digivolve too…DINOBEEMON!"

"Armadillomon digivolve too…ANKYLOMON…Ankylomon digivolve too…TORTOMON!"

"Hawkmon digivolve too…AQUILAMON…Aquilamon digivolve too…SILPHYMON!"

"Biyomon digivolve too…BIRDRAMON…Birdramon digivolve too…GARUDAMON!"

"Palmon digivolve too…TOGEMON…Togemon digivolve too…LILYMON!"

"Tentomon digivolve too…KABUTERIMON…Kabuterimon digivolve too…MEGAKABUTERIMON!"

"Gomamon digivolve too…IKKAKUMON…Ikkakumon digivolve too…ZUDAMON!"

The Ultimates and Megas all stood together with the two Unified Warriors, ready to fight and defend their humans.

DemiDevimon, who felt terrible and useless for not being able to join in on the battle, sat on Daisuke's shoulder, just praying that they would win.

TBC


	34. When We Stand Together

"When We Stand Together"

**Here is the next chapter, please enjoy and review. If it isn't that good, it's because I suck at writing fight scenes. Please enjoy and review.**

_Hey, Daisuke here. _

_Last time, the Warriors and I performed a song in Wolfsburg, Romania to draw out Myotismon and it worked. _

_Sadly, he also had a new form, MaloMyotismon and he was ready to fight us. _

_Tommy, JP, Zoe and Koichi all gave their Spirits to Takuya and Koji who Unify Spirit Evolved to EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon. _

_The rest of our digimon all digivolved to their Mega and Ultimate forms and are ready for the final battle. _

_Will we win and beat this freak once and for all or die trying?_

_Find out now._

The Digidestinds all stood together, watching as EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon made the first move, sending out their attacks at MaloMyotismon, making him flinch at the power, then the Megas all attacked at once white the Ultimates watched as the attacks all created dust that blinded them as they heard their enemy cry out in a sever amount of pain.

"Is that it?" TK asked hopefully.

"It couldn't have been that easy. There's no way." Kari said shaking her head.

DemiDevimon shuddered as he hid himself down the back of Daisuke's shirt when he felt the spike in dark energy.

Another wave of energy shot out at the humans, sending them all back into the stage, Koichi and JP catching Daisuke and Mimi and keeping them protected from the tainted darkness.

"I guess that means it isn't over." Tai said as he stood up with Matt at his side.

The humans all watched as the Megas and the two Warriors were flung back down and MaloMyotismon rose, looking worse for wear, but still smirking as if he had won the fight.

"Is that all you've got? You will lose soon enough." He said.

"Wanna bet?" Daisuek asked as BlackWarGreymon got back up and shared a look with Lady V-Dramon.

They nodded and then shot off at MaloMyotismon, blasting him with their attacks and giving the others more time to get up and join in.

"We need to focus. We can take him down, I know we can." Tai said.

"How can we do, though? He's too powerful." Izzy said.

"We still have to try." Matt said.

"Maybe if we were able to become Susanoomon." JP said.

"But we don't even know if we can do that again." Tommy said.

"I hate this! Standing here like we're helpless, it sucks." Yolei said with her hands balled into fists.

Daisuke kept quiet as she watched MaloMyotismon beating down all their partners with ease, not being bothered by them at all.

She glared up at him, her nails digging into her palms as she watched BlackWarGreymon and Lady V-Dramon both get hit by MaloMyotismon using Garudamon as a baseball bat on them and the other flying digimon.

He then let go of the large red bird in mid swing and she went flying over into a building, destroying it.

"Garudamon!" Sora called out in worry for her partner.

"Maybe we weren't ready for this." Ken said as MetalGarurumon was thrown into Dinobeemon.

"He's too strong." Cody said in fear when Tortomon was stepped on by the giant.

"We can't win this!" Yolei said falling to her hands and knees as Silphymon and Magnadramon were both hit.

"But…we have to win." Kari said sounding like a small child.

"It isn't possible for us to lose. We never lost. We can't now." TK said with wide eyes as Seraphimon was thrown back into EmperorGreymon and MegaKabuterimon, the three getting thrown back into another building in the area.

Daisuke looked back at the others as Matt and Tai stood by her with Koichi, the children of Courage, Friendship and Strength trying to not show any fear and stay confident that they would win.

"This ends now!" MaloMyotismon said as he then sent out a powerful blast that made all of the digimon revert back to their Rookie forms, crying out in pain.

The humans all ran to their partners as Koji and Takuya landed back on the ground looking just as bad as the others as the Spirits returned to their rightful owners.

"V-Mon, BlackAgumon, are you two OK?" Daisuke asked as she picked up her two injured partners and held them close to her.

"I really hate this guy." The dragon grunted.

DemiDevimon hopped up onto the girl's head, looking down at his friends feeling terrible for not being able to help.

"Time to say good night." MaloMyotismon said.

The Digidestinds all looked up and saw the titan glow white and then everyone was captured in the light, their eyes all turning white as they then closed.

Daisuke felt her body turn numb as her eyes closed, the sounds of all of her friends disappearing along with her three digimon.

Her eyes snapped open again and there she saw herself standing in the middle of a bright white room, unsure of where she was or why she was there.

"Where am I? What happened to everyone else? I don't get this." She said as she looked around, her voice echoing in the room.

"This is your dream room." A voice spoke.

She gasped and turned around to see some white looking fairly like creatures with gold eyes floating down to her.

"Dream room?" she asked curious.

"Yes, a dream room is where your most special wish is granted. All of your friends have one and are living their dreams." One of the fairies said.

Daisuke looked around as she saw portals that looked like mirrors open up around her, showing her friends in their own worlds, all looking very happy.

Kari was in the park surrounded by humans and digimon talking and playing together peacefully.

TK was having a family dinner with his father, mother and Matt and she was able to see that the blonde haired boys' parents had their rings on meaning that they had never divorced.

Yolei was in a kitchen with her family everyone eating all of these gourmet sweets that were around them.

Cody was standing on top of a hill that over looked Primary Village, holding the hand of a man that Daisuke knew was his deceased father from the pictures she had seen of the man.

Ken was at home in his house with his parents and there were two other boys with him, both looking his age, one being Sam and the other was possibly that Ryo guy Ken had talked about once.

Zoe was in a park with Takuya resting on her lap, both under a tree as they enjoyed the beautiful weather.

JP was in the hospital with his parents, his mother holding a beautiful baby girl and Daisuke remembered hearing the older boy say once before that he always wished for a younger sibling that he could love and protect.

Tommy was with his older brother Yutaka, both just walking together in the Digital World laughing, their parents trailing behind them.

Sora was in the flower shop with her mother and father.

Tai was just hanging out with his friends on the soccer field.

Mimi was with Palmon, Michael, Betamon and her parents in her apartment, all laughing as they ate sweets.

Koji was with his mother, both talking and holding hands in a large flower garden.

Izzy was working with Gennai on collecting some data on the origins of the Digital World.

Joe was with his brothers working as a doctor and was smiling kindly to one of their patients.

And finally Koichi was holding a baby in his arms that was male and had Daisuke's features as another child that was a bit older ran over to him, calling him 'Daddy'.

Daisuke stared at all of her friends as they looked happy and safe from the dangers that they still had yet to defeat.

"They are all happy." One of the fairies said.

"Don't you wish to be happy too?" another one of the fairies asked.

"Just tell us your wish and we will grant it." the first one who had spoken to her said.

The burgundy haired girl looked at all of her friends, glad to see that they were all happy, but it was wrong, all of it.

It wasn't real, just a distraction.

"You really wanna know what I wish for?" she asked the white fairies.

"Yes." They all cooed in excitement.

She looked up at them with a fearless smile, one that was filled with passion and confidence.

"I wish that V-Mon, BlackAgumon and DemiDevimon were all strong enough to defeat MalMyotismon and save our two worlds." She said.

The fairies all gasped and twittered nervously, but they did as she asked, glowing that white light and then the room she was in was soon filled with her three digimon friends as they digivolved and separated.

DemiDevimon digivolved into a handsome young man that looked like Angemon, only he wasn't wearing the helmet, had black hair, yellow eyes, wore black clothing that was styled like Angemon's and had four dark blue wings.

The room was also filled with BlackGreymon, DarkMetalGreymon and BlackWarGreymon.

And finally, there was Flamedramon, Lightdramon, Lady Magnamon, Lady XV-Mon, Lady V-Dramon and a new digimon that was V-Mon's Mega form.

She had long violet hair, ruby red eyes, a black collar with a gold pendant on it that had a blue V, a pair of blue bike shorts with a matching sleeveless bikini top, dark blue knee high boots, black wrist bands on her wrists and also around the upper lengths of her arms and finally she had blue wolf ear and a tail.

Daisuke smiled as she walked over to them.

"You guys look awesome." She said.

"My name is NeoAngemon, the pleasure is all mine." The dark angel said with a bow and smirk.

"And I am V-Loupmon, ready for battle." The dragon/wolf said.

"Let's go save the others then." Flamedramon said.

"We'll also get them to make the same wish Daisuke did." Lightdramon said.

"And then we will be able to finally defeat MaloMyotismon." BlackWarGreymon said.

"This will be fun." DarkMetalGreymon growled.

The large group then set off to get the other Digidestinds, rounding them all up to where Daisuke was waiting on them.

The girl waited and soon enough all of her friends appeared, looking around confused and angered at the trick.

"Daisuke?" Koichi asked as he saw his girlfriend.

She smiled at him and rushed over hugging him and he returned it.

"What happened here?" tai asked as he saw all of V-Mon and BlackAgumon's forms including DemiDevimon's new form.

"It's the wish I made. I wanted them to have the power to take out MaloMyotismon for good and so they split up." Daisuke explained.

"So we can do this too." Izzy said as it dawned on him.

"What are we waiting for?" TK asked.

"Could this also work on us Warriors?" JP asked.

"We'll never know unless we try." Takuya said getting into the idea.

The others all closed their eyes and soon enough the room was filled with the Human and Beast Spirits of the Legendary Warriors and the Digidestinds digion were all there in all of their forms, Champion, Ultimate, Mega and armour.

"We did it." Kari cheered.

"Now let's go get MaloMyotismon." Tai said.

The others all nodded as they were teleported back to where they were and saw that the titan wasn't in Wolfsburg anymore, he had moved all the way to Satu Mare, so they took off to defeat him.

They arrived just in time so see him about to step on a car that still had a man inside, but Surimon and Halsemon stopped him in his tracks, Surimon was holding him with his vines as Halsemon used his Eagle Eye on him, stunning him.

Kumamon and KorIkkakumon helped the man out of his car and he ran away from the fight.

The Warriors all helped evacuate the city

As WarGreymon and BlackWarGreymon used their Solar Destroyers on the titan, making him fall back, Surimon releasing.

"What? How can you brats still be here?" MalMyotismon asked in shock.

"Because we wished it." Daisuke said from her place on Lightdramon's back as Matt rode Garurumon, Kari, TK, Ken, Yolei and Sora were ridding Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, Stingmon, Aquilamon and Birdramon in the sky as Cody rode Ankylomon.

"You made a big mistake not being careful." Zoe said as she was standing on the ground with the others that weren't on their digimon.

MaloMyotismon growled and got up, only to be kicked back down by Lobomon, WereGarurumon and V-Loupmon, the three wolves back flipping back away from the angered titan.

"Give up. We'll win this because we never give up." TK said as Angemon, MagnaAngemon and Seraphimon flew down, sending their attacks at the titan, blasting away his right arm.

MaloMyotismon roared in pain at the loss of his limb.

"We won't let you destroy our two worlds." Mimi said as Togemon and Lilymon charged him, leaving cracks in his armour from their Needle Spray and Flower Cannon.

BurningGreymon used his Pyro Barrage, KendoGarurumon shot off his Lupine Laser, Zephyrmon used her Hurricane Gale and Ikkaukumon used his Harpoon Torpedo.

The attacks all hit MaloMyotismon's right leg, making it combust and he let out a screeching noise of pain.

"Y-You damn brats." He panted as he struggled to stand up.

"You'll never divide us." Takuya said as Agunimon fired off his Pyro Darts.

"We'll always rise whenever we're knocked down." Koji said as Lobomon used his Howling Laser.

"We trust each other." Kari said as Angewomon used her Celestial Arrow, piercing right into his armour close to his heart…if he had one.

"When we stand together…" Tai said as Greymon and MetalGreymon teamed up with their dark counter parts and used their nova Flames and Giga Blasters on the titan.

The Warriors and digimon then all prepared for the final blow, seeing that MaloMyotismon was in far too much pain to fight back or even move away.

"That's when we all win." Daisuke said.

The digimon then released all of their attacks and they combined in a rainbow of lights, striking right through MaloMyotismon.

He screamed long and loud, his cries of anguish reaching out to every Chosen Child all over the world that he had tried to destroy.

Lowemon jumped over and hovered in front of the titan that was fading away.

"Now to make sure you never return and cause trouble." He said pulling out his D-tector.

"Fractal Code: Digitize!" He said scanning the data, turning the titan back into a digi egg.

He took it and brought it back over to everyone else as all of the digimon turned back to normal and the Warriors went back to rest as Koichi now held the digi egg of Myotismon.

"What are we going to do with it?" Cody asked as he held Tsubumon.

"Should we just destroy it?" Yolei asked unsure as she held Pururumon close.

"I don't think we should." Kari said as she held YukimiBotamon making everyone look at her.

"Why not?" Tommy asked.

"You purified him, right?" the child of Light asked the Warrior of Darkness.

"Actually, Lowemon did, but yes." Koichi said with a nod.

"Then that means Myotismon can have a new chance at life. Be raised as a good digimon and not an evil one." Kari concluded.

The others all thought this over carefully and reasoned that it wouldn't hurt to try.

Besides, it seemed too cruel to just destroy the helpless egg even if the baby inside had done many terrible things.

"Looks like that's it then. We'll keep the egg and then teach the baby inside to be good." Daisuke said as she held Chibimon, Botamon and Kiimon. (**not really DemiDevimon's Fresh form, I couldn't find it, so I'm using Impmon's Fresh level. Sorry.)**

"At least it's over." Izzy sighed as he held Pabumon.

"Then let's all head to the hotel to get some sleep. It's been a long night and the sun will be up in a few hours." Joe said as he checked the time with Pichimon sitting on top his head.

Matt and Tai who were holding Botamon and Punimon shared a look and nodded as they saw how everyone now looked half dead from the battle.

"Let's go then." Sora said as she held Nyokimon.

The group of teenagers all spoke their agreements and sluggishly walked back to their hotel, hoping they didn't pass out from exhaustion in the streets.

TBC

**I hope it didn't suck. I think maybe one or two more chapters and then it'll finally be done. I have to say, I didn't know what to expect when I first wrote this story and I'm so happy that you guys all stuck around to read it and gave me your opinions on it. thanks and I hope this chapter wasn't a let-down or anything.**


	35. A Surprise Created by Darkness & Miracle

"A Surprise Created by Darkness & Miracles"

**OK, the story isn't done yet. There are still a few more chapters left. I was planning on just ending it with this chapter, but decided to extend it to a few more chapters. Hope you like this chapter. Please review and enjoy!**

The Digidestinds all went back home after two days in Transylvania, resting up from the big battle, which consisted of them sleeping for fourteen hours.

Kari had tried to give Myotismon's egg to Daisuke to look after, but the female leader had told her she already had three digimon to look after, so she convinced the brunette to look after it.

Gatomon was not happy about it since the baby inside the digi egg used to be the monster that abused her and made her his loyal servant and killed Wizardmon, but V-Mon was able to convince her that she could help him become a kind digimon.

Now they were finally going back home, each Chosen Child loading their bags onto Imperialdramon, ready to leave and finally move on with their lives now that the final battle was over with and there was peace.

For now, they still had a lot more work to do to make Kari's dream come true and that was for digimon to be known to the humans and for the two different species to live in harmony with each other.

Daisuke joined the Teenage Wolves permanently and was working on songs with Matt, while also leading her soccer team to the finals, with Ken who convinced his parents to let him transfer to their school.

Five years had gone by since they defeated MaloMyotismon and the digi egg hatched and out of it came a BlackGatomon, much to everyone's surprise.

Jun had even married Yutaka, which made Tommy very happy to be getting two new sisters, especially Daisuke.

Daisuke had moved to New York and was living in an apartment with Koichi, V-Mon, BlackAgumon and Impmon (DemiDevimon's Rookie form), but they would often go to the Digital World to meet up with all the other Digidestinds to talk about what they were doing.

V-Mon and BlackAgumon were cuddled up together on the couch in the living room as Impmon made Daisuke some tea to calm down her nerves.

"I really think ya should calm da heck down about it. Koichi's gonna be thrilled ta hear about this." Impmon said in the lips he had gotten when he took on his new form.

The young burgundy haired woman looked over to her third partner with a shaky smile, one hand resting on her stomach.

"I know. But I still feel nervous about telling him." She said from her place at the kitchen table.

The purple digimon hummed at that and brought the tea over to her, placing the white mug on the table in front of his human.

"Thanks." She said picking up the mug and took a sip of the raspberry tea, enjoying the hot liquid running down her throat.

"OK, but how do I tell him? Or the others for that matter?" the child of Strength asked.

Impmon crossed his arms as his face scrunched up in thought.

"I have no idea." He said.

"Why don't you just keep it simple?" BlackAgumon said making the two look back over to the dragon and dino.

V-Mon and BlackAgumon were mates and spent a lot of time together, but still made time for their partners and friends.

"What? You mean, like, just tell without making a huge deal out of it?" Daisuke asked.

"It sounds like a great idea to me." V-Mon said with a smile.

Daisuke thought over it and nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, you guys are right." She said as she looked over to the clock to see that it was almost 5:00 pm.

"I should get started on supper. Koichi should be in an hour or so." She said standing up and proceeded to get to work with cooking, her three partners helping out with the rice, steaks, and vegetables and setting the table.

When they had moved to New York, Koichi had gotten a job at Mimi's father's office, helping with the filing and he was given a good pay.

Daisuke got a good working at Mimi's mother's café with the child of Sincerity waiting tables.

Regrettably they both had to wear a uniform, but they just had to wear a black shirt with a black skirt and whatever type of footwear they want that is easy to walk in.

The two girls both chose to wear tank tops, while Daisuke wore blue flip flops and Mimi wore pink ballet flats.

The time went by fast and Koichi was walking into the apartment, looking tired from a hard day of work, but was very happy when he was welcomed home by the scent of his girlfriend's cooking.

"Dai?" he called as he closed the door behind him and took off his shoes.

"Kitchen!" came the voices of Impmon, V-Mon and BlackAgumon.

The Warrior of Darkness smiled as he walked into the kitchen to see his girlfriend place a bowel of rice of the table as the digimon were already in their seats, ready to eat.

"Hey you. How was work?" she asked as she walked over to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Long, but it was worth it to come home to you." He said making her blush and duck her head.

"How many times have I told you to stop with the mushy stuff?" she asked making him laugh.

"Yeah, we're tryin' ta eat here." Immon complained as he and the digimon served themselves.

The two Digidestinds walked over to the table and sat down to eat the food, talking about how their day had went so far.

All throughout the meal, Koichi was able to see that something was bothering his lover and her three partners, so when they all finished, he just asked.

"Dai, is something wrong?" he asked.

She looked up at him, feeling quite nervous, but took in a deep breath and just decided to come out with it.

"OK, here's the deal. I'm…You're…We're gonna be parents." She finally said.

Koichi was turned at the words, trying to wrap his mind around what the child of Strength had just said.

The digimon were quiet, watching the two humans, wondering what the reaction would be.

Suddenly, Koichi jumped up and ran over to Daisuke's side of the table and pulled her up into his arms, kissing her directly on the lips.

V-Mon and BlackAgumon smiled at them as they cuddled together and Impmon groaned at the display of affection.

"Are you serious? We're going to be parents?" Koichi asked excitedly.

"Yeah. I just went to see a doctor today. He said I was three weeks along now." Daisuke said smiling at her boyfriend's enthusiasm.

Koichi smiled as he bent down and kissed her stomach, feeling thankful that his dream of having a family of his own was coming true.

"When are we going to tell the others the good news?" he asked her.

"We'll call Jun and Koji tomorrow. I wonder how they'll react." Daisuke said.

"I'll have da camera ready ta document it." Impmon said.

The humans and digimon all laughed before Koichi stood back up and pulled Daisuke into another kiss, keeping her in a protective embrace to his chest.

(A few days later…)

Daisuke and Koichi had both called their families in Japan to tell them the good news and their siblings, including Yutaka and Tommy, said that they would be coming over to visit them soon.

Next they told Mimi, Palmon, Michael, Betamon, Willis, Terriermon and Lopmon, who all at their apartment with them and were now talking about the baby.

"I wonder what it will be. Do you a boy or girl? Or both?" the child of Sincerity asked the burgundy haired young woman.

"I'm not really sure. I never thought about what gender I would want." Daisuke said as she rested a hand on her stomach, amazed that she could actually feel the presence of her child growing inside of her.

Koichi could also feel it, but they weren't sure why that was possible.

He didn't really care how that was possible, he was just happy that he could.

"Well, whatever the gender, I'm sure the baby will be just as amazing as it's parents." Michael said to the young woman.

"I still can't believe you're pregnant. I thought I was being Punk'd when I got the call." Willis said as he leaned forward in his seat, elbows resting on his thighs.

"We should start brain storming names right away!" Mimi said cheerfully.

"Not until Jun, Yolei, Zoe, Sora and Kari get here. They'd kill me if I started going over names without them." Daisuke said.

"I'm pretty sure Koji, Takuya, Tai and Matt would be the same." Koichi said knowing how protective the four boys were over his girlfriend.

It was more so for Koji since his instincts always told him that the burgundy haired girl would one day become his brother's mate, therefor becoming his sister.

The digimon were all talking in the kitchen about the baby too, wondering if it would be a Digidestined too and what their partner would be.

"I think the baby will be a boy." Koichi said suddenly.

"What makes you say that?" asked the child of Faith.

"I don't know. I guess I just always figured that if I ever had children, they would be two boys." The Warrior of Darkness said as he gently rubbed his lover's stomach, loving the fact that his child was there, slowly growing.

"You already have names for sons, don't you?" Willis asked with a smug look when the soon to be father blushed.

"Oh! What are they?" the child of Sincerity asked excited.

"I don't know. Maybe we should wait for Koji and Jun." Koichi said.

"No way. You're not getting off the hook that easily." V-Mon said as she and the rest of the digimon came into the room.

V-Mon and BlackAgumon sat on Daisuke,s lap, Impmon sat on Koichi's lap, Terriermon and Lopmon sat on Willis' lap, Palmon sat down on Mimi and Betamon sat on Michael.

Koichi cleared his throat.

"Well, when we were all stuck in those dream realms by MaloMyotismon, in my dream, I had two sons." He began making everyone nod.

Daisuke and her three partners remembered the dream he had where he was holding a baby that looked like a male version of the burgundy haired girl and a boy who was a younger version of Koichi.

"I bet they were the cutest things ever." Mimi said.

"What were their names?" Palmon asked.

"Well…Yami and Kiseki." Koichi said.

"Yami and Kiseki?" Michael asked.

"If I remember right, 'Yami' means dark and 'Kiseki' is miracle." Willis said.

"I think the names make sense." Lopmon said.

"Yeah, if the parents are the Digidestineds of Darkness and Miracles which they are." Terriermon agreed.

Koichi nodded to them, then looked at Daisuke, watching her face as she considered the names.

"I think they're perfect. And even if we have a girl, we can still use the names if we wanted." She said smiling.

Koichi felt relieved and kissed her cheek.

He couldn't wait until the baby was born.

TBC


	36. The New Chosen Child

"New Chosen Child"

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you guys all like it. Please enjoy and review.**

Jun barged into the apartment and nearly mowed down her younger sister as she hugged the younger girl.

"Oh, my baby sister!" she cried.

Koichi and the digimon stood by watching the two sisters as Koji, Tommy and Yutaka walked into the apartment.

"She wouldn't shut up about the baby since we first got the message." The Warrior of Light said as he closed the door behind him as the Himi brothers walked in.

"I had to give her some sleeping pills to put her out just so we could get a few hours of peace." Yutaka said as his brother ran over to his sisters-in-law.

"Jun,I love ya and all, but can you please stop smothering me and Yami?" Daisuke asked making her sister pull away.

"Yami?" the magenta haired girl asked with a curious look in her brown eyes.

Daisuke smiled as she hugged the Warrior of Ice, both kissing the other's cheek in greeting.

Koichi shook hands with Yutaka and Koji, the three men clapping each other on the back.

"We came up with the idea to name the baby Yami. It's perfect for a boy or girl." Koichi explained.

"You came up with baby names without me?" Jun asked sounding appalled that her opinion wasn't being added.

Yutaka sighed as he walked over to his wife and wrapped an arm her, pulling Jun into his chest.

"Sweetie, with all due respect, this doesn't concern us. The baby is Daisuke and Koichi's. Their word is final. They don't have to listen to everything we have to say." The eldest Himi brother said.

Jun pouted knowing when she was defeated.

"Fine, but until we have a baby of our own, I'm spoiling that child rotten." She stated making everyone chuckle.

"Hey, wait. I just thought of something." Tommy said making everyone look at him.

"What's up, T?" Daisuke asked.

"Are you and Koichi going to get married?" Tommy asked.

This captured Koji, Jun and Yutaka's curiosity as well as they looked the soon to be parents.

Daisuke and Koichi were looking at each other, sapphire meeting golden brown as they thought it over.

"Maybe after the baby is born. We never really thought about getting married since we were so excited about little Yami." The burgundy haired young woman said as she looked down at her stomach.

"It is something we should discuss." Koichi said as he pulled his lover to him, her back gently hitting his chest and he placed his arms around her abdomen, sensing the presence of their unborn child inside of her.

"Well, if you both do decide to get married, then I'm the one who will plan it all." Jun said looking very confident in herself and determined.

Yutaka sighed at his wife's antics while the others all sweat dropped.

(Five months later…)

As the months went by and the soon to be parents were visited quite often by all of the Digidestineds from all over the world, including digimon from the Digital World.

Daisuke had been growing, the hormones getting her very depressed and annoyed at the oddest of times, lashing out at Koichi, V-Mon, BlackAgumon and Impmon.

Afterwards, she would burst into tears and hugged them, apologizing to them for saying such terrible things and that she didn't mean it.

Koichi also took pictures of her each month to document the growth of Yami.

They had also decided to go on with a wedding, but would wait until after the baby was born and old enough to walk.

They were anticipating it to be about when Yami was two or three years old.

Mrs. Tachikawa had given Daisuke maternity leave while she was pregnant and until the baby was weaned.

At the moment, the burgundy haired woman was sitting in the living room on the couch with a blanket around her as she watched TV, Cody and Ken at her side as Armadillomon and Wormmon talked with V-Mon, BlackAgumon and Impmon.

"So how have you been?" Ken asked his best friend.

"Two words; pregnancy sucks." Daisuke stated.

"Is it really that bad?" Cody asked, the young child of Power now a handsome young man.

The leader of the Digi Knights gave him a dark look that made him feel a bit uncomfortable as he shrunk back.

Ken smiled at his friend and rubbed her back, since he was able to easily read her and knew that she was in pain.

"Cody, you're like a little brother to me and I love you, always will, so don't take this the wrong way." The child of Strength said as she tried to calm down.

"I'm in constant pain in some of my most private parts, I'm breaking out in strange places, I have these freaky veins and stretch marks and I have no control over my emotions. Need I go on?" the female leader asked.

Both boys looked pale and stricken by the information and began to realize now why pregnant women were so moody.

"Please don't." Cody said.

"It's not pretty." Daisuke huffed as she leaned back in her seat.

"I find it strange. My mother made it sound like it was the best time of her life when she was pregnant with Sam and me." Ken said.

"Of course, my father waited on her hand and foot during that time. He even carried her around the apartment." He said coming to the conclusion that Mrs. Ichijouji loved her time of being pregnant because she was spoiled rotten during that time.

"Did you have the ultrasound to check the growth of Yami yet?" Cody asked once his face returned to normal.

"Yeah, Yami's coming along very well. Has a nice, strong heartbeat. According to Joe." Daisuke said.

Joe had finished medical school and was a great doctor.

In fact, he was the doctor for all of the Digidestineds now since they all trusted him and Daisuke had been going to him to check her baby to make sure it was healthy.

Ah, the beauty of the digi port.

They could easily open up the portal and just pass through the Digital World to whatever part of the world they wanted and it only took a few minutes.

"Do you know the baby's gender?" the child of Kindness asked his best friend.

Before she could answer, the digimon all fled into the room.

"No, she doesn't." Impmon said pouting.

"She wants it to be a surprise when Yami is born." BlackAgumon explained, sweat dropping as he looked at V-Mon and Impmon as they both continued to pout.

They both had been so eager to find out what the gender would be.

"She's doing this to torture us." The blue dragon said.

"I'm eager to know what the baby will be." Wormmon said.

"I'm sure Yami'll be a looker just like it's parents." Armadillomon said.

"Thanks guys." Daisuke said with a smile to the two male digimon and they returned it.

(Four months later…)

Daisuke was fixing dinner with V-Mon when she suddenly felt the front of her pants get soaked and a sharp pain shocked her pelvic region.

"Ahhh!" she cried out dropping the bowl of soup she was holding and grabbed the counter for support as she doubled over.

"Daisuke!" V-Mon cried out in worry as she rushed over to her partner's side.

"What's going on?" Koichi asked as he, BlackAgumon and Impmon ran into the room when they heard the sound of the bowel smashing.

"Daisuke's in pain." V-Mon said as she tried to help her human stand up properly.

"The baby's coming." The human said.

"Holy shit!" Impmon gasped.

"All right, no one panic." The black dino said.

"Too late!" Impmon said making BlackAgumon scowl and slap him.

"Go get the bag we packed for the occasion." He ordered pointing his clawed paw in the direction of their room and the purple imp was all too happy to go fetch it.

"Koichi, go to her and help her open up the port while I call Joe and just about everyone else." The dino continued and the Warrior of Darkness was over at his lover's side quickly.

Everyone then began to do their tasks and within five minutes they were all at the hospital in Odaiba with Mimi, Willis, Michael, Palmon, Betamon, Terriermon and Lopmon behind them.

The child of Sincerity, the two Americans and their partners all waited on the others to get to the hospital as Daisuke was wheeled into a room.

Koichi was by her side, since Joe apologetically said that the digimon couldn't be in the room and Gomamon was waiting with them.

Daisuke was on the bed dressed in the blue hospital gown, whimpering at the jolts of pain she felt, cursing quite vividly whenever a very strong one hit.

"I wish I knew how to take away your pain." Koichi said sadly as he kissed her hand that he held.

"Don't bother. In a few hours, it'll be gone." Daisuke grunted.

"Hello." Joe said as he stepped back into the room.

"Your parents and just about everyone we know is in the waiting room right now freaking out. I had to tell them that if they didn't calm down then they would be thrown out." The child of Reliability said as he walked over to a chart that had numbers and faces on it.

"Now, what's your pain level?" he asked waving a finger at the chart.

Daisuke looked at the numbers and the faces on the chart, considering her level of pain.

"I'd say about a five maybe. This baby is one hell of a fighter. Won't settle down at all." She huffed as she felt another jolt of pain.

"Definitely takes after you." Joe said with a smile.

"You want to go for the-"

"No. just get Yami out safely or else I will ensure a slow, painful death if anything bad happens to my baby." The young woman threatened still looking very intimidating even in labour.

"I promise I'll do everything in my power to ensure a safe delivery." The blue haired man vowed.

"Good." Daisuke said relaxing.

She yelped in pain as she felt the baby trying to force it's way out, so Joe called in his nurses and they all soon started helping the baby come out.

During it all, Daisuke was cursing up a storm as she felt like she was being split in two as her body was lit of fire, squeezing Koichi's hand so hard she was sure she may have broken a few of his fingers.

In about thirty minutes, the pain was finally over and the room was deathly silent, except for the sound of a new born baby crying, taking it's first breath.

"It's a girl." Joe announced holding up the peach skinned child to show to her parents.

"A girl?" Daisuke asked as she stared at her child.

"She's perfect." Koichi said with tears in his eyes as he and his lover shared a laugh of relief that their little Yami was now in their life.

She may be covered in blood and bodily fluid from the womb, but to them she was the most beautiful thing in existence.

Before Joe could hand the baby over to the nurse to clean her up, a violet light appeared.

"What is that?" one of the nurses asked as the light formed into a D-3 that was violet and white and a digi egg also appeared.

"It's a digivice and digi egg." Koichi said as they all stared at the sight in amazement as the egg, that was still glowing, touched the baby, making her giggle and smile.

Right in front of them, the egg hatched and out popped a small white digimon with purple on its feet and ears, big green eyes and a black and red mark on his forehead.

The digimon looked at everyone and smiled cutely.

"Hello. I'm Calumon." He chirped as his ears extened.

"Yami's a DigiDestined?" Daisuke asked feeling shocked.

Calumon nodded and bounced around on the bed as the nurses, after they got over their shock, cleaned up the baby girl.

They brought the baby back over to her parents, the mother holding her for the first time, marveling at the lovely mahogany eyes she had and the tuft of raven hair.

"I guess we should tell the others about this." Koichi said as he stared down at his daughter not wanting to take his eyes off of her as Calumon hovered around.

"You two stay. I'll go get them and tell them the good news." Joe said with a smile as he walked out of the room.

The new family was left alone, the baby digimon rolling around on the sheets, giggling and singing a made up song he came up with.

V-Mon, BlackAgumon and Impmon barged into the room a few minutes later, staring in shock at the baby human and her partner.

"So it's true. Wow, who would-a thunk, eh?" Impmon asked as he blinked his big green eyes at the baby who looked over to where the mates were and bounded over to them.

"Hi there, I'm Calumon." He greeted.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm V-Mon and this is BlackAgumon, my mate. The purple guy is my brother Impmon." V-Mon said.

Calumon stared at them in wonder as his cheeks grew pink.

"Are you two my mommy and daddy?" he asked the mates.

The dragon and dino both gasped in shock at that as they looked at the baby digimon who looked far too cute and sweet as Impmon chuckled before he went over to look at baby Yami.

V-Mon had a pleading look in her red eyes making BlackAgumon smile.

"Of course we are." He finally said.

"YAY!" Calumon cheered as he tackled his new parents in a hug.

Daisuke and Koichi laughed at the sight of the newly dubbed digimon parents as they hugged their adopted son.

"Looks like it's a very special day after all around." The Warrior of Darkness said.

"We're gonna need a bigger place ta live." Impmon sighed.

The new parents (the humans) both turned their attention back to Yami, who was snoozing peacefully.

Daisuke handed her daughter over to Koichi, who held her safely in his strong arms and he took her out of the room to go show her to the Digidetineds, Digi Knights and Warriors, V-Mon and BlackAgumon trailing behind them, the dino with Calumon on his head.

Daisuke sighed as the exhaustion of the ordeal finally got the best of her as she lay back in her bed, golden brown eyes closing in a peaceful state.

"Go on an' rest. Ya deserve it." Impmon said smiling at his partner as he stood guard for her.

The young woman soon fell asleep with a small smile curving her lips as she thought over the miracle her life had become.

TBC


	37. Our Family

"Our Family"

**OK, I swear to you all that this is the final chapter for this story. Thank you all again so much for reading and reviewing my story, it means a lot to me. I hope you all enjoy this last chapter and it will be review for the last time. Thanks!**

It was a warm summer day and the park was filled with children from various ages running around with digimon, playing or getting ice cream.

On a park bench sat a girl that looked to be 13 with shoulder length raven colored hair dressed in a purple singlet top, black skirt and beige suede boots, her mahogany eyes focused on a little boy that was about 8 years old playing with a Demiveemon and a Calumon.

The boy had wild burgundy hair, sapphire eyes, caramel skin and was dressed in a blue t-shirt with brown shorts and black convers and he also had a pair of goggle sitting on his head.

"Kiseki, don't wonder off too far, OK?" the raven haired girl called out to her brother as he played with their partners in a game of tag.

The boy, Kiseki Kimura, stopped in place and turned to look at his older sister with a lopsided grin and waved at her.

"OK, Yami!" he called before he was tackled by a blonde haired boy dressed in a green shirt, had tanned skin, blue eyes, wore jeans and green shoes.

"Gotcha!" the blonde boy giggled as a Tokomon bounded over, tackling Demiveemon.

Yami Kimura laughed as a tall blonde haired boy with crimson eyes, blonde hair and pale skin dressed in a black wife beater, jeans and black boots walked over to her with a Renamon, both smirking.

"Tyson, be careful out there!" the blonde male called.

Tyson Takaishi, 6, looked over and nodded before he started running away from Kiseki who was chasing after him around in a circle, both laughing like maniacs as the digimon watched laughing.

Yami looked up at the blonde haired boy with a smile.

"Hey Yusei. What're you doing here?" she asked.

Yusei Ishida, 12, looked down at her with a smile and sat down next to her as Renamon leaned against the side of the bench with her arms crossed and eyes closed.

"All of the Digidestineds are coming over to the park now. Uncle TK asked me to bring Tyson. Ami should be here soon with Kane soon." He said meaning his sister and other cousin.

Yami nodded as she looked over and noticed that the other sons and daughters of the Digidestineds, Warriors and Digi Knights were all coming over, laughing and talking with each other.

Kane Takaishi, 7, a boy with short brown hair, peach colored skin and cherry eyes dressed in jeans, brown shoes and a yellow shirt separated from Ami with his partner DarkSalamon to go play with the younger kids.

Ami was an 11 year old, orange haired girl with tanned skin, azure eyes dressed in a pink sundress, a jean jacket and brown cowgirl boots and her partner was Ravenmon, a bird that looked like a black version of Biyomon, only male and with red eyes.

Kai Kanbara, 12, was a blonde haired girl with coffee brown eyes and pale skin dressed in a red tank top, jean skirt and red ballet flats.

She didn't have a digimon partner being the child of the Warriors of Flame and Wind.

Chad Himi was 11 and had magenta hair, pale skin and green eyes; he was dressed in a white long sleeved shirt with jeans and blue shoes.

And he had a Wanyamon on his head.

Chad was also the cousin of Yami and Kiseki.

Anzu Shibiyama, 10, had long brown hair, brown eyes, peachy colored skin and was dressed in a blue skirt, green t-shirt, green kitty hat, black socks and yellow shoes.

She had no digimon partner being the daughter of the Warrior of Thunder.

Finally was Takeshi Kamiya, 12, a brunette with brown eyes and tanned skin dressed in a red t-shirt, black shorts and white convers walking over with a Koromon in his arms.

"Hey guys." Takeshi greeted as they all gathered around in the park, ready to spend the day together.

"It's been a while since we all got together like this. How is everyone?" Ami asked looking back at everyone in the group as the youngest Chosen Children played tag with their digimon.

"Oh, I have awesome news!" Anzu squealed as she started jumping in excitement and Kai grabbed the other girl, making her settle down.

"Chill out there, An." Yusei said holding his hands up.

"I have a date with this super cute guy in my science class." The daughter of Thunder squealed making Takeshi cover his ears at the sound.

"Yeowch. I think my ears are bleeding." Koromon whined.

"I'm getting very hungry." Ravenmon groaned as his stomach grumbled.

"Why don't we go to Aunt Dai's restaurant to get something to eat?" Chad suggested.

"But we just got here!" Wanyamon whined.

"I can call Mom and ask her to send some food over here and we can have a small picnic." Yami said as Calumon bounded over to her, holding out her cell phone.

"It sounds good to me." Kai said.

"Hey, how about we both go pick it up? We can even race there while the others watch over the younger kids." Yusei said making the eldest of the Digidestineds and leader of their generation bite her lip, looking over to her brother and his friends.

"I don't know. Mom would kill me for leaving him alone." Yami said considering how protective her mother could be.

"Don't worry so much over it." Kai said placing a hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, we can handle watching the kids." Takeshi said.

"Amazing that Yami would ever trust you to look after the kids after the last time." Chad said with a smirk as Yusei and Yami gave the son of Courage a stern look.

A year ago when they had gone to the fair that was in town, Kari Kamiya had asked Yusei and Takeshi to both watch over her sons for her, but her nephew had lost Kane in the crowd and everyone was freaking out.

Thankfully a MarineAngemon found the boy and his partner, leading them back over to the group.

"That was one freakin' time!" Takeshi pouted.

Ami shook her head at her boyfriend and looked over to her brother and friend.

"You two go on and get the food. You can trust us to watch after Kiseki, Kane and Tyson." The daughter of Love and Friendship said.

Yusei shared a look with Yami, who nodded and so they both pulled out their D-3s, both glowing.

"Renamon digivolve too…KYUUBIMON!"

"Calumon digivolve too…GARGOYLEMON!"

The blonde haired boy mounted his nine tailed yellow fox as the raven haired girl climbed up on her celestial dragon.

"You're going down this time." Yusei said to their leader.

"As if." Yami scoffed as Gargoylemon took to the skies, white feathers from his wings floating down to the ground.

Kiseki stopped chasing after Tyson when he heard the sound of digivolving and smiled as he saw his sister and her boyfriend were racing once again.

Demiveemon hopped up on his human's head and watched his big brother with wide eyes filled with awe.

He couldn't wait until he was able to reach his Champion form.

"Ki, what cha doin'?" Tyson asked.

"Let's get back to the game!" Kane called.

The son of Darkness and Strength nodded eagerly as he ran after his friends.

(At a restaurant…)

Daisuke Kimura was smiling as she worked preparing food for her loyal customers, her husband working the cash register.

After Yami was born, Daisuke and Koichi had moved back to Odaiba, found a nice house, that also had a downstairs that could easily be reconfigured into a restaurant and after they settled in and got a successful business going, they got married and had another child afterwards.

Impmon, V-Mon and BlackAgumon worked there too, waiting tables and making friendly conversation with the humans and digimon that came by.

Also, two digimon named Bokomon and Neemon had shown up when they heard about the Warriors getting married and having children of their own.

Tai had gotten a job as the minister for the Digital World with Agumon at his side, happy to maintain peace between the two worlds.

Mimi took over her mother's business and was married to Michael, expecting a baby boy any day now.

Izzy was working on finding out more secrets and codes of the Digital World, also married to a kind woman and had a baby girl at home that he cherished more than anything, who was partnered to a Pabumon.

Ken was now an inspector, the best one all over Japan and he was married to Yolei, the two of them having a daughter that was 6 years old and had a big crush on Kiseki.

Matt was working at a record company with Koji, both promoting new, young bands that were mixed of humans and digimon.

Takuya and Cody were both lawyers, Zoe opened up a dance studio, Sora was a teacher at a school with Kari, both women teaching the students about the Digital World.

There was peace all over the two worlds and there had been no more dangers or evil that came after them.

Daisuke had finally gotten the perfect life she never knew she could have and was happy with it all.

The end!


End file.
